Bromance
by Cecekorijho
Summary: Sakura, Temari, Tenten y Hinata están locamente enamoradas de los chicos de Akatsuki, esa popular banda que reside en su ciudad, pero están vetadas de todo evento publico al que ellos asistan, incluyendo sus conciertos, es por eso que cuando la banda necesita un nuevo vocalista, Ino es su ultima salvación, haciéndose pasar por un chico y así poder ayudarlas a acercarse a ellos.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, primero que nada, gracias por entrar, espero que sea de tu agrado y no aburrido :3, segundo, por favor disfruta la historia, esto apenas es el comienzo y será mejor con su ayuda, al final explico porque. Tercero, es la primera vez que publico algo, y esta idea me vino hace unos días cuando veía un dorama del mismo nombre, pensé que sería divertido, tendrá mejores cosas, o almenos eso espero :3

Capítulo 1 Donde comenzamos

Vio caer frente a sus ojos los largos mechones de cabello rubio que adornaban su cabeza anteriormente. Horrorizada trato de detener a su compañera de continuar con aquella locura, bajo ninguna circunstancia, su absurdo plan tendría éxito, tan solo era una pérdida de tiempo.

-¡Sakura por favor, esto es innecesario! – Grito mientras sostenía las manos de su amiga y le retiraba las tijeras - ¿Por qué debería recortar mi cabello? No podría… no sé, simplemente utilizar una… ¿peluca?

-¡Ino! Ya hablamos de esto, tiene que ser así, de otra forma se darán cuenta – replico la de cabello rosado, tratando de recuperar las tijeras – Piénsalo, ¿Qué pasa si de pronto se te cae la peluca? Quedarías expuesta totalmente y todo el plan se iría por la borda, además, a estas alturas ya no podemos retractarnos, ya he recortado gran parte de tu cabello, no tiene sentido que cambies de opinión ahora.

-Eso ya lo sé, tampoco quiero ser descubierta en medio de todo, pero ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo? ¿No pudiste haber sido tú?, o quizá Temari o Tenten, ¡a cualquiera de ustedes les quedaría mejor el papel! Incluso Hinata quedaría perfecta como un chico, ¿Pero porque de todas tuve que ser yo?

Ino seguía y seguía protestando, casi llevando al límite de su paciencia a la peli rosa, ya habían tenido la misma discusión varias veces antes de ese día, y Sakura lamentaba no haberle explicado las razones completas de todo el plan desde el primer día en que recurrieron a ella para ayudarlas con su extraña obsesión, porque si, tanto Sakura como Tenten, Temari y Hinata estaban obsesionadas con esa banda de metal alternativo y sus integrantes, los Akatsuki, y lo quisiera admitir o no, realmente necesitaban de la ayuda de su rubia amiga para completar su objetivo, porque ellas cuatro, estaban totalmente vetadas de todos sus conciertos y eventos públicos, además de que la manager del grupo sostenía una orden de alejamiento contra ellas cuatro, ¿La razón? Simple, acoso en exceso y desmedido, Sakura lamentaba terriblemente aquel día de la firma de autógrafos y por supuesto, no quería ni recordarlo.

-Lo siento Sakura, pero no puedo hacerlo, ya encontrare una forma de arreglar lo que ya has cortado de mi cabello. – Dijo Ino sacando a Sakura de su nube de pensamiento y encaminándose hacia la salida, en su cabeza la idea de hacerse pasar por un chico solo por "diversión" no cuadraba nada y no estaba dispuesta a seguir con esa locura, ni siquiera sabía por qué había aceptado de buenas a primeras aquella propuesta tan inusual por parte de sus amigas el día que regreso del intercambio estudiantil, más cuando ni siquiera conocía a la banda de la que tanto hablaban y tampoco es como si le interesara mucho.

-¡Alto ahí señorita! Usted no ira a ningún lado, ya habíamos hecho un trato y no puede retractarse ahora. – Tenten la intercepto justo cuando salía de la habitación, detrás de ella venían Temari y Hinata, quienes solo la observaban con cara de cachorrito, casi rogándole con la mirada que se quedara.

-¡He dicho que no! Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que agendar una cita con mi peluquero, ¡Este desastre de cabello no se arreglara solo! – Grito señalando su disparejo cabello, haciendo a un lado a las chicas que la observaban, sin embargo no logro pasar de ellas pues Tenten y Temari la sujetaron de ambos brazos y la arrastraron de regreso a la habitación de Sakura, no sin obtener un par de improperios por parte de Ino y un par de empujones para liberarse.

-Bien, ahora que estamos todas, creo que es momento de explicarle todo a nuestra querida Ino – dijo Sakura sonriendo alegremente y abrazando a Ino quien solo puso una cara de asombro, rara era la vez en que Sakura se portaba tan amable con ella, a pesar de ser amigas, así era su temperamento.

-¡No quiero escuchar nada, ya he dicho que no lo hare! pff – Ino se deshizo del abrazo de sakura, definitivamente algo no estaba bien, si pretendían obligarla, no iba a funcionar

-Vamos rubiecita, estoy segura que después de escucharnos entenderás porque y querrás ayudarnos con más razón – esta vez la que hablo fue Temari, quien hasta el momento no había dicho palabra, pero la situación le estaba colmando la paciencia, y ya solo tenían un par de horas para que Ino estuviera lista para la audición

-Ino, por favor, solo escúchanos ¿Si? – dijo Hinata amablemente, no quería forzar a su amiga, pero en verdad necesitaban su ayuda.

-Uff – Ino suspiro derrotada, la dulzura de Hinata siempre podía con ella, era imposible negarle algo a esa tímida mirada. – De acuerdo, pero tienen que decirme todo, cada detalle, de otra forma no lo pensare dos veces, incluso la razón por la que ninguna de ustedes puede hacerlo y solo yo soy su última salvación, y todo el rollo que me dijeron la vez pasada para convencerme

-Bien, la razón es que, ninguna de nosotras puede acercarse a ellos debido a nuestro gran fanatismo… - Comenzó Sakura con su relato, haciendo una breve pausa como pensando en la mejor forma de continuar.

-Fuimos vetadas de sus conciertos y eventos públicos debido a Hinata y su manager tiene una orden de alojamiento en nuestra contra, es totalmente ilegal para nosotras acercarnos a ellos – continuo Tenten sin ningún miramiento, Sakura trataba de ocultar ese hecho para no recordarle ese día a la tímida Hinata, pero ella lo había dicho sin más, dejando a Ino totalmente sorprendida.

-¿Qué Hinata que? –Grito asombrada – debe haber sido algo muy malo para que las hayan vetado, pero si es así, ¿porque hacer esto?, de todas formas aunque yo logre pasar la audición y ellos se tragan que este perfecto rostro de chica es el de un chico, no hay manera de arreglar su situación, una orden de alejamiento es algo serio…

-Lo sabemos, por eso necesitamos que seas tú, créeme he visto chicos que tienen una cara bastante afeminada y aun así son guapos para muchas, ve él es miembro de Akatsuki, ¿Acaso no es idéntico a ti? Aun así luce bastante guapo – comento Temari mostrándole una foto de un chico rubio con un peinado similar al de ella, de verdad se parecían, solo cambiaba el tono de cabello, el de él era un poco más oscuro.

-Oh ya veo, pero ¿Por qué él puede tener el cabello largo y yo no? No era necesario recortarlo – dijo Ino molesta arrastrando sus manos por su ahora cabello disparejo – ¿Que hare ahora? ¡Mi cabello es un desastre!

-Por favor Ino, cálmate un poco – la zarandeo Hinata, deteniendo su berrinche – De verdad te necesitamos, yo sé que todo fue mi culpa, pero en verdad amamos a esos chicos, si no podemos acercarnos a ellos, ¿Cómo podremos convertirnos en sus esposas? – dijo con determinación al borde de las lágrimas, este comportamiento era inusual en ella, pero realmente estaba enamorada de ese chico y haría lo que fuera por estar con él.

Ino pensó por un momento, sus amigas realmente estaban locas, pero en verdad querían a esos chicos de los cuales ella no conocía nada, quizá si era su mejor opción, ellos no la conocían, y nadie la extrañaría en la escuela porque tampoco ahí sabían quién era. Sería mucho más fácil para ella fingir ser un chico e ir a esa audición que para cualquiera de sus amigas, no creía pasar la audición, pero si lo hacía, aun podía asistir a la escuela disfrazada de chico y no perder ninguna clase o ser vista de manera rara, como lo serían sus amigas si cualquiera de ellas lo hiciera.

Además también estaba el hecho de que ninguna de ellas sabía cantar adecuadamente, lo hacían por hobby, pero no eran tan buenas como ella. Suspiro un par de veces al ver la cara de tristeza en sus amigas y continuo reflexionando sobre la situación, si accedía, sabía que sería todo un reto y probablemente nadie se tragaría ese cuento de que ella era un chico, pero si no lo intentaba no lo sabría, y sus amigas continuarían con el corazón roto, estaba decidido, lo haría por ellas. Si no tenía éxito, bueno eso ya sería otra cosa.

-Bien, lo hare – suspiro de nueva cuenta mientras era abrazada una y otra vez por sus tan queridas amigas, sintiendo como la tensión en la habitación se desvanecía y en su lugar quedaba una ola de gritos agradecidos y risas de emoción

-¡Gracias Ino! ¡Eres la mejor! ¿Verdad chicas? – coreo una de ellas y las demás le siguieron emocionadas, por fin tendrían una oportunidad de acercarse más a sus chicos soñados, porque estaban totalmente seguras de que su rubia amiga no les fallaría.

-Tan solo prometan que me ayudaran cuando yo esté en una situación similar, y que no se deprimirán si no paso la audición, es todo lo que pido.

-¡No te preocupes, nos aseguraremos de que pases, tienes una gran voz que ellos apreciaran, te lo aseguro! Ahora es momento de prepararte, tenemos tan solo 4 horas para arreglarte y llevarte al sitio donde estarán dando las audiciones –dijo Sakura con entusiasmo mientras retomaba su labor en el cabello de Ino y las demás chicas alistaban su vestuario.

Ino suspiro una última vez, estaba segura que se arrepentiría de haber accedido muy pronto.

*Chan Chan Chan* Eso es todo, espero haber explicado bien y picado su curiosidad. Ahora pasemos a lo importante, si has llegado hasta aquí, por favor sigue leyendo:

Quiero hacer esta historia con su ayuda, ¿Cómo? Simple, necesito sugerencias, quienes de Akatsuki les gustaría que fueran los co-protagonistas de Ino, que será la principal, y necesito que sean dos, pero no dejare de lado a las demás chicas, también necesito sugerencias de quienes les gustarían como pareja para Sakura, Temari, Tenten y Hinata.

Eso es todo, gracias por haber leído :3


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, finalmente luego de estar 4 días ideando como escribir este capítulo, lo he terminado :3

Espero que les guste y no sea tan tedioso de leer, a veces me excedo con las narraciones yo lo se, pero pienso que es algo necesario para explicarme mejor. Si hay dudas déjenmelo saber, si gusta o no también.

Capítulo 2

"Si no supiera que eres tú, me lanzaría a por ti ahora mismo"

Luego de haberle arreglado el cabello, Temari le ofrecio un outfit bastante casual, con pantalones azul oscuro ajustados, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de tela negra.

El estilo de la banda era muy parecido a como ella estaba vestida, por lo que podía apreciar en las fotos que le mostraban para que fuera conociendo a los miembros de la banda. Ino no pensaba poder memorizar todos y cada uno de sus rostros, menos sus nombres, pero haría el intento.

Luego de un rato de estar sentada, siendo observada por sus amigas mientras decidían como maquillarla de forma leve para que sus facciones se asemejaran más a las de un chico, fue que finalmente escucho a Sakura gritar entusiasmada que habían terminado.

-Vaya Ino, luces como un hombre realmente guapo, si no supiera que eres tú, me lanzaría a por ti ahora mismo – comento Temari viéndola de pies a cabeza e Ino se sintió de pronto acosada.

-No bromees con eso Temari, creo que ahora entiendo porque les prohibieron acercarse a esos chicos y estoy casi segura que no solo Hinata tuvo que ver en ese incidente – Dijo Ino para molestarla, esa mirada de que se la quería comer no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

-Bueno, bueno ajajaja, es hora de que te mires en el espejo, veras que lo que dice Temari es verdad ajajaja – le dijo Tenten nerviosamente y le puso un espejo enfrente para distraerla de su argumento con Temari, algo le decía que si no interrumpía en ese momento a sus dos amigas rubias, todo terminaría mal.

-Bien

Se miró asombrada, realmente Temari tenía razón y tan vanidosa como era al verse en el espejo Ino pensó que no lucia nada mal como un chico y sonrió. Seguía conservando su largo flequillo que le cubría la mitad de la cara pues Sakura pensó que el conservarlo le ayudaría a mostrar un aspecto más masculino, y no se equivocaba, se había retirado el pequeño broche que siempre llevaba y la parte trasera de su cabello no quedaba ni muy larga ni muy corta, por último, le habían retocado un poco la ceja y dejado su rostro con un ligero maquillaje para endurecer sus facciones.

Su cara seguía siendo la misma de siempre, pero ahora sin labial y sombra para los ojos, no lucia tan femenina, pero tampoco masculina, en realidad daba un aspecto de "niño bonito" como le solían llamar a los chicos que podían ser fácilmente confundidos con una chica.

-Amm… chicas, creo que ya es hora de irnos, falta una hora para las 7 e Ino debe estar ahí 30 minutos antes – esta vez quien hablo fue Hinata, desviando la atención hacia ella, pues realmente se les estaba haciendo tarde

-¡Tienes razón Hinata! ¡Debemos darnos prisa! –

Así las cinco chicas salieron de casa de Sakura y se montaron en el coche de Temari, siendo esta la única con licencia para manejar.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El auditorio estaba altamente resguardado por guardaespaldas y guardias de seguridad que mantenían a los alocados fans fuera del recinto, muchos se habían enterado de las audiciones demasiado tarde y pujaban para poder entrar y rendir una presentación, sin embargo la decisión de la manager de hacer el evento lo más pequeño y rápido posible seguía en pie, solo aquellos que habían enviado una previa grabación con sus capacidades vocales y habían recibido un correo de confirmación con una clave y una locación del evento, tenían permitida la entrada.

Ino se acercó a uno de los tipos que resguardaban la entrada principal, y le mostro nerviosamente una tarjeta impresa con su número de registro, principales datos y en la parte de atrás la contraseña asignada para ella.

El sujeto la miro de pies a cabeza, haciéndola sentir incomoda e insegura pues temía ser descubierta sin apenas haber hecho el intento.

-¿Así que Ino Uzumaki? – Pregunto de la nada sin quitarle los ojos de encima y ella solo asintió - ¡Eh! ¡Yamato! Este luce aún más afeminado que Deidara y Sasori – llamo al otro tipo que resguardaba la entrada y soltó su comentario como si ella no estuviera ahí

-¡Vaya! Tienes toda la razón Aoba, conociendo los gustos del líder creo que ya sabemos quién será el próximo vocalista Jajajaja – dijo Yamato riendo mientras dirigía toda su atención al chico menudo y de aspecto afeminado frente a él – Anda date prisa, estas tarde por 5 minutos y a Akatsuki no le gusta esperar

-¡Si! Gracias – Ino se sintió aliviada de haber pasado la primera parte de todo, la entrada a la audición, y ahora ya podía respirar tranquilamente, si esos dos sujetos se habían creído su actuación, lo demás seria pan comido.

Se dio prisa en entrar al recinto y mientras pasaba por un lado del sujeto de seguridad llamado Aoba, sintió como alguien le daba un ligero toque en el trasero e indignada volteo a verlo, ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarla? Ni siquiera le conocía y aunque ahora mismo fuera vestida como un chico, eso claramente era una total falta de respeto hacia su persona. Aoba ni siquiera se inmuto ante su mirada acusadora y en su lugar le sonrió descaradamente, Ino quería golpearlo en ese momento, pero no tenía tiempo que perder y en su lugar tan solo le saco la lengua y siguió su camino.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a Ino, ¡¿Qué tal si ya se dieron cuenta? ¿Qué tal si les cuenta todo y en vez de ayudarnos, empeoran las cosas?! – Decía una nerviosa chica de pelo rosado mientras daba vueltas de aquí allá

Después de dejar a Ino cerca del lugar de la audición y entregarle la tarjeta con sus datos de participante, que Naruto les había ayudado a conseguir, las chicas se fueron a una cafetería cercana y estaban todas tranquilas comiendo y bebiendo, a excepción de Sakura que no podía mantenerse tranquila.

-S-Sakura, tranquilízate por favor – continuaba diciéndole Hinata cada dos por tres, entre bocado y bocado de su tarta de queso.

-¡No puedo! ¿Por qué ninguna de ustedes está preocupada? –

-Por qué confiamos en Ino y de nada nos sirve estar preocupadas ahora – dijo Ten ten uniéndose a Hinata

-¡Pues deberían estar preocupadas! Si Ino es descubierta o no pasa la audición, ¡Jamás tendré una oportunidad de acercarme a mi amado Sasori! – los ojos de Sakura ahora lucían brillantes y llenos de emoción, realmente le hacia ilusión poderse acercar al "Sol de mi vida" como ella le solía llamar.

-¡Sakura tiene razón! ¡Si Ino falla nunca tendré la oportunidad de reunirme con Yahiko! – Grito Temari dejando de lado su café Helado y con ojos llorosos - ¡Esa Ino se las verá conmigo si no pasa la audición! – agrego molesta

-Eh chicas, no es para tanto – trato de tranquilizarlas Ten ten, viendo como la situación cambiaba totalmente el ambiente en el café y las personas ahí presentes les dedicaban miradas de reproche por tanto escándalo.

-Y-Y yo no podre conocer a Zetsu y disculparme con él por lo de la firma de autógrafos… hm ¡Debe pensar que soy una total pervertida! – agrego Hinata sollozando sin parar, para ella era más que una situación de vida o muerte disculparse con el chico de cabello verde por lo sucedido

Ten ten era la única tranquila de las ahí presentes, y más que preocuparse de si su situación con respecto a Akatsuki mejoraría, a ella le preocupaba más la salud mental de sus amigas, si bien ella también deseaba acercarse al chico de cabello plateado y conocerlo mejor, pero nada más, tampoco es como si creyera que algo más que una amistad podría surgir entre ellos. Ella estaba consciente de que los chicos como Akatsuki rara vez salían con chicas como ellas, y es por eso que para ella el simple hecho de pensar en que podría hablarle como amigos, era suficiente para hacerla feliz.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Itachi estaba molesto, muy molesto. No necesitaban de ningún chico nuevo para atraer más atención hacia la banda, por favor, si ellos eran ¡Akatsuki! La mejor de las bandas de metal alternativo, reconocida mundialmente por sus apuestos integrantes y gran calidad en sus conciertos. Para Itachi todo esto era una pérdida de tiempo, el no necesitaba de ninguna segunda voz para hacerle compañía en el escenario, ni tampoco un integrante más que le pusiera gorro preguntándole sobre su vida privada. ¡Estaba harto!

-Bien, como todos saben, hoy escogeremos de entre 15 participantes a nuestro nuevo integrante. – Dijo una chica de cabello teñido de azul y ojos color miel entrando en la habitación – Sé que no todos están de acuerdo, en especial tu Itachi, pero la decisión no es mía para tomarla, así que les pido su colaboración

Konan era su nombre, la bella e inteligente manager de Akatsuki. Ella se encargaba de agendar sus conciertos y eventos, además de pasarles las órdenes directas de Kakuzu, el líder de la compañía que los patrocinaba, y en esta ocasión, aunque ninguno de ellos lo consideraba necesario pues ya eran bastante famosos, Kakuzu había decidido que necesitaban un aire nuevo, algo más refrescante que llamar la atención de más personas y así obtener mayores ganancias, por lo que su brillante idea había sido conseguir una segunda voz para acompañar a Itachi en el escenario, y había organizado estas mini audiciones.

-Hmp No me quedare aquí para verlo, pueden escoger a quien quieran. De todas formas no durara mucho – dijo Itachi irritado saliendo del lugar, necesitaba aire fresco, toda esta situación le tenía muy estresado.

Camino sumido en sus pensamientos rumbo a la salida trasera del edificio, donde se supone no debería haber nadie, sin embargo logro distinguir a lo lejos una frágil silueta merodear por ahí. Al acercase pudo escuchar un par de balbuceos con palabras como "Maldito pervertido" y "¿Ahora hacia dónde voy?, al parecer el o la joven, (Itachi no sabía si era hombre o mujer debido a su frágil aspecto), frente a el aún no se daba cuenta de su presencia y seguía hablando tonterías.

-¡Agg! ¡Bien hecho Ino, ahora que estas perdida en este sitio de mierda, ¿Cómo vas a cumplir la parte dos del plan si no has logrado llegar al salón de la audición? – Se recrimino a sí misma, ya cansada de dar vueltas sin llegar a ningún lado, ese edificio era endemoniadamente grande y hacia 10 min que buscaba la sala C del auditorio – ¡Ugg y esta estúpida faja que no ayuda en nada! ¡Maldita sea Sakura, ¿tenías que ponerla tan ajustada? "Es para que no se te noten los pechos Ino" – repitió simulando la voz de su amiga, sin darse cuenta de que alguien la estaba escuchando.

Itachi se sorprendió un poco al escucharla, ahora si no cabía duda de que la persona frente a él era una chica evidentemente vestida como un chico, ve a saber tu porque razón. Pero a juzgar por lo que esa tal Ino había dicho hace un momento, algo se traía entre manos. Quizá debería ayudarla a llegar a la sala de la audición, para variar, sería divertido ver la reacción de sus compañeros cuando esta chica se presentara queriendo audicionar.

-Ejem – Carraspeo un poco para llamar su atención - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡iiii Santos macarrones! – grito Ino sobresaltada al escuchar la profunda voz que le llamo de repente – Eh pues yo… yo estoy aquí por la audición, pero me he perdido por aquí jejeje – rio nerviosamente, ella no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo llevaba ese sujeto detrás suyo, por lo que era mejor actuar con cautela

-Si estás buscando la sala C estas bastante lejos de encontrarla – Ahora que la veía de frente era fácil para el decir que era una chica, claro, nada tenía que ver el hecho de que la había escuchado hablando consigo misma sobre eso, no, Itachi era lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta de eso desde el primer vistazo, incluso por su solo tono de voz se podía dar cuenta.

-Oh de ¿verdad?, tal vez tu podrías ayudarme a llegar a él, debí estar ahí hace 15 minutos – Ino cambio el tono de su voz a uno más grueso, e Itachi se dio cuenta de esto inmediatamente, ¿Cómo es que sonaba tan natural? Como la perfecta voz que un chico con su apariencia tendría.

El hombre frente a ella la miro de pies a cabeza, e Ino no pudo evitar sentir un ligero escalofrió recorrer su espalda, ¡Maldición! El si que era endemoniadamente guapo y no apartaba su escudriñadora mirada de ella, era como si la estuviera analizando.

"¡Mierda! ¿Se habrá dado cuenta?" pensó Ino preocupada, si ese era el caso, lo había estropeado todo incluso antes de comenzar.

-Sígueme… - Finalmente lo había decidido, iba a descubrir que tramaba esta chica y la iba a exponer frente a sus compañeros, al menos eso le ayudaría a liberar el estrés que tenía acumulado. Así que la encamino rumbo a la sala de la audición, si pensaba que podía engañarlos tan fácilmente para realizar una de sus tontas fantasías de fanática loca, y salir impune de ello, estaba muy equivocada, él se encargaría de que lo lamentara.

No dejaría que otra de eses chicas locas, como las que los habían atacado en la firma de autógrafos la última vez, arriesgara la estabilidad de la banda realizando una locura como aquella.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Después de caminar como por 5 minutos más, en compañía del sujeto que la había encontrado merodeando por ahí, fue como finalmente Ino pudo llegar a la sala C del auditorio. Sin embargo al llegar a la entrada fue detenida por otro de los guardias que le pidió de nuevo confirmara su identidad.

-Me llamo Ino Yam… Uzumaki – se corrigió inmediatamente y mostrándole la tarjetita con sus datos. El cambio de nombre no había sido tan drástico, pero preferiría ir por ahí con su apellido real que con el del amigo de Sakura.

-Acompáñame, empezamos en 10 minutos y aun tienes que informarle al Staff la pista que vas a necesitar

-¡Si! – dijo con entusiasmo siguiendo al nuevo sujeto. Itachi la siguió con la mirada, al parecer era el único hasta el momento que se había dado cuenta de su engaño, sonrió maliciosamente y cuando su figura desapareció de su vista entro a la sala donde sus compañeros esperaban, no podía esperar a ver el desenlace de las cosas.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Estaba impaciente, pronto seria su turno y no estaba segura de cómo empezar. Por lo que alcanzaba a escuchar desde la habitación en la que estaban esperando ser llamados al escenario, y a juzgar por la forma en que regresaban los chicos que ya habían pasado, podía deducir que los Akatsuki eran muy especiales a la hora de escoger, que si la voz era muy ronca, que si estaba demasiado alto, si su peinado no le quedaba, múltiples formas de rechazo que le parecían totalmente absurdas, a su parecer cada uno de los chicos ahí presentes tenían mucho talento.

-¡Ino Uzumaki! – escucho que le llamaban por el micrófono y suspiro resignada. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Entro llena de seguridad, de nada servía ponerse nerviosa ahora, había estado actuando raro toda la tarde debido al cambio tan radical que había experimentado en su apariencia y no estaba segura de que nada de esto funcionaria, pero al ver que había pasado a todos los guardias sin inconveniente alguno, de alguna forma había recuperado su actitud altiva y segura de sí misma.

El momento en que puso un pie en el escenario, fue recibida por la intensa mirada del hombre que le había mostrado el camino al salón, y sus ojos se encontraron por un breve instante en el que la sala se encontraba en total silencio.

-Preséntate, nombre, edad y motivo por el que quieres unirte a Akatsuki – le ordeno un joven de cabello naranja, al que apenas presto atención.

-Me llamo Ino, tengo 18 años y vine a este país solo por la audición – dijo directo al grano, con su mirada aun conectada con la de él. Todos los que ya habían pasado tenían motivos muy personales, basados en sueños de grandeza que tenían desde pequeños, pero ella no, y no podía decir la verdadera razón por la que estaba ahí, así que había improvisado un poco.

-Hmp – se quejó Itachi apartando la mirada molesto al darse cuenta que no había logrado ponerla ni un poco nerviosa por su intensa mirada.

Ino hecho un rápido vistazo a la habitación y en su mente fue nombrando a los integrantes conforme los iba reconociendo, cuando sus amigas le mostraron a sus amores platónicos en fotos, no le pareció que fueran tan apuestos como ahora que los tenía enfrente. Había logrado reconocer a Sasori, el chico pelirrojo que volvía loca a Sakura, Hidan el de cabello plateado por el que babeaba Tenten, Yahiko, el de cabello naranja del que Temari tenía su habitación llena de posters y fotos, y finalmente al chico de cabello verdoso, Zetsu por el que el corazón de la tímida Hinata latía desbocado.

A la chica de cabello azul, el rubio idéntico a ella con su pelo largo y los dos chicos de cabello negro no los conocía, y tampoco le interesaba demasiado, ya averiguaría más tarde sobre ellos.

Un minuto después de que ella los observara y ellos a ella, Yahiko dio la orden y la música de la canción que cantaría comenzó a sonar y casi enseguida su voz se unió al ritmo de la música.

Met a girl at seventeen  
Thought she meant the world to me,  
so I gave her everything,  
she turned out to be a cheat  
Said she'd been thinking for a long time  
and she found somebody new  
I've been thinking that this whole time

Well I never thought you'd stay  
That's okay  
I hope he takes your filthy heart  
and then he throws you away someday  
Before you go, there's one thing you oughta know

If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby  
If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby  
If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby  
If you can't hang then, there's the door

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

¡Listo! Capitulo dos terminado, como habrán visto ya decidí las parejas, algunas son un poquito raras, pero intente seguir las recomendaciones y sugerencias que Skipow y Naoko-eri me dieron, a esas dos personitas que amablemente se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un comentario, les estoy muy agradecida por haberlo hecho y espero no haberles aburrido con este capítulo.

Si tienen más sugerencias adelante, así como críticas sobre mi escritura y todo lo que vean mal déjenmelo saber para poder arreglarlo.

Les dejo el nombre de la canción que canta Ino y de la banda, me gusto mucho cuando la escuche y la voz del chico creo que queda bien para la voz que le imagino a Ino en esta historia, ni muy masculina, ni muy femenina.

Sleeping With Sirens - If You Can't Hang

A por cierto, discúlpenme si utilizo mucho esto ºººººººº, pero es para separar escenas, lugares y tiempos, pienso que así es más fácil entender que está pasando y en qué momento sin enredarnos, pero si molesta también díganme.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, les dejo el capitulo 3, realmente espero que les guste porque me partí el coco escribiéndolo XD, necesitaba algo como esto para el desarrollo del fic.

Les dejo leer, por favor disfruten y déjenme saber que piensan: 3

Capítulo 3 "Mal presentimiento"

Ino se negaba a salir de su habitación, y Sakura y Ten ten estaban intentando convencerla de unirse a ellas en la celebración, hacia un par de horas habían recibido una llamada de la manager de Akatsuki en la residencia, informándoles que Ino había sido elegida como nuevo miembro de la banda, sin embargo en vez de que la susodicha en cuestión se alegrara por haber cumplido su cometido principal, estaba completamente molesta y había corrido a su habitación.

-¡Vamos Ino! Tenemos pastel y tu música favorita para celebrar – le decía Ten ten

-¡Si Ino cerda, deja de hacernos esperar y sal para que podamos festejar! – dijo Sakura con un nuevo plan en mente, si a base de elogios y mimos para su compañera no lograban hacerla salir, quisa provocándola a una de sus peleas infantiles la haría abrir esa puerta.

-¡Ya les dije que no Frentona! Tengo todo lo que necesito aquí adentro así que ¡No molesten! – les grito desde dentro.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Contigo no se puede! ¡Si no sales ahora, entrare yo misma y te sacare!– grito ya exasperada la peli rosa tratando de forzar la cerradura de su habitación. En ese momento apareció Temari escaleras arriba totalmente ajena a la situación.

-Ten ten, ¿Por qué Sakura está tratando de derribar la puerta?

-Ya sabes que Ino se niega a salir, pero aún no sabemos porque y Sakura quiere sacarla a la fuerza – le explico Ten ten

-Ya veo, déjenme tratar – hizo a un lado a Sakura diciéndole que se calmara un poco y se acercó a la puerta - ¿Ino?

-¿Si Temari?

-¿Por qué no quieres salir? ¿Acaso estas enferma? – pregunto, un ligero tono de preocupación en su voz, a pesar de llevar poco tiempo viviendo juntas, sabía que Ino no se comportaba de esa manera a menos que algo la estuviera molestando realmente.

-No les puedo decir, y llamen a ala manager de Akatsuki, no voy a seguir fingiendo ser un chico, tuve suficiente con la audición de ayer – suspiro cansada de discutir, lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era estar sola y meditar, olvidar lo que había pasado el dia anterior.

Las tres chicas se miraron preocupadas, para que Ino se hubiera retractado de su palabra tan rápidamente, algo realmente malo debía haberle pasado en la audición, no querían seguir forzándola si había sido así, después de todo primero era su amiga, pero de verdad esperaban que les explicara por lo menos que había pasado para poder comprenderla un poco.

-Ino, lo siento – dijo Sakura triste por su amiga – pero podrías por favor explicarnos lo que paso, nosotras solo queremos ayudarte. No tienes que estar sola, si te hicieron algo malo comprenderemos por qué ya no quieres seguir con el plan y dejaremos de insistir.

-De acuerdo – accedió finalmente – pero llamen a Hinata también, no repetiré la historia una segunda vez – abrió la puerta ligeramente y las dejo pasar. Temari saco su celular y envió un rápido mensaje a Hinata, quien luego de 5 minutos apareció en la habitación también.

-Bien, ahora si estamos todas, puedes comenzar – la animo Ten ten

-Ok, aquí voy – suspiro profundo, antes de comenzar.

FLASHBACK

Estaba cubierta de sudor y jadeando, quizá se había excedido un poco con la energía que le había puesto a su presentación, pero a juzgar por las miradas que todos los presentes le dedicaban en ese momento, había logrado impresionarlos.

-¡Oh impresionante! ¿Verdad Deidara? Incluso mejor que Itachi – grito entusiasmado el chico de cabello negro y ojos rojos, codeando al chico rubio a su lado.

-¡Tobi! ¡Deja de moverte, me estas encajando tu codo, um! – Se quejó –Hmm Diría que es bueno, pero no más que Itachi

-Deidara tiene razón, ¡Ese renacuajo no tiene la potencia de Itachi al cantar, su voz es más aguda y la de Itachi es jodidamente más grave! – replico Hidan, uniéndose a la discusión de sus dos compañeros

-Concuerdo con ustedes, sin embargo, me parece que sería el compañero perfecto para Itachi… – agrego Yahiko pensativamente, los anteriores chicos tenían una voz casi tan grave como la de Itachi y eso no era lo que estaban buscando, en cambio el chico afeminado tenía todo lo que estaban buscando, incluso tenía una apariencia que llamaba la atención completamente.

–La combinación de sus voces seria perfecta – Termino por decir Sasori lo que todos estaban pensando

Itachi solo observaba molesto como todos se tragaban el cuento de esa chica, no entendía como era posible que nadie a parte de él lo hubiera notado, ¡Por favor! ¡Si era totalmente obvio! No iba negar que cantaba bien, incluso mejor que los anteriores participantes, pero él estaba seguro que no necesitaba a nadie para hacerle segunda voz, y mucho menos una chica.

Ella solo estaba parada ahí, observando todo con total satisfacción. Seguro estaba pensando que iba a ser elegida, ¡Pues estaba equivocada!, el jamás dejaría que algo así pasara.

-Bien Ino, puedes retirarte, en caso de ser elegido te llamaremos mañana temprano. Aún nos quedan 4 personas más que escuchar para poder tomar una decisión. – le dijo tranquilamente Konan mientras revisaba la lista que tenía en las manos y agregaba un par de comentarios al lado del nombre de Ino.

-¡Claro, muchas gracias por la oportunidad! – contesto entusiasmada antes de retirarse, tenía un buen presentimiento.

-Ah y por favor infórmale a los chicos que ya pasaron que pueden retirarse, les llamaremos mañana con la elección final – agrego antes de que desapareciera de su vista

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Su celular comenzó a timbrar con una melodía bastante alegre e inmediatamente supo de quien se trataba.

-Hola Sakura – dijo cansada, aun no llegaba a la salida del auditorio y solo quería irse a casa a dormir, ese definitivamente había sido uno de los días más largos de su vida.

-¡¿Qué paso Ino?! ¡¿Te descubrieron? ¿Te escogieron? Habla ya! – le gritaba la peli rosa desde el otro lado de la línea

-Calma Sakura, acabo de salir, dijeron que mañana llamaban….

Sigo charlando por teléfono con Sakura mientras seguía camino hacia la salida, indicándole el tiempo que tardaría en salir y llegar al punto de reunión, donde la recogerían para irse a casa.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la entrada principal, cuando alguien la tomo bruscamente del brazo haciéndola soltar su teléfono en el acto y se giró sorprendida para ver de quien se trataba, si su teléfono había sufrido algún daño, bueno, esperaba una gran explicación para lo sucedido.

-¡Espero que estés consiente de lo que hiciste, si le paso algo a mi teléfono tendrás que compensarlo! – espeto molesta soltándose del agarre, ¡Que falta de respeto! Ni siquiera se había disculpado por haberle tirado el teléfono.

-Eso no importa – dijo la voz que esa misma tarde había conocido, era el chico pelinegro de cabello largo, Itachi creyó haber escuchado que se llamaba

-Itachi… - soltó sin querer, mirándolo a los ojos, su mirada ónix conectándose con la suya por segunda vez en el día, sintió un escalofrió, al parecer él estaba más molesto que ella en ese momento.

El no dijo nada más y molesto volvió a tomarla del brazo arrastrándola con él. Ino estaba perpleja, no tenía idea de lo que él estaba pensando, sin embargo parecía que tenía bastante claro el destino al que se dirigían.

La empujo dentro de un salón vacío y entro tras de ella cerrando la puerta enseguida. La miro por un momento, como meditando lo que iba a decir.

-Esto… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me ha traído aquí? – pregunto ansiosa, sus amigas probablemente ya la estaban esperando

-Guarda silencio, yo hago las preguntas aquí – ordeno callándola, Itachi aún no tenía idea de cómo abordar el tema que quería tratar con ella sin dejarle saber que conocía su secreto.

-¿Por qué quieres formar parte de la banda? Un chico como tú no tiene futuro en esto, mírate eres extremadamente delgado, tu cara es tan delicada que parece de una chica y estoy seguro que ni siquiera llegas a medir más de un metro sesenta, además de cantar como nena – le dijo fríamente, esperaba con eso poder molestarla y que desistiera de su plan, no quería llegar a los extremos con ella, porque de saberse algo acerca de ello, afectaría su imagen totalmente.

-¡¿EH?! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así?! ¡Como yo luzca no tiene nada que ver contigo y para tu información, mido un metro sesenta y dos centímetros! – se puso a la defensiva, ese chico sí que era grosero, mira que hablarle de esa manera cuando apenas y se conocían.

-No te pregunte tu estatura grillo, incluso Sasori es más alto que tu

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! ¡Hazte a un lado maldito imbécil! – le dijo totalmente indignada, ahora sí que Itachi había herido su orgullo, mira que compararla con un grillo, si ese idiota quería seguir vivo lo mejor sería que la dejara marcharse en ese momento.

Se encamino hacia la puerta molesta a más no poder, no dejaría que ese idiota siguiera insultándola de ese modo. Pero él no se movió ni un centímetro de su sitio y eso le hizo enfadar aún más.

-¿Qué no me escuchaste? Dije que te muevas o es que acaso estas sordo –

Itachi la miro de nueva cuenta, ¿Cómo era posible que su mirada siguiera aun sin hacer efecto alguno en ella? Al contrario de lo que quería lograr, ella le estaba colmando la paciencia y eso no le gustaba para nada, así que la haría retractarse de sus palabras, incluso si eso significaba tomar medidas más serias.

Ella seguía tratando de pasar sobre él y continuaba empujándolo hacia un lado, sin tener ni la más mínima idea de lo que se le venía a continuación.

Itachi la tomo de los hombros y girándola hacia él, sin ninguna clase de cuidado, le planto un forzoso beso en los labios, dejándola perpleja por segunda vez, ella jamás habría imaginado que alguien como él fuera capaz de algo así.

-¡Suéltame pervertido! – le grito alejándose bruscamente de él, mientras una pequeña lagrima llena de rabia corría por su mejilla, ¿porque había hecho eso?, su primer beso lo estaba guardando para el chico de sus sueños y ese imbécil engreído se lo había robado.

Salió corriendo de la habitación, aun conteniendo las ganas de llorar, pueda que para muchos algo como eso no significara nada, pero para ella eso era su mundo, tal vez sonaba ridículo para alguien de su edad, pero ella estaba guardando ese primer beso para cuando realmente estuviera enamorada.

Itachi solo se quedó ahí parado, una ligera sonrisa en su rosto. Con esto seguramente ella no volvería a la banda aun si era elegida, lo pudo sentir en la última mirada que ella le había dirigido, ella le odiaba.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-E-entonces es por eso que estabas llorando cuando te recogimos ¿Ino? – pregunto tímidamente Hinata e Ino solo asintió

-Escucha Ino, comprendo por qué no quieres volver a verlo, pero no es algo tan grave. De hecho si lo piensas con la cabeza fría, eres bastante afortunada mira que ser besada por iniciativa propia del príncipe helado, y ¡encima vestida como un chico! – le dijo Temari tratando de animarla

-Para mí es algo grave, talvez para ustedes solo sea un simple beso, pero para mí era importante y ahora está todo ¡arruinado! – la actitud de sus amigas tan despreocupadas estaba comenzado a molestarla, además podía haber sido un príncipe real el que la besara y a ella le hubiera dado igual si no era su persona amada.

-Anda Ino no seas infantil, tú no eres así, nunca te dejas vencer por nada ni nadie. Además estoy segura que lo hizo por una razón. – esta vez era el turno de Sakura en tratar de animarla, ella la conocía mejor que nadie y tenía razón, ella no se dejaba vencer por nadie.

-Sakura tiene razón Ino, piénsalo, quizá lo que el realmente quería era esto, que rechazaras entrar a la banda. Él es el vocalista, por lo tanto se sintió amenazado al oírte cantar y teme ser remplazado por ti. – la rubia de ojos verdes continuo analizando la situación, ahora que lo pensaba claramente, todo apuntaba a ello, en un principio no sabía que él era el vocalista de la banda, pero ahora todo tenía sentido, su actitud brusca con ella y los comentarios hirientes.

-Y-yo no creo que Itachi sea una persona celosa, mucho menos insegura. – volvió a hablar Hinata recordando cómo era el pelinegro en sus conciertos

-Bueno, sea o no de esa forma, no me va a hacer que me rinda tan fácilmente. Si pretendía hacer que rechace mi lugar en la banda, que tanto me costó obtener está muy equivocado. ¡¿Me escuchaste Itachi?! ¡Si quieres guerra, guerra tendrás! Jajajaja – Ino se levantó con total seguridad y dirigiendo su amenaza al aire, riendo como maniaca.

-Bueno chicas, parece que estamos de nuevo en el juego – comento Ten ten satisfecha y las demás chicas solo asintieron.

Mientras en otro lugar, un chico pelinegro sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Listo, este capítulo ha llegado a su fin, acepto sugerencias y críticas constructivas, comentarios positivos : 3

Les dejo saber que estoy tomando en cuenta sus sugerencias, y pronto las verán en acción, así que no se desesperen.

El próximo capítulo lo estaré publicando el próximo domingo, ya que estaré algo ocupada con la facultad esta semana, pero en compensación y si les gusta la idea, lo hare el doble de largo o actualizo dos capítulos, como ustedes decidan.

Nuevamente agradesco sus comentarios Naoko-eri y Skipow, además de Juvia, a quien le dejo saber que sí, si habrá futuros amoríos entre los Akatsuki e Ino como me lo han sugerido. Y Skipow, tratare de hacer realidad tu fantasía de un trio entre Sasori, Sakura y Hidan, ya me las arreglare para ello. Naoko-eri también me encanta la idea de la peluca y celos jojojo, espero pronto poder agregar todo eso a la historia, por ahora con este capítulo termina lo light, y se vienen más enredos :3

Gracias por leer n_n


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! Lamento la tardanza chicas, espero que les guste el capi, a mí me encanto escribirlo.

Lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes, es más larguito que lo normal, y me apena decir que no podre subir los dos capis que prometí, explico al final el porqué, pero no se apuren, mañana o como máximo pasado mañana subiré el próximo capítulo. Se vendrán cosas más interesantes: 3

¡Por favor disfruten la lectura! n_n

Capítulo 4

"A la Universidad"

Después de casi dos semanas yendo regularmente a practicar con la banda para el nuevo single que saldría en un par de semanas, Ino había logrado habituarse a sus compañeros, ahora conocía más a fondo los gustos y disgustos de cada quien, además de sus edades, le sorprendió saber que dos de ellos eran de su edad, aunque la mayoría rondaba los 20 y tantos.

Y el mismo tiempo que llevaba conociéndolos, era el mismo tiempo que tenía sin toparse con Itachi, vaya que el chico era rencoroso. Como le interesaba muy poco el proyecto de su jefe, y probablemente a ella la odiaba; había optado por no presentarse a los ensayos, a pesar de las suplicas de su manager y compañeros. Ino estaba feliz, pues aún le resentía lo sucedió la última vez que lo vio, y a estas alturas sería bastante extraño confrontarlo con ese tema, sobre todo porque tanto para él, como para el resto de Akatsuki, ella no era una ella, sino más bien un él.

Y sin embargo, el inminente encuentro con Itachi (que tarde o temprano tendría que suceder) no era lo que la tenía tan preocupada, más bien se trataba de otro asunto un poco más complicado.

El hecho de que ahora mismo se encontrara ingresando al campus de su nueva facultad, junto con otros dos miembros de Akatsuki, era lo que la tenía con los nervios de punta. Cuando Konan le había preguntado si pensaba ingresar a la universidad dentro de poco debido a su edad, y le había sonsacado información que ella consideraba bastante irrelevante para la chica de pelo azul, jamás imagino que se tratara de esto.

Konan había instado a los dos chicos que ahora la acompañaban, a asistir a su misma universidad y tomar tantas clases como fuera posible los tres juntos, Ino, Sasori y Deidara. Al principio cuando Konan lo sugirió, pensó que era totalmente una locura, ambos jóvenes eran bastante famosos y reconocidos, con un futuro brillante en la industria del entretenimiento, e Ino no veía porque razón Konan necesitaba que ellos la acompañaran en su día a día universitario, pero la respuesta a su incógnita no se hizo esperar, cuando ese mismo día, Kakuzu, el principal patrocinador y dueño de la banda apareció durante el ensayo y le entrego a cada uno (Ino, Sasori y Deidara) una chaqueta negra con nubes rojas a modo de estampado, el símbolo de la banda e Ino comprendió inmediatamente su objetivo.

Lo que el sugería con esto, se resumía de una manera que a todos les hizo sentir vergüenza ajena por el hombre amante del dinero, básicamente lo que Kakuzu quería lograr haciendo que Sasori y Deidara asistieran a la Universidad junto con ella, era publicidad y nuevos fans. Él estaba seguro que el hacerlos participe de un evento tan normal como lo era asistir a la universidad, ayudaría de manera totalmente positiva a la banda y le haría ganar más dinero. Por supuesto, la chaqueta era parte primordial en su plan, hacerlos ver más "atractivos" y estaba prohibido que asistieran sin ella.

Ahora los tres se encontraban sumidos en un mar de gente que intentaba obtener un autógrafo de Sasori o de Deidara, a ella aun no la conocían de nada, y sin embargo aun así, tampoco la dejaban salir de todo ese embrollo.

Con el pelirrojo en su lado izquierdo y el que podría prácticamente ser su hermano en su lado derecho, Ino estaba en una situación un tanto comprometedora, era un sándwich, y si el tumulto de gente no dejaba de empujar a ambos chicos contra su persona, pronto estaría en un grave aprieto. La faja que cubría sus pechos y la ayudaba a disimular esa zona se estaba desabrochando entre tanto empujón y pronto acabaría soltándose por completo, dejándola expuesta.

-¡H-Hey! – Grito sorprendida - ¡Alguien me ha tocado el trasero!

-Bienvenido a la vida de Akatsuki – contesto Sasori más que hastiado, esta situación comenzaba a colmarle la paciencia, y él no era precisamente la persona más paciente en el mundo.

-Jajajajajaja Acostúmbrate, esto va a ser todos los días – se sumó Deidara a la conversación, a duras penas conteniendo la risa

-¡¿De verdad?! ¡En que lio me he metido! – volvió a gritar desesperada, si uno de esos locos fans de Akatsuki que ahora los rodeaban se atrevía a tocarle el tórax plano que supuestamente tenia, se daría cuenta inmediatamente que era una chica, era cierto que la faja le ayudaba a disminuir el prominente pecho que tenía, pero aun así no era suficiente, y menos ahora que la faja se estaba aflojando. Si había logrado sobrevivir hasta ahora como un chico, era porque siempre utilizaba una chaqueta con su atuendo para ayudarla a disminuir la apariencia abultada de su pecho, y camisas holgadas que cumplían la misma función.

-Tranquilo, una vez que te acostumbres no será tan terrible, incluso podría llegar a gustarte – le dijo Deidara dándole una palmada en la espalda y una sonrisa llena de picardía, causando que Ino gritara una vez más, pero esta vez aterrada.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Esto no es posible! ¡No puede estar pasando! – siguió gritando mientras instintivamente dirigía sus brazos hacia su pecho para cubrirse. Cuando Deidara le dio aquella palmada en la espalda hace un momento, había causado que el ultimo broche de la faja se soltara y ahora sus pechos estaban prácticamente en el aire, debajo de su ropa.

-Está bien, está bien, entiendo que no eres esa clase de persona. ¡Con un demonio, no es para tanto así que deja de gritar Ino! – le recrimino Deidara pues sus gritos le habían calado en los oídos al estar realmente cerca el uno del otro, incluso Sasori parecía afectado por sus agudos gritos sin control.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Tengo que irme! – apretó su chaqueta lo más que pudo y se abrazó así misma cubriendo su pecho, antes de salir a empujones del tumulto de gente y correr a buscar a alguna de sus amigas para que la ayudara.

-¡Espera! ¡No sabemos en qué edificio serán nuestras clases! – alcanzo a escuchar en la distancia como Deidara le gritaba y trataba de seguirla fuera de aquel alboroto. Bueno ellos tendrían que perdonarla por abandonarlos, pero la suya era una situación de vida o muerte, mucho más importante que darles un tour por las instalaciones del campus y guiarlos al aula en la que tomarían su primer clase, así que siguió corriendo lo más rápido posible, dejando a ambos chicos a su suerte y más que molestos con ella.

-¡Maldito mocoso me las pagara! –

-Tranquilo Deidara, ¿olvidas lo que dijo Konan? Nada de maldecir frente a los fans, si se entera serás hombre muerto, ya nos vengaremos de el por abandonarnos después. Ahora mismo tenemos que encontrar una forma de librarnos de esta situación nosotros mismos…. – dijo Sasori pensativo, aun si lograban salir del tumulto de gente justo como lo había hecho Ino momentos antes, estos los seguirían por todos lados de igual forma y terminarían en la misma situación otra vez.

-Agg no le iras a decir o ¿sí? – Pregunto Deidara preocupado, a saber que le haría Konan esta vez sí se enteraba de la actitud que había mostrado frente a cientos de fans en su nueva universidad. Puesto que, aunque la presencia de Deidara y Sasori ahí fuera solo una fachada para publicidad, ella había sido bastante clara en que debía cuidar su vocabulario o algo en verdad muy malo le pasaría.

-No.. Ahora piensa en algo rápido para salir de aquí, o ¿es que finalmente el tinte que usas para teñirte te ha matado las pocas neuronas que tenías?

-¡Hijo de… te he dicho cientos de veces que soy rubio natural! – protesto el chico rubio molesto, ¿Por qué siempre que Sasori se molestaba con algo, tenía que atacarlo a él y su cabello? Si fuera rubio teñido tendría raíces cada dos por tres asomándose en su cabeza, y el nunca en su vida las había tenido.

-Hmm claro – fue la única respuesta que obtuvo el rubio por parte del pelirrojo, e iba a seguir protestando hasta que Sasori se retractara de lo dicho, pero fue interrumpido incluso antes de empezar por una voz que le sonaba bastante familiar, regañando a los jóvenes aglomerados a su alrededor y disipando el circulo en el que estaban encerrados.

-Vaya, vaya, escuche de mis estudiantes temprano esta mañana que dos miembros de una famosa banda estarían acudiendo a clases en esta universidad, pero jamás imagine que se tratara de ustedes chicos – hablo un hombre bastante más alto que ambos, y de cabello azul oscuro, acercándose a ellos. Vestía un pantalón negro y camisa azul con corbata.

-¿Kisame? ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que te habías ido a otro país a cumplir con lo que tu familia esperaba de ti – exclamo Deidara mas que contento, tenía cerca de dos años sin ver a Kisame

-Así es, estoy cumpliendo con los deseos de mi padre, ahora soy docente en esta Universidad. Daré clases de estadística y de Inglés dos veces a la semana. Bastante aburrido si me preguntan, pero ya saben, un hombre mayor como yo no debería formar parte de una banda para jóvenes, según palabras de mi padre y el mismo Kakuzu.

-¡Tonterías! La banda no es lo mismo sin ti, Itachi se volvió un total amargado y Kakuzu nos pone en las situaciones más ridículas que puedas imaginar, solo para atraer más gente y así poder ganar más dinero el ¡maldito!

-Así es, cuando te fuiste pensamos que la banda se disolvería, todos peleábamos por la inestable actitud de Itachi, incluso estuvimos en hiatus un par de meses, hasta que Kakuzu se hartó porque las ventas estaban bajando y nos obligó a firmar un contrato en el que estipulaba que si no nos llevábamos bien, nos demandaría a cada uno por 100 millones de dólares – Sasori se unió a la conversación, incluso aunque no lo demostrara, él también se sentía contento por reencontrarse con Kisame, pues él era quien mantenía el orden en la banda antes de que Konan se convirtiera en su manager.

-¿De verdad? Jajajaja ese tacaño de Kakuzu nunca cambiara, menos mal que no los demando, estarían trabajando para el gratuitamente por el resto de sus vidas. En fin, díganme ¿que los trae a esta universidad? No me digan que es otro de esos raros planes de Kakuzu para ganar dinero – pregunto Kisame riendo, de verdad que Kakuzu era extremista cuando se trataba de dinero en juego. Su risa estallo aún más fuerte cuando por única respuesta a su pregunta, obtuvo un leve asentimiento por parte de los dos a modo de sí.

-¿Cuándo regresaste Kisame? Tenía entendido que te fuiste a Estados Unidos a estudiar y obtener tu título – pregunto Sasori cambiando de tema

-Bueno tengo cerca de dos meses que llegue a la ciudad y hoy también es mi primer día enseñando en esta Universidad – dijo pensativo

-¡¿Dos meses?! ¡Se puede saber ¿porque no has ido a visitarnos aun?! – Grito Deidara ahora molesto - ¡El maldito de Itachi ha estado más insoportable que nunca! Sobre todo ahora que Ino se unió a la banda

-¡Deidara! ¡Es la tercera vez que dices esa palabra en los últimos 15 minutos, si vuelves a decirla te juro que le diré a Konan! – esta vez quien grito fue Sasori, regañando a Deidara, no era una palabra muy altisonante, pero el hecho de que su compañero no paraba de decirla le molestaba y mucho.

-¿Konan? ¿Ino? – Kisame los miro expectante, ambos nombres parecían de mujer y por lo que el sabia, Kakuzu jamás aceptaría que una mujer formara parte de la banda, eso sería demasiado extraño, según le había dicho.

-Ah sí, Konan es nuestra manager y me tiene prohibido maldecir frente a los fans pff – bufó Deidara molesto – e Ino es el chico nuevo que se unió a la banda, tiene una voz bastante buena que incluso el gran Itachi esta celoso, por eso se porta como una tonta diva loca, ¡Ya no lo soporto!

-Oh ya veo, tendré que visitarlos uno de estos días para conocer al chico nuevo y comprobar con mis propios ojos el comportamiento de Itachi, quizá pueda ayudar a que mejore jeje –

-Ino estaba con nosotros hace un rato, pero salió corriendo asustado luego de que Deidara le sugiriera aprovecharse de las fans

-¡Eso no es cierto Sasori! Lo único que dije fue que tarde o temprano le llegaría a gustar que las fans tocaran su trasero, jum – explico Deidara apenado, no quería que Kisame pensara mal de el

-Jajajajaja Tu nunca cambias Deidara – rio estrepitosamente – Vengan, suficiente charla por hoy, se les va a hacer tarde para clases, ¿A qué hora les tocaba su primera clase?

-A las 10

-¡Mierda! Son las 10:40, vamos los guiare a su salón

Y así fue como los tres hombres salieron corriendo para encontrar el aula en la que tenían clases Deidara y Sasori.

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

Por otra parte, Ino llevaba cerca de 20 minutos deambulando por todo el campus en busca de Sakura, Hinata, Tenten o Temari, la primera que se encontrara, para que le ayudara con su situación, sola no podía acomodarse la faja, y como no conocía de nada el campus, o los horarios de sus amigas, le estaba resultando bastante difícil el dar con alguna de ellas.

Finalmente decidió que lo más sensato sería marcarle por teléfono a Sakura en lugar de irla buscando por ahí como una loca. Así que se adentró en el baño de hombres más cercano y se encerró en uno de los pocos cubículos disponibles, un baño para chicos no era para nada como el de las chicas, había más orinales que cubículos en todo el cuarto y por suerte para ella en ese momento los baños estaban vacíos.

Saco su teléfono e inmediatamente presiono la tecla de llamada en la foto de Sakura, dándole el tono de llamada. Espero un par de minutos hasta que finalmente la voz de Sakura sonó desde el otro lado.

-Ino ¿Qué pasa? Estoy en medio de una clase. Sea lo que sea, ¿No puede esperar? – pregunto la peli rosa aun apenada, su teléfono había comenzado a sonar tan fuertemente en medio de la clase, que había interrumpido a su profesor y este la había regañado, ella no pudo más que disculparse y solicitar permiso para salir y tomar la llamada.

-¡No, no puede esperar Sakura! ¡Estoy en un aprieto! – la voz de Ino sonaba desesperada y Sakura se preocupó.

-Ino tranquilízate, tus gritos me lastiman los oídos, dime calmadamente ¿Qué sucede? – solicito

-Sakura, se me soltó la faja que oculta mis pechos – dijo ahora en un susurro muy poco audible para Sakura

-¿Qué? Ino ahora hablas demasiado bajo y no te escucho, háblame más fuerte

-¡Maldición Sakura! ¡La faja se desabrocho y mis pechos están al descubierto! – le grito exasperada, que si hablaba muy alto la lastimaba y que si hablaba bajito no escuchaba, Sakura si que era exigente

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Alguien te vio? ¿Dónde estás ahora?! – ahora Sakura gritaba preocupadísima, llamando la atención de sus compañeros que seguían dentro del aula y como no, de su profesor también

-¡Señorita Haruno, si no quiere estar dentro de mi clase y prefiere estar afuera hablando por teléfono lo entiendo, pero por favor no arme tal escandalo aquí afuera y distraiga a sus compañeros que si desean aprender! – la reprendió su profesor sin dejar de gritarle

-¡Lo siento mucho! – se disculpó – ¡Pero es realmente una emergencia! – entro corriendo al aula y tomo sus cosas rápidamente para salir lo más rápido posible en busca de Ino, el profesor solo la miro desconcertado.

-Esta juventud de ahora – suspiro antes de regresar a seguir impartiendo su clase, mientras observaba como la peli rosa desaparecía de su campo de visión.

En su camino en busca de Ino en uno de los tantos baños que había en el campus Sakura se topó con una escena muy poco inusual. En su dirección, venían corriendo dos miembros de Akatsuki junto con su profesor de estadística, ella solo se quedó en shock, observando maravillada como su amado pelirrojo incluso corriendo apurado lucia tan cool e increíblemente guapo.

Por un momento olvido el propósito de su apurada carrera y comenzó a correr detrás de ellos cuando pasaron por su lado.

-¡Sasori-kun espérame! – gritaba más que alegre, no podía creer que su amor platónico estuviera en ese momento corriendo frente a ella, tenía que alcanzarlo a como diera lugar.

-¡Eh Sasori, parece que una de tus fans nos está siguiendo! – le grito Kisame corriendo a su lado, Deidara solo podía reír, conocía muy bien a Sasori y sabía cuánto le molestaba que las chicas actuaran de esa forma frente a él.

-Jajajaja Deberías detenerte un poco y complacerla Sasori, seguro solo quiere robarte un beso junto con tu autógrafo – le hizo burla Deidara, recordando la vez en que durante una firma de autógrafos, una chica loca lo había perseguido de manera similar por todo el lugar gritando su nombre y diciendo "Solo quiero un beso tuyo y si quieres tu autógrafo, Sasori-kun!, hasta que finalmente lo había alcanzado y le había robado un beso, se quedó sin su autógrafo, pero ahora Sasori ya no era virgen de labios y vivía molesto cada vez que se lo recordaban.

-¡Cállate Deidara, eso no pasara! – dijo Sasori ya molesto, no le gustaba que le recordaran ese día para nada.

-Vamos, no seas así Sasori, un ídolo vive por y para sus fans, deberías darle lo que quiere – Kisame se unió a Deidara en las burlas contra su persona y repentinamente Sasori detuvo su marcha, lo que Kisame había dicho era verdad, ellos vivían por y para sus fans, ya que sin ellos no serían nada, le daría un autógrafo a la chica y los alcanzaría en un momento, no debía ser grosero, sobre todo porque si eso repercutía de manera negativa en los planes de Kakuzu, seria hombre muerto.

-Los alcanzo en un segundo – fue todo lo que dijo ante la mirada sorprendida de sus compañeros, y se dio media vuelta para encarar a la chica que seguía gritando su nombre detrás de él.

-¡Sasori-kun! Por fin te alcanzo – dijo Sakura felizmente, aparte de aquella vez en la firma de autógrafos, donde se había comportado de manera bastante inapropiada con él, jamás había estado tan cerca suyo, solo esperaba que él no la recordara.

-Hola… – dijo el a secas, mirándola de pies a cabeza, esperando que ella se presentara, más por formalidad que por otra cosa, pero curiosamente esa chica de cabello rosado frente a él se le hacía bastante familiar.

-M-mi nombre es Sakura, Haruno Sakura – logro decir ahora muy nerviosa, cuando comenzó a perseguirlo hacia unos momentos, no esperaba que el realmente se parara a hablar con ella.

-Un placer Sakura, me presentaría, pero parece que tú ya me conoces – le sonrió amablemente, normalmente odiaba cualquier interacción con sus fans fuera de algún concierto o firma de autógrafos, pero de alguna extraña manera el entusiasmo de la chica y la familiaridad con la que ella se dirigía a él, se le habían pegado y ahora se sentía más tranquilo y relajado frente a ella.

-¡Si! ¡Soy tu más grande fan y de verdad sería fantástico si pudiéramos ser amigos Sasori-kun!

-Claro, ¿Por qué no? Asistiré a esta Universidad por tiempo indefinido y sería bueno tener alguien más con quien charlar aparte del bueno para nada de Deidara y ese escurridizo de Ino jajaja – Sasori rio genuinamente al escuchar la declaración de Sakura, y realmente no sabía porque había aceptado su ofrecimiento tan fácilmente, pero se sentía tan calmado al hablar con aquella chica que no había dudado ni un segundo en aceptar ser su amigo.

-¡¿De verdad?! ¡Eres el mejor Sasori-kun!- le dijo Sakura totalmente entusiasmada, brincando de alegría y abrazándolo emocionada, sin embargo se apartó de él inmediatamente al sentir su incomodidad y recordar que en su perfil de Wiki Star había leído que a Sasori no le gustaba para nada el ser tocado por las personas. – L-Lo siento mucho Sasori-kun, olvide que no te gusta mucho el contacto con extraños – dijo totalmente apenada y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

-No te preocupes Sakura, ya no somos extraños ¿O sí? – Le dijo coquetamente y Sakura no pudo más que aumentar el rubor en sus mejillas, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando en ese momento – Bien te veo después, tengo que alcanzar al idiota de Deidara, se supone que teníamos una clase ahora mismo y ya se nos hizo bastante tarde

-Yo te puedo guiar Sasori-kun, seguro no conoces el campus y tus amigos ya se fueron, déjame ver tu horario – se ofreció ya más calmada, si quería conquistar a Sasori tenía que dejar de actuar como una fan enloquecida, ahora serian amigos, eso era un progreso, pero no porque él le había coqueteado levemente significaba que lo había conquistado, aun le faltaba un largo camino por recorrer.

-Es verdad, ya se fueron, les dije que me esperaran – comento visiblemente molesto, volteando a ver en la dirección en la que había dejado a sus amigos hace un momento, solo para comprobar que lo que decía Sakura era cierto. Tomo la hoja de papel doblada que guardaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se la entrego.

-¡Vaya Sasori-kun, estamos en las mismas clases! Aunque tú tienes clases solo de 10 a 1, y yo de 7 a 1. Vamos, ya se en que aula deberías estar en este momento, le diré al maestro que te perdiste y Salí a buscarte, así no habrá regaño para ambos – Sasori se la quedó mirando confundido, ¿Porque habrían de regañarla también?

– Hace un rato deje el salón apresurada en medio de la clase por una tontería y el profesor estará muy molesto de seguro, si decimos que salí a buscarte, seguro lo dejara pasar – Sakura se apresuró en explicarle y lo tomo de la mano mientras salía corriendo en dirección al aula, faltaban escasos 5 minutos para que terminara la clase y si no alcanzaban al profesor antes de irse, ambos tendrían una amonestación.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Mientras tanto, Ino seguía esperando a Sakura encerrada en uno de los cubículos del baño de hombres, totalmente preocupada de que tarde o temprano el baño se llenara de hombres que necesitaban usar el baño y ella estuviera aun ahí encerrada, sin ninguna vía de escape para ocultar su identidad.

-¡Maldicion Sakura! ¡¿Por qué te toma tanto tiempo llegar aquí?! – grito más que molesta, Sakura ya no le contestaba el teléfono ni tampoco los múltiples mensajes que le había estado mandando, sin ser consiente que su voz ahora sonaba como la de la chica que era y que justo en ese momento alguien entraba en el baño.

Toc Toc, escucho de repente que tocaban la puerta y estuvo a punto de gritar alarmada, pero se contuvo, regulando su voz de nuevo para que sonara más gruesa.

-Está ocupado – logro decir calmadamente

-¿Ino? – Pregunto la persona recién llegada – Ino sé que eres tú, abre la puerta. Sabes que no puedes entrar en el baño de hombres por más que ya no aguantes y el baño de chicas este lleno

A Ino esa voz le sonó muy familiar, sin embargo no lograba evocar en sus recuerdos a la persona a quien le pertenecía, después de todo llevaba mucho tiempo estudiando en el extranjero y no había visto a sus antiguos amigos aun.

-Sal de una vez problemática, antes de que llegue alguien más y te vea aquí – el tono aburrido de su voz y la palabra "problemática" hicieron clic en la memoria de Ino, se trataba de Shikamaru, ¡Su mejor amigo de toda la vida, Shikamaru!

-¡Shikamaru! – abrió la puerta y salto entusiasmada, atrapando a su amigo en un fuerte abrazo, olvidando del todo la situación que hacía unos momentos la angustiaba y que iba vestida precisamente como un chico. -¡No sabes cuánto te extrañe!

-¡E Ino! Tranquila, si alguien entra y te ve… - hizo una breve pausa al darse cuenta como ella iba vestida, y que su largo y preciado cabello ahora estaba excesivamente cortó. Recordó como cuando le toco la puerta ella había hecho un esfuerzo por disimular su aguda voz y hacerla parecer a la de un chico, justo como cuando lo imitaba en la primaria, uniendo las piezas, ella no estaba en ese baño porque el de chicas estaba lleno, en su lugar, estaba fingiendo ser un chico.

-Lo siento Shikamaru, pero tenía tanto tiempo deseando verte, no pensé que te encontraría aquí. Sakura no me dijo que estudiaban en la misma universidad.

-Ino, ¿Por qué estas fingiendo ser un hombre? – fue directo al grano, desconcertándola por completo

-¿eh? ¿De qué hablas Shikamaru? Yo no…. – se interrumpió así misma recordando que en efecto, si estaba fingiendo ser un hombre, y la razón por la que estaba encerrada en ese cubículo. -¡Shikamaru! Tienes que ayudarme, ahorita mismo no te puedo explicar, pero necesito que me lleves fuera de la Universidad y encuentres a Sakura, Ten ten, Hinata o Temari por mí. ¡Nadie puede enterarse que soy una chica!

-Pero Ino, es muy evidente que eres una chica, mira tus prominentes pechos te delatan – le dijo sin tacto alguno señalando la parte de su anatomía en cuestión, causando que Ino se sonrojara a mas no poder de pura vergüenza

-Idiota, la faja que tenia se soltó y ahora estoy en un apuro, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible Shikamaru? –

-Yo solo recalco lo obvio, no es para tanto. Toma, mi chaqueta es más grande que esa que llevas y te ayudara a cubrirte mejor. – le dijo extendiéndole una chaqueta de color verde oscuro para que se la pusiera. – Ven te llevare a mi dormitorio

-Gracias Shikamaru, prometo que te explicare todo una vez allí

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

¡Y este capítulo ha llegado a su fin!

Espero les haya gustado, lo hice lo más largo que pude, y estaría más largo, pero no quiero que sea cansado de leer :3.

Prometí un capítulo más largo que lo normal o dos capítulos seguidos, ustedes me pidieron dos capis y lamento no poder cumplir con ello como se debe, pero ayer estuve todo el día en práctica de laboratorio y fue un día cansado, por lo que ya no pude escribir nada.

El día de hoy me senté por un buen rato para escribirles este capítulo con mucho cariño y espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Me gusto escribirlo, lamento que no haya habido ItaIno esta vez, pero ahorita mismo probablemente ya este con una buena parte del siguiente capítulo que espero subir mañana o pasado mañana, todo depende de si mi querido padre se apiada de mí y paga el internet TwT , ya que estoy sin el ahora mismo y la inspiración no es la misma sin Youtube haha. (Ahora mismo estoy utilizando mi celular como modem para poder actualizar :3)

Bueno ya fue mucho cuento de mis desgracias, quiero agradecerles sus lindos comentarios otra vez y que sepan que los siguientes capítulos espero hacerlos así de largos, con muchas más situaciones comprometedoras para nuestra querida Ino :3. También les dejo saber que si es posible para mí y si está bien con ustedes también, cada dos capítulos estaré dándole un poquito de protagonismo a las demás chicas, que como pudieron ver, en este y quizá en el próximo capítulo le toco a Sakura con Sasori.

Eso es todo. Bye bye n_n


	5. Chapter 5

Taran! Aquí está el capítulo 5, espero les guste :3

Gracias por seguirme la pista n_n

Capítulo 5

"Estilo princesa"

Sakura se había pasado las siguientes dos horas de clases enfrascada en sus pensamientos, recordando con mucha ilusión su encuentro con Sasori, y pensando lo afortunada que era de compartir clases con él. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de porque él estaba ahí, y tampoco se le había ocurrió preguntarle, por lo que ese tema también ocupaba sus pensamientos.

-No vemos luego Sakura – Sasori la saco de sus pensamientos, la clase había terminado y se estaba despidiendo de ella.

-S-Si, nos vemos luego Sasori-Kun – sonrió dulcemente – espero que tengamos más clases juntos, aunque no conozco tus intereses estudiantiles, pero quizá las otras clases que escogiste también sean las mismas.

-Si a Ino le interesa la medicina seguro que sí, mi horario y el de Deidara son el mismo que el suyo –

-Bueno, entonces espero que Ino… - ese nombre resonó en su cabeza un par de veces luego de haberlo pronunciado, y de pronto recordó que ella la estaba esperando en algún baño de hombres del enorme campus, para ayudarla a salir de un gran aprieto. - ¡Rayos! Sasori, tengo que irme inmediatamente, acabo de recordar un asunto pendiente.

Sakura salió corriendo, dejando al pelirrojo asombrado por su velocidad, prácticamente había salido disparada del salón como un rayo.

-Vamos Sasori, Konan nos espera en la entrada. Antes de que se junte otra vez la gente y sea imposible salir de aquí. – le dijo Deidara prácticamente arrastrándolo consigo fuera del aula.

-¿Qué hay de Ino? ¿Por qué crees que no llego a clases?

-No lo sé, no tenemos tiempo para preocuparnos por él. Sea lo que sea en lo que se haya metido que se las arregle él solo, así como nos dejó a nuestra suerte temprano. Y no creas que tú te salvas también, si note que hablabas con la misma chica de antes, parece que finalmente te pego el amor, picaron.

-¡Cállate Deidara! – le dio un codazo en el estómago, haciendo que Deidara se quejara del dolor – Solo pensé que sería bueno hablar con alguien que no sea un idiota o un afeminado de vez en cuando para variar.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo no soy un afeminado! – se quejó Deidara no entendiendo la indirecta, Sasori en realidad se refería a él como el idiota y a Ino como el afeminado, aunque ella fuera una chica, claro que esto él no lo sabía.

-Idiota – dijo por lo bajo y siguió caminando delante de él.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! Yo no soy ningún idiota, enano de mierda –

-Si a esas vamos, tú también eres un enano de mierda, idiota. Mides escasos dos centímetros más que yo

-Al menos no parezco un niño de primaria

-Y yo al menos no parezco una chica plana con complejo de hombre que se tiñe el cabello de rubio

-¡Ya te dije que es natural!

-¡¿Qué les he dicho sobre discutir en la vía pública?! – ambos chicos dejaron de inmediato de discutir al ver que ya habían llegado a la entrada del campus, donde Konan los esperaba para llevarlos al estudio, con una expresión muy molesta en su rostro.

-Lo sentimos – dijeron al unísono reluctantemente, odiaban la actitud maternal de la peli azul, siempre regañándolos por cualquier cosa, pero desobedecerla o desafiarla significaba una reducción de su sueldo muy dramática, además de tener que realizar ciertas labores desagradables en el recinto donde residían todos los de la banda, a excepción de Ino.

-Bien, ¿no falta uno de ustedes? Yo deje a tres idiotas aquí esta mañana y ahora solo veo dos, ¿Dónde está Ino? – pregunto aun molesta

-No sabemos, desapareció entre la multitud de gente que nos rodeaba temprano y no lo hemos vuelto a ver, ni siquiera se presentó en clases – relato Deidara lo sucedido

-Bueno, espero que ya este de camino al estudio, Itachi finalmente decidió aparecerse por los ensayos y necesito escucharlos juntos para ver cómo suenan y que arreglos podemos hacer para que sea mejor.

-¿Kisame hablo con Itachi? – pregunto Sasori solo para cerciorarse, ya sabía la respuesta después de todo, aunque Kisame no habia especificado cuando los visitaría, suponía que lo había hecho ese mismo día luego de dejar a Deidara en el salón de clases, ya que Kisame era el mejor amigo de Itachi, probablemente estaba deseando encontrarse con él lo antes posible.

-Supongo que sí, un hombre me llamo antes preguntando por él, dijo que era un viejo amigo

-Es cierto, tu no conoces a Kisame, Konan él era un antiguo miembro de Akatsuki, el único que mantenía la actitud de diva de Itachi a raya, ya sabes, cuando se pone insoportable porque algo no es de su agrado, bueno él lo calmaba e Itachi era más agradable estando el, incluso mantenía controladas las estupideces de Tobi – Comentaba Deidara mientras se subía en el auto, seguido de Sasori y Konan.

-Bueno si lo ven, agradézcanle de mi parte. Estaba comenzando a dudar de que esto funcionaria sin la cooperación de Itachi.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ino estaba sentada en la cama de Shikamaru, explicándole todo el embrollo en el que sus amigas la habían metido hacia un par de semanas. Al final Shikamaru no había podido encontrar a ninguna de ellas y ella tampoco había logrado comunicarse con alguna, simplemente no cogían el teléfono, por lo que su solución fue quedarse en el dormitorio de Shikamaru dentro del campus, y esperar a que el chico terminara sus clases para poder charlar bien.

-Entonces básicamente te forzaron a hacer esto, ¿No es así?

-No, yo decidí hacerlo por ellas, si hubieras visto la expresión en sus caras cuando me contaban su historia y por qué tenía que ser yo, también hubieras aceptado. Se veían tan tristes, incluso Hinata me rogo, ¡tú sabes lo difícil que es decirle que no a Hinata!

-Vaya Ino, creo que has llevado el concepto de amistad un poco más lejos de lo que se acostumbra, para sacrificar tu "hermosa cabellera" de la que tanto te jactabas siempre, solo para ayudarlas a cumplir sus fantasías de fangirl. En verdad debes quererlas mucho.

-No solo las quiero Shikamaru, las amo, son lo mejor que tengo, claro aparte de ti problemático, incluso daría la vida por ustedes. – dijo en un tono dramático

-He tu eres la problemática. Problemática – le dijo Shikamaru, revolviendo su cabello juguetonamente, como solía hacer ella con el cuándo eran más chicos.

-Jajaja basta Shikamaru, me despeinas jajaja – se quejó aun riendo, dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama – Ah realmente espero que todo esto valga la pena al final, por lo menos alguna de ellas tiene que sacar algo bueno de esto.

-Te tienen a ti como amiga, eso es lo bueno de esto

-Gracias Shikamaru – cerró los ojos un momento, comenzaba a sentirse soñolienta. Justo antes de perderse en el mundo de los sueños, sintió como su teléfono comenzaba a timbrar descontroladamente en su bolsillo, por fin alguna de las chicas se había dignado a abrir sus mensajes y ahora le estaban respondiendo.

Vio la pantallita y en menos de un minuto habían entrado en su bandeja de mensajes del grupo que tenían en whatsapp cerca de 30 textos de ellas preguntándole si estaba bien y en donde se encontraba.

"Estoy en la cama de Shikamaru, en su dormitorio. ¿Puede alguna venir a ayudarme?"

Escribió rápidamente, sin darse cuenta que el auto corrector le había cambiado totalmente la frase. Solo se dio cuenta de esto, cuando los mensajes de contestación que le llegaron le parecieron muy extraños.

"Temari

Eres una picara Ino, apenas te encontraste con él y ya lo encamaste?"

"Hinata

0_0 Ino esas cosas no se dicen por mensaje"

"Ten ten

D: ¡Ino ¿porque andas contándole esas cosas a la tierna Hinata?! No pensé que fueras ese tipo de persona u_u"

"Sakura

¡¿Qué has hecho cerda?! ¡Todo esto es mi culpa, no debí abandonarte para irme con Sasori TwT"

-¿Qué rayos les pasa? "¿Cuándo te fuiste con Sasori Sakura?, ¿Es por eso que nunca apareciste para ayudarme?" – escribió extrañada, aun no entendía las reacciones de sus compañeras

"Sakura

No cambies de tema Ino, tienes mucho que explicar"

"Ino

¿Explicar que Sakura? Te estuve esperando por 30 minutos y nunca apareciste para ayudarme a acomodarme la faja, Shikamaru tuvo que intervenir y ayudarme a salir de ahí sin ser vista por nadie."

"Ten ten

¡Un momento! No me digas que por eso decidiste acostarte con él, ¿para que guardara silencio de tu identidad?"

"Temari

Pero mira nada más, que buena amiga resultaste ser, mira que sacrificar tu virginidad por nuestro bien, ¡Te mereces el premio a la mejor amiga del mundo mundial!"

"Ino

¡Alto ahí! ¡Detengan su alocada imaginación! ¿Acostarse? ¿Virginidad? ¡De dónde demonios sacaron esa idea?! Solo me estoy escondiendo en su dormitorio, esperando a ver si alguna de ustedes se digna a venir y ayudarme aquí, no le puedo pedir a el que me ayude con la faja ¿o sí?"

"Hinata

Es que, Ino tu escribiste "Estoy en la cama con Shikamaru, en su dormitorio ¿Quiere alguna venir a ayudarme?"

"Ino

Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja ¿De verdad creyeron que yo haría algo así? Realmente no me conocen entonces, por una mísera palabra que cambio el auto corrector y mis amigas pierden la cabeza, ya déjense de payasadas y venga alguna a ayudarme, tenía que estar en el estudio hace 5 min y entre más tarde en llegar, mayor será el regaño que Konan me va a poner"

"Sakura, Ten ten, Temari, Hinata

Lo sentimos"

"Sakura

Voy para allá Ino, ya estoy cerca. Perdón por olvidarme de ti, pero Sasori es Sasori"

"Ino

Si, lo que digas frentona pero date prisa. Suficiente tengo con haberme saltado las clases de hoy por culpa de esto, no quiero que Konan me ponga a limpiar los baños del dormitorio de Akatsuki, dicen que solo los limpian cuando alguien la hace enfadar, me da escalofríos de solo pensar que me tocara limpiarlos a mi si la hago enfadar demasiado"

Después de esa extraña conversación en whatsapp se relajó un poco y medito sobre lo último que le había dicho Sakura, "Sasori es Sasori" ¿Eso significaba que le importaba más el pelirrojo que ella? Ino no sabía que le calaba más, si el hecho de que sus amigas pensaran por un momento que era una promiscua, o que Sakura le había dado más importancia a un chico que a ella.

Decidió no seguir pensando en ello, al final de cuentas estaba segura que ellas harían lo que fuera por ella, así como ella lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos, aunque a veces la hacían dudar de si esto era cierto.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Konan esperaba impaciente en la entrada del estudio, Ino llevaba casi 40 minutos de retraso y según palabras de Kakuzu, cada minuto de retraso era dinero perdido, tanto para ella como para el que llegaba tarde, le reduciría parte de su sueldo a ambos y eso no le agradaba para nada. Ino tendría que ir a la residencia de Akatsuki y limpiar los baños como castigo un día de estos, ya estaba decidido.

Finalmente luego de esperar por espacio de otros 5 minutos, diviso a un atolondrado chico rubio correr hacia ella bastante agitado.

-¡Lo siento mucho! – Dijo retomando el aliento – Tuve un pequeño problema en la Uni y me fue imposible escapar antes

-¿Qué clase de problema? Vienes totalmente desalineado y parece como si hubieras estado peleando con alguien – le miro sospechosamente – No permitiré ese comportamiento, además de llegar tarde 45 minutos, ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Perderás parte de tu primer sueldo y yo del mío también.

-¿De verdad? Lo lamento mucho, no tenía idea. Pero no he peleado con nadie es solo que…

-No quiero escuchar excusas. Como castigo tendrás que ir el sábado a limpiar los baños de la residencia de Akatuski, y si vuelves a llegar tarde, tendrás que limpiar los baños de todo el estudio tu solo. – Lo interrumpió, reprendiéndolo severamente.

-S-Si, no volverá a suceder – dijo Ino resignada, de verdad la había hecho enfadar.

-Bien ahora entra, no hagas a tus compañeros perder más el tiempo, ellos también tienen una vida después de la banda.

Ino entro justo detrás de Konan, cabizbaja, pensando en la desgracia que le esperaba el fin de semana, al menos aún faltaban 4 días para el sábado, solo esperaba que las cosas no empeoraran.

-Vean quien decidió aparecer, el chico escurridizo al que no le gusta que lo manoseen – dijo Deidara al verla entrar, haciéndole burla por lo de esa mañana, evidentemente él creía que había salido corriendo por su comentario, si solo supiera.

-Yo no… - Se cortó así misma en el momento en que levanto la vista para encarar a Deidara y en su lugar se había topado con unos ojos negros clavados en ella. Por un momento se paralizo, no esperaba verlo ahí en ese momento, definitivamente ese día no podía ponerse peor. Sakura se las vería con ella cuando regresara del ensayo.

-¡Eh Ino, ¿Estas bien?! – dijo Deidara, al ver que no respondía le paso una mano por en frente del rostro para ver si reaccionaba, ocasionando que rompiera el contacto visual que había establecido con Itachi.

-S-Si, estoy bien – respondió nerviosa, ahora mirando a Deidara.

-¿Seguro? Parece como si de un momento a otro fueras a sufrir un ataque, incluso estas temblando. ¿No tendrás fiebre? – siguió preguntando el chico rubio, visiblemente preocupado por el repentino cambio en el joven frente a él.

-N-no – Ino aun podía sentir esa potente mirada llena de odio sobre su persona, normalmente no se dejaría amedrentar por él, así no era ella, pero con tantas cosas que le habían pasado ya esa mañana, su salud mental estaba comenzando a decaer y no se sentía capaz de enfrentarlo en ese momento.

\- ¡No, no puedo perder el control, no ahora! ¡Ayúdame Deidara, no puedo respirar! – exclamo de repente Ino sorprendiendo al rubio frente a ella. La sensación de que estaba perdiendo el control sobre si misma era terriblemente abrumadora, y sumado a eso su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar y le faltaba el aire.

-¡Oye Konan! Creo que a Ino le pasa algo – grito Deidara a la mujer que ahora mismo se encontraba revisando unos documentos sobre el próximo video musical y el single que saldría pronto, ajena totalmente a la situación en la que se había sumido repentinamente el nuevo miembro de Akatsuki

-No seas dramático Deidara, a él no le pasa… ¡Cuidado! – grito corriendo sorprendida a donde se encontraban los dos rubios, al ver como Ino se desplomaba inconsciente frente a Deidara, por suerte este último había logrado frenar su caída y ahora lo sostenía en sus brazos.

-¿Qué le paso? – pregunto Tobi acercándose también a ver lo sucedido

-No lo sé Tobi, pero será mejor llevarlo con un médico lo antes posible, podría ser algo grave – contesto Deidara preocupado, caminando hacia la salida.

-Espera – una voz que ni el, ni nadie esperaba escuchar lo detuvo antes de salir – Yo lo llevare, ustedes sigan ensayando las notas – sin más Itachi tomo a Ino en sus brazos y salió del lugar, dejando a todos sorprendidos, por lo que sabían, el odiaba al chico, así que su repentina acción solidaria para con el los dejo totalmente desconcertados, no sabían que pensar.

-¿Seguro que es buena idea dejar que Itachi lo lleve al médico? – se animó a expresar Tobi la pregunta que nadie se atrevía a formular

-Eso espero – fue todo lo que recibió como respuesta, antes de que Konan les ordenara seguir en lo suyo y dejar a Ino en manos de Itachi.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

A los pocos minutos de haber dejado la sala donde se encontraban, Itachi comenzó a sentir como la joven que llevaba en sus brazos se removía inquieta, al parecer había recobrado el conocimiento mucho más rápido de lo que había anticipado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿A dónde me llevas? – pregunto al darse cuenta quien la estaba cargando, aunque aún se sentía débil, no podía estar tranquila en su presencia, sobre todo porque en primer lugar, él había sido el detonante de su estado actual.

-Te llevo con un médico, estas pálido – le dijo sin dejar de caminar, y sin suavizar ni un poco la fría expresión que adornaba su rostro.

-Bájame, no es necesario – ordeno en el tono más autoritario que pudo pronunciar – solo fue un ligero ataque de pánico – agrego al ver que él no le hacía caso

-¿Pánico? Querrás decir de miedo – la miro directo a los ojos, como para constatar que era verdad lo que estaba diciendo – Miedo de mi… - susurro en su oído suavemente, produciéndole un escalofrió

-¿Por qué habría de tener miedo de ti, Itachi? Después de todo, somos compañeros, te guste o no – esta vez Ino no se dejaría vencer por la actitud narcisista de él, no podía permitirse volver a perder el control sobre sí misma, aunque solo fuera por un breve momento, eso significaría que se estaba volviendo débil, y no podía permitírselo, no cuando su trastorno ya estaba casi superado.

-No somos compañeros, en menos tiempo del que imaginas estarás fuera de la banda –

-¿Quién dice? ¡Tú serás quien este fuera del juego en menos de lo que piensas señorita Diva, ahora bájame que tengo cosas que hacer!

-Yo lo digo – Itachi detuvo la marcha y la dejo caer bruscamente en uno de los sillones de la recepción a la que habían llegado mientras discutían

-¡Agg! ¿No puedes ser más cínico? ¡Bien, si eso quieres apostemos! – Ino estaba furiosa, tan solo unos minutos con el podían sacarla totalmente de sus casillas, y hacer que perdiera el control, era tan frustrante no poder hacerlo dudar ni un solo segundo, y su actitud incansablemente fría y de superioridad la hacían enfurecer aún más.

-Interesante, ¿Qué clase de apuesta? – pregunto repentinamente interesado, Kisame tenía razón, quizá un poco de diversión en su vida era lo que le hacía falta para dejar esa actitud de "Diva" como todos le decían. "Tienes que divertirte" le había dicho, claro que el nunca específico que clase de diversión.

-Una en la que si yo pierdo, dejare la banda inmediatamente… pero si gano, dejaras de molestarme y me aceptaras como uno de ustedes – dijo con determinación en sus ojos

-Me parece bien, ¿Cuáles son los términos?

-Si no consigo ganarme el apoyo y afecto de sus fans en el lapso de un mes, luego de liberar el sencillo y video musical correspondiente, en el que me presentaran como un nuevo miembro, yo pierdo, pero si lo logro, tú pierdes.

-¿Cómo sabremos eso?

-Abriré una votación en línea

-¿Estas totalmente segura? C-e-r-d-i-t-a– Itachi la miro sonriendo sarcásticamente, remarcando cada silaba de la última palabra que había pronunciado

-S-si – Ino titubeo por un momento, ¿Acaso la había llamado Cerdita? El no podía saber… ¿O sí? – Totalmente SEGURO – le miro sospechosamente, remarcando también la última palabra para ver su reacción.

-Te advierto que llevas las de perder – se acercó a ella, demasiado cerca y susurro en su oído una vez más "Conozco tu secreto", antes de pasarla de largo y desaparecer por completo del lugar.

Ino se quedó ahí parada, completamente atontada. ¿Cómo se había enterado? Solo lo había visto una vez antes de ese día y estaba segura que no se había dado cuenta por sus pechos, si, eran grandes, pero con ayuda de la faja y la vestimenta adecuada eran muy fáciles de ocultar, tenía que ser por otra cosa.

Suspiro, aun sin poder imaginar la razón por la que él se pudiera haber dado cuenta, quizá hacia unos momentos, cuando estuvo inconsciente él… No, no, descarto esa idea rápidamente de su mente, el no parecía el tipo de persona que se aprovecharía de alguien estando inconsciente, mucho menos si creía que era un chico, tenía que haber algo más.

-Pff… Sakura me va a matar si se entera que Itachi me descubrió – dijo resignada

-¿Descubrir qué? ¿Ino? – pregunto Tobi, saliendo de las sombras algo apenado

-¡Tobi! ¿Qué haces aquí? Jejeje – Rio nerviosamente

-Tobi solo estaba preocupado, pensé que Itachi en vez de ayudarte podría hacerte daño – dijo inocentemente – lo siento, no pretendía espiarlos

-No te preocupes Tobi – sonrió aliviada, al menos alguien se preocupaba genuinamente por ella – Itachi solo descubrió que padezco ataques de pánico de vez en cuando, no es tan grave – dijo restándole importancia al asunto

\- Oh, ¿Era un secreto? – pregunto algo afligido

-Muy pocos lo saben, pero no es un secreto… Tan solo… prefiero no decirlo. – Suspiro - ¡Anda, regresemos al ensayo o Konan se enojara de nuevo!

-¡Esta bien! – Dijo ahora recobrando su entusiasmo habitual, mientras caminaba frente a ella - ¡Peeero con una condición! – agrego frenándose de repente

-Eh, ¿Qué condición Tobi? – pregunto dudosa, algo en su mirada le decía que no sería nada bueno.

-¡Tobi te llevara de caballito!

A Ino casi se le fue el alma a los pies al escuchar lo que Tobi había dicho, ¿Llevarla de Caballito?, ¡No!, definitivamente no podía dejarlo hacer eso, se daría cuenta enseguida que era una chica al momento en que ella se montara sobre su espalda.

-¿De caballito?... ¿No prefieres mejor que te lleve yo?

-¡No!, ¡Tobi te llevara a ti!

-En ese caso… ¿no prefieres mejor llevarme estilo princesa?, los estoperoles de mi chaqueta lastimaran tu espalda

-Mmm – se quedó pensativo un momento, observando que la chaqueta que de Ino no llevaba absolutamente ningún estoperol – ¡Un momento Ino! Tu chaqueta no tiene ni un solo estoperol. ¡Ya sé que pasa aquí!

-¿Ah sí? No lo había notado ajajajaja – disimuló

-¡No finjas Ino! ¡Tobi conoce tu secreto! – dijo, ocasionando que a Ino se le parara el corazón por un segundo, ¿El también se había dado cuenta?

-¿Cuál secreto? De que hablas Tobi jajaja – siguió disimulando no saber nada, mirándose de reojo para comprobar si había algo fuera de lugar que le indicara porque podrían haberla descubierto.

-¡Si Ino! ¡Tú más oscuro secreto gay! ¡Siempre has deseado ser llevado como una princesa! Es por eso que prefieres que te lleve de esa forma que de caballito – grito entusiasmado, poniendo un brazo alrededor de su espalda y el otro en la flexión de sus rodillas, levantándola fácilmente.

-¡Tienes razón Tobi, es mi más oscuro secreto gay!, ser llevado estilo princesa, siendo consciente obviamente, ¡Por un chico lindo como tú! – le dijo aliviada, desechando por completo el temor que había sentido hace un momento.

-¡Yay Ino piensa que Tobi es lindo! – Pronuncio alegre - ¿Estás enamorado de mí? ¡Tobi no es gay Ino, lo siento! – se disculpo

-Eh yo tampoco soy gay Tobi… - suspiro cansada, con un único pensamiento en la mente "Tobi es realmente extraño".

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Listo!

Otro capítulo más, espero no haberme excedido en las situaciones, pero como dije, se vienen cosas más complicadas para Ino :3

Espero haya sido de su agrado y me dejen saber que piensan. Si creen que algo está mal o no va, y que es excesivo, háganmelo saber para poder corregirlo :3

Probablemente el próximo capítulo sea aún más extraño que este, ¿Por qué? Bueno pienso introducir otra parejita secundaria con muchas locuras, recuerden que Ino tiene que limpiar los baños de la casa de Akatsuki :3

En fin, el próximo capítulo será hasta el dominguito, gracias por estar pendientes y seguir esta historia conmigo n_n


	6. Chapter 6

¡Viva! ¡Por fin actualize! ¡Esta vez vengo con un capitulo extra especial para todas, que espero que les guste tanto como a mi :3!

Quiero cambiar el nombre de la historia, y espero puedan ayudarme n_n

Os dejo leer, y por favor disfruten :3

Capítulo 6

"Mansión Akatsuki"

En la residencia de las chicas, todo era un caos, Sakura, Ten ten, Hinata y Temari, corrían emocionadas de un lado a otro, buscando el atuendo perfecto para vestir ese día. Ino solo las veía preocupada, no porque ellas estuvieran tan emocionadas que parecía que en cualquier momento alguna de ellas estallaría de la emoción, sino más bien, debido a la razón por la que estaban así de emocionadas.

-Chicas tranquilas, ya les he dicho que no pueden venir, si alguien las ve ya saben lo que pasara – trataba de hacerlas entrar en razón, desde que le había reclamado a Sakura que por culpa suya debía estar ese sábado en la residencia de Akatsuki limpiando baños, las cosas se habían salido de control y toda la semana había sido una completa pesadilla para ella.

Primero cuando se enteraron, la acorralaron prácticamente para rogarle que las dejara acompañarla, el conocer el lugar donde vivían sus amados Akatsuki les hacía mucha ilusión, pero Ino les había cortado las alas de un jalón, diciéndoles que era imposible, sin embargo no se darían por vencidas tan fácilmente, y toda la semana, tanto en casa como en la universidad, la habían estado acosando para que aceptara, incluso comprándole su postre favorito, el disco de música de su banda favorita, cualquier cosa que a ella le gustara, con tal de hacerla ceder.

-¡Vamos Ino! Tienes que dejarnos ir, ¿Te hemos consentido toda la semana no? Además te ayudaremos a limpiar, así terminaras más rápido – le sonrió Ten ten, tratando de convencerla aun

-Chicas, yo entiendo que quieran conocer dónde y cómo es que viven ellos, ¿Pero no se les hace un poco obsesivo todo esto? ¡Lo que quieren hacer ya sería prácticamente acoso! – Y a pesar de las suplicas y los ofrecimientos de sus amigas, Ino seguía tratando de hacerlas ver que lo que querían hacer estaba mal.

-¡Anda cerda! ¡Te ayudaremos a limpiar! ¡Por favor di que sí! ¿Si? – ahora Sakura le rogaba con ojos de cachorrito, ofreciéndole secretamente una fotocard firmada con dedicatoria para ella de su cantante favorito, aparentemente, ese era su As bajo la manga.

-¡¿De dónde la sacaste Frentona?! – grito emocionada tomando la tarjeta que Sakura le ofrecía para observarla mejor -¡He estado tratando de conseguir su autógrafo por tanto tiempo! ¿Cómo es que lo obtuviste?

-Ese es mi secreto… - respondió recuperando la tarjetita de manos de Ino – Ahora, ¿Nos dejaras ir contigo o no? –

-¡Ya dije que no Sakura! No vas a convencerme con algo como eso, ya conseguiré una luego– le dijo testarudamente

-¿Estas segura? Bueno, pensé que quizá a ti te gustaría tenerla más que a mí, ya que está firmada especialmente para ti… pero si no la quieres no me queda más remedio que tirarla a la basura – le dijo haciendo parecer que iba a romper la tarjetita en pedazos

-¡Espera! – La detuvo, arrebatándole la tarjeta de las manos una vez más - ¡Esta bien! Pueden acompañarme, pero deben estar tranquilas, y solo irán a ayudarme, ¡Nada de andar husmeando o molestando a los chicos!

-¡Si Ino, nos portaremos bien! – gritaron al unísono las cuatro, dejando ver lo felices que estaban en ese momento. Ino solo suspiro, ansiaba que todo ese embrollo terminara pronto, desde que había aceptado formar parte de este descabellado plan, no hacía más que preocuparse y suspirar, su vida se estaba convirtiendo en un drama con situaciones fuera de su control a la vuelta de la esquina cada dos por tres, que hacían a su pobre corazón acelerar más de la cuenta.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Está bien, ya hemos llegado – dijo Ino bajando del auto – Esperen aquí, hablare con Konan para decirle que vienen conmigo ¿De acuerdo?

-Si Ino, esperaremos aquí – dijo Hinata sonriendo muy contenta

-¡Se los ruego! No hagan nada tonto por favor, hasta que no vuelva tienen prohibido bajar del auto – les dijo temiendo lo peor, cuando se trataba de Akatsuki ellas realmente perdían el control, ya lo había comprobado, así que era mejor ser precavida.

-Lo prometemos Ino, no nos moveremos de aquí por nada del mundo – contesto Temari - ¿Verdad chicas? –

-Así es – respondieron de inmediato y muy sonrientes

-Bien, ahora vuelvo – se dio media vuelta y camino hacia la residencia.

Admiro totalmente asombrada lo grande que era, preguntándose cuantos baños abría en un lugar así, seguro bastantes, lo único que la tranquilizaba en esos momentos, era que si conseguía el permiso de Konan, tendría ayuda extra y todo terminaría rápido, además de tener una tarjeta firmada de su verdadero amor platónico, quizá después de todo ese sería un buen día.

Llego al portón de entrada, uno demasiado grande y ostentoso, para ser patrocinado por Kakuzu el rey de los tacaños, lucia bastante costoso. Observo en un lado una especie de teclado con una pantalla, y presiono uno de los botones, sin obtener respuesta alguna.

-Vaya parece que no hay nadie – dijo al ver que nadie respondía el intercomunicador, presionándolo una vez más para estar segura. Espero unos minutos antes de darse la vuelta y regresar por donde había venido, cuando el portón comenzó a abrirse sin más, dejándola pasar.

El jardín de la mansión era grande, con un camino de piedra desde el portón hasta la entrada de la gran casa, aun lado del camino de pavimento para los carros que entraban y salían del lugar, incluso tenía un pequeño aparcamiento con un solo y lujoso carro negro estacionado ahí, seguro perteneciente a quien quiera que le había dejado entrar.

Sin darle más importancia a lo que no debería, siguió el camino de piedra y pronto se encontró en la entrada a la residencia. Toco levemente, seguro había alguien esperándola para indicarle donde estaban las cosas de limpieza y eso, pero de nueva cuenta no obtuvo respuesta inmediata y opto mejor por verificar si la puerta se encontraba abierta, confirmando al instante que así era.

-¿Hola? –Pregunto, entrando tímidamente al lugar – ¿Hay alguien aquí?

-¡Oh! Disculpe joven, había olvidado que vendría – dijo una mujer medio robusta saliendo de una de las tantas habitaciones que se podían apreciar en la planta baja, probablemente la cocina – la señorita Konan me dijo que vendría un joven rubio a ayudarme con la limpieza de los baños el día de hoy, supongo que debe ser usted

-Sí, así es, mi nombre es Ino – se presentó - ¿Pero dónde está ella? Creí que estaría aquí para supervisarme

-¡Oh no, no! La señorita Konan no vive aquí, ella vendrá en un par de horas para revisar que haya hecho su trabajo, nada más, venga le mostrare donde están los utensilios de limpieza y los baños

-Claro, ¿Cuántos baños son?

-Bueno, la casa cuenta con 15 habitaciones, cada una con su baño y regadera individual, así que son 15 baños y 15 duchas. Hacía mucho que la señorita Konan no ponía a nadie a limpiarlos todos, usted debe de haberla hecho enfadar mucho ¿No es así?

-Lamentablemente si – suspiro - ¡Pero no fue culpa mía! Ese día fue un mal día pff

-No se preocupe, aunque son muchos, realmente no están tan sucios, los chicos son muy ordenados y de vez en cuando los limpian sin que la señorita Konan tenga que ordenárselos, así que no tardara mucho si lo hace bien – decía la mujer tratando de tranquilizarla

-¡Es verdad! ¿Dónde están los chicos? No he visto a ninguno por aquí – pregunto extrañada, el lugar parecía totalmente solo

-No sé exactamente donde, pero al parecer tenían una conferencia de prensa el día de hoy, para anunciar su nuevo sencillo musical, he ahí la razón por la que la señorita Konan no esté aquí, probablemente estén de regreso para las 5 de la tarde

-¡Oh ya veo! Bueno, mejor así, terminare más rápido sin interrupciones

-Aquí es donde guardamos los utensilios de limpieza, toma lo que necesites para limpiar, las habitaciones están todas en el segundo piso. Aquí tienes la llave de todas ellas – le dijo entregándole un manojo de llaves – yo tengo que irme ahora, ya he terminado mi trabajo por hoy, si terminas antes de que los chicos lleguen, por favor espera en la sala, siéntete como en casa.

-Gracias, ¿Puedo acompañarla a la salida? Olvide algo en el auto y debo ir por el

-Claro que sí, vamos jovencito.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Mientras tanto, las chicas esperaban ansiosas en el auto, como habían prometido.

-¿Por qué se tarda tanto? ¡Esa cerda ya vera cuando regrese! ¡Seguro está tratando de seducir a Itachi de nuevo! – gritaba Sakura dentro del auto, recordando lo que Ino les había contado sobre su encuentro con Itachi durante la audición.

-Tranquila Sakura, ya sabemos que no fue intencional, además el piensa que es un chico, no hay manera de que se enamore de ella – le decía Ten ten tratando de tranquilizarla

-¡Ten ten! ¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza? Parezca o no un chico, Ino sigue siendo hermosa, ¡Incluso un chico como Itachi podría caer ante sus encantos! – se sumó Temari a la discusión.

-Lo dudo mucho, si Ino hace bien su trabajo, no tiene por qué convertir en gay a ninguno de nuestros hombres, tenemos que tener más confianza en ella – seguía diciendo la castaña, el estar encerradas ahí sin hacer nada, estaba afectándoles la cabeza

-D-debimos a-advertirle q-que Itachi-sama es p-para compartirlo e-entre nosotras – agrego Hinata tímidamente

-¿Tú también Hinata? – Ten ten la miro asombrada, incluso Hinata comenzaba a dudar de su amiga, era cierto que entre ellas habían decidido compartir al moreno aunque fuera solo en sueños, pero el llegar a estos extremos era ¿realmente necesario?, Ten ten comenzaba a dudarlo, si llegaba a darse el caso, que lo dudaba, en que Ino se enamorara de Itachi, ella pensaba dejárselo, después de todo estaba haciendo mucho por ellas, y el no apoyarla, y en su lugar desprestigiarla como amiga, no era algo que ella consideraba correcto.

-¡Vamos Ten ten! Tú también estas loquita por Itachi, aparte de Hidan, no me importaría si Ino sale con cualquier otro, Deidara o Tobi, que se yo, pero definitivamente no permitiré que se quede con Itachi, ¡Él es nuestro! – grito Temari a los cuatro vientos

-¡Si, nuestro! – se sumaron a su grito Sakura y Hinata. Ten ten suspiro, que sería de ellas cuando finalmente pudieran acercarse a ellos, y si llegaban a quedar, ¿Cómo se supone que compartirían a Itachi? Algo no cuadraba ahí.

-¡Chicas! – escucho que alguien gritaba a lo lejos, reconociendo la voz como la de Ino, quien venía corriendo más que feliz

-¡Ino! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Dime ¿Qué estuviste haciendo con Itachi? – pregunto Sakura demandante cuando la vio llegar

-¿Itachi? – Pregunto perpleja – ¿De qué hablas Sakura? Solo fui a comprobar que podían ayudarme a limpiar y que konan no las reconocería, pero por suerte no hay nadie, solo estaba la cocinera, que ya se fue.

-mmm… ¿De verdad? ¿Esa es la verdadera razón por la que vienes tan feliz? – ahora quien la interrogaba era Temari, viéndola sospechosamente

-¿Qué les pasa chicas? ¡Por supuesto que es así! ¡No tengo ningún interés particular por ese engreído!, estoy feliz porque será menos complicado y terminaremos más rápido de limpiar si no hay nadie en casa, además que así no tengo que arriesgarme a que Konan se enoje pidiéndole permiso de que me ayuden

-¡Bien, entonces vayamos! – dijeron todas juntas, corriendo alegremente hacia la mansión, sin prestarle mayor atención al asunto.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Una vez dentro, Ino les mostro donde conseguir los materiales que necesitarían para limpiar los baños.

-¡De acuerdo, a limpiar! – dijo Ino entusiasmada, entregándole a cada un par de llaves para que pudieran comenzar.

-¡Un momento! ¡Esta es del cuarto de Zetsu! – Grito Temari al ver que una de las llaves que Ino le había entregado tenía grabado el nombre de Zetsu en ella y un número de habitación - ¿Quién tiene la de Yahiko?

-Eh ¿Qué dices Temari? Las llaves no tienen nombre – pregunto Ino extrañada, las llaves restantes que ella sostenía no tenían ningún nombre grabado en ellas, solo números

-¡Oh Temari tiene razón! Las llaves que me diste ponen Hidan y Deidara cada una, la otra solo pone un numero– dijo Sakura analizando las de ella - ¿Hinata, tienes tú la de Sasori?

-No lo sé Sakura, revisare – respondió Hinata, observando las llaves que tenía – Toma Sakura, esta es la de Sasori

-Gracias Hinata, toma te daré la de Deidara, yo solo quiero la de Sasori –

-Yo tengo la de Itachi y Yahiko, Sakura te cambio si quieres la de Itachi por la de Hidan – dijo Ten ten, ofreciéndole la llave de la habitación de Itachi a Sakura

-No Ten ten, dame la que está sola, seguro la habitación de Itachi es enorme y su baño también, no terminare nunca

-Está bien toma Sakura… Temari si quieres dale a Hinata la de Zetsu y yo te daré la de Yahiko – dijo ahora la castaña, dirigiéndose a Temari

-Ok, toma Hinata, diviértete en la habitación de Zetsu – Temari le aventó la llave a Hinata – ahora dame la de Yahiko

-Sí, sí, aquí esta – y Ten ten le entrego la llave a Temari – mmm… Hinata, ahora tienes cuatro llaves y yo dos, dame una y estaremos a mano

-¡Si! – dijo entusiasmada Hinata, ya que ahora tenía la llave de la habitación de Zetsu – Toma Ten ten

-Vaya, parece que ahora tengo las llaves de Hidan, Tobi e Itachi. ¿Ino no te apetece cambiar alguna de ellas conmigo? – le pregunto a Ino, quien hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen, observando con una sonrisa como las chicas se cambiaban las llaves para que cada una tuviera la de su chico favorito.

-Yo estoy bien con las que tengo Ten ten, me da igual si me toca una habitación vacía o no – respondió quitándole importancia

-¡Eso no es justo Ino! Los baños de las habitaciones solas estarán prácticamente limpios, ya que nadie los usa, tu deberías ser la que limpie el de las habitaciones de Deidara, Tobi e Itachi, después de todo es tu castigo, no nuestro – le reclamo Temari sin pensarlo demasiado, realmente solo había sido una reacción instantánea

-¡Temari! ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿No decías hace un rato que Ino no debería acercarse a Itachi? Además es nuestra culpa que terminara con este castigo – la reprendió Ten ten, al reconocer en Temari una actitud nada agradable para con Ino.

-Está bien Ten ten, no hay necesidad de discutir esto. Temari tiene razón, es mi castigo después de todo, anda dame las llaves de Itachi y Tobi, y tú Hinata dame la de Deidara, les daré una habitación sola a cambio. – la interrumpió Ino, realmente no deseaba verlas pelear por algo tan absurdo como eso, así que había decidido detenerlas antes de que comenzaran a discutir en serio. De todas formas no era la gran cosa limpiar los baños y realmente le tenía sin cuidado de la habitación de quien se trataba.

-¡A trabajar! – gritaron esta vez las 5 chicas, corriendo escaleras arriba para comenzar a limpiar las respectivas habitaciones que les habían tocado.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hinata fue la primera en llegar a su destino, pues a pesar de que no conocía para nada el lugar, la habitación de Zetsu era una de las primeras al subir la escalera y doblar por el pasillo de la derecha, marcada con el número 4.

-Aquí estoy – suspiro nerviosa, finalmente vería como lucia la habitación de su amado Zetsu, y conocería más de él.

Introdujo la llave y lentamente la giro, abriendo la puerta poco a poco. Asombrada por la sencillez de la habitación, entro corriendo y se arrojó de lleno sobre la mullida cama, cubierta por un juego de cubrecamas en tonos negro y blanco, y unas almohadas estilo domino, justo como ella había imaginado, al parecer los colores favoritos de Zetsu para todo eran el blanco y el negro.

-Jajaja ¡Es tan suave! – Rio entusiasmada, dando vueltas por toda la cama, de un lado a otro y envolviéndose con el cubrecamas – Es como si Zetsu me estuviera abrazando – pensó en voz alta, sonrojándose.

-¿Estará mal si me duermo así un ratito? – pregunto al aire, sintiéndose somnolienta de repente, la comodidad de la cama la había relajado de más y pronto sucumbió a los brazos de Morfeo, olvidándose completamente de la razón por la que estaba ahí.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sakura llego finalmente a la habitación de Sasori, que estaba ubicada en el Ala izquierda de la mansión y marcada con el número 13. Sin darle muchas vueltas, introdujo la llave en la perilla y entro rápidamente, impaciente por conocer la habitación de Sasori.

-¿Muñecas? – pregunto desconcertada al ver las repisas de la habitación, repletas por muñecas de diferentes tamaños y apariencia, había por lo menos unas 10 de ellas, algunas más bonitas que otras – Espera, no son muñecas – dijo tomando la más cercana a ella para examinarla, dándose cuenta que tenía articulaciones e hilos por todas partes – ¡Son Marionetas! ¡Qué mono!

Deposito la marioneta que había tomado en su lugar, y continúo examinando la habitación, con la esperanza de descubrir más cosas sobre Sasori que aún no conocía. Jamás por su cabeza se había pasado la idea de que el disfrutaba de la belleza que las marionetas proporcionaban.

Con mucha curiosidad reviso las cajoneras al lado de la cama, descubriendo que era ahí donde Sasori guardaba las cosas de valor, un par de brazaletes de oro con el nombre de la banda grabado en uno de ellos y su nombre en el otro, Sakura los conocía muy bien, eran los que siempre llevaba en sus conciertos, alegando que le traían suerte.

Decidió dejar ese cajón en paz y seguir explorando, dándose cuenta que en una esquina de la habitación, junto al baño, había un pequeño pasillo repleto de ropa y zapatos bien ordenados, además de un par de cajones en la pared. Se acercó decidida a ver que ocultaba el pelirrojo en ellos, ya que estaban un tanto escondidos, Sakura solo podía imaginarse que Sasori guardaba ahí su diario o algo por el estilo, cosas personales.

-¡Veamos que guardas aquí Sasori! – Dijo abriendo el cajón con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, que inmediatamente cambio a una de pena - ¡R-ropa interior! –

El rostro de Sakura se había tornado de un completo rojo, al darse cuenta que lo que Sasori guardaba en esos cajones era su ropa interior, bastante ordenada no pudo evitar notar, pero aun así seguía siendo ropa interior.

-¿Qué hago? – se preguntó así misma apenada - ¿Debería llevarme alguna para mi colección? ¿Pero eso no sería robar? ¿Estaré siendo una acosadora como dijo Ino?

No sabía qué hacer, se sentía completamente apenada, pero a la vez feliz, no todos los días se le presentaba una oportunidad así, y estaba dudando que hacer, se sentía toda una pervertida acosadora de solo pensarlo.

-¡Bien Sakura! Ya estás aquí, no hay vuelta atrás. Además él no se dará cuenta si te llevas solo una, tiene demasiadas y ni siquiera sabrá que fuiste tú – se dijo dándose ánimos para continuar con lo que iba a hacer. – ¡Escogeré la más linda!

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ino había decidido comenzar con la habitación de Itachi, para en caso de que llegaran antes de lo previsto, no tener que toparse con el sí aun no terminaba de limpiar los baños. Sin embargo, estaba teniendo problemas para dar con su habitación, ya había revisado las dos alas de la misión, izquierda y derecha, y no había logrado dar con la dichosa habitación número 15, en el lado derecho las habitaciones iban desde la 1 a la 7 y en el izquierdo de la 8 a la 14, y la numero 15, no se veía por ningún lado.

-mmm… ¿Tal vez está en la planta baja? No, la señora dijo que todas las habitaciones estaban en la planta alta, entonces ¿dónde estará? – se preguntó mientras se iba de regreso a las escaleras, topándose en su camino con Ten ten

-¿No has encontrado ninguna habitación Ino? – le pregunto al verla

-En realidad ya encontré las de Tobi y Deidara, pero no logro dar con la de Itachi. Tenía la esperanza de poder limpiarla primero y así evitar toparme con él si llegan antes de tiempo – le respondió honestamente, después de todo ya había dejado muy en claro que a Itachi no lo quería ver ni en pintura después de lo que la había hecho pasar, aunque Ten ten no tuviera idea de lo de la última vez.

-Ya veo… ¿Es la habitación numero 15?

-¡Si! ¿Cómo supiste?

-Bueno, hace un momento decidí explorar toda el Ala izquierda y llegue a un extraño pasillo al lado de la habitación 14, al parecer la mansión tiene una enorme área en la parte de atrás siguiendo por ese pasillo, ahí es donde vi una puerta con el número 15 en ella – le explico Ten ten sus mini aventuras en la mansión

-¿De verdad? Quien lo hubiera imaginado, ¡Gracias Ten ten! Te veré luego – le dijo Ino, corriendo hacia el sitio que Ten ten le había indicado, dejándola totalmente sola en el pasillo de las escaleras.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que visite la habitación de Hidan- se dijo así misma Ten ten, caminando hacia el pasillo derecho, pues la habitación de Hidan era la numero 7

Entro con tranquilidad, sin si quiera imaginarse ni un poco lo que se encontraría detrás de esta puerta. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, totalmente impactada, la habitación de Hidan era bastante ostentosa, repleta de aparatos electrónicos y un equipo de gimnasio para marcar los músculos (no tengo idea nada de esto, pero creo que si va con el no?).

-¡Vaya! Pensé que a Hidan le gustaba lucir bien, pero más que eso, parece una obsesión con su cuerpo, ¿Quién tiene equipamiento de gimnasio en su habitación? En fin, veamos que más tiene jijiji

Ten ten continuo buscando por la habitación, tratando de encontrar algo que llamara su atención en la habitación de Hidan, sin mucho éxito, a todas luces Hidan solo era un hombre sencillo, obsesionado con su físico, a su parecer.

-mmm… ¡Ya se! ¡Quizá haya algo interesante que ver en la Tv, veamos qué clase de programas le gustan a Hidan! – exclamo entusiasmada, tomando el control remoto de la cajonera aun lado de la cama. Presiono un botón y esta se encendió inmediatamente, junto con el reproductor de Blu ray.

Ten ten se quedó boquiabierta al contemplar la imagen que aparecía en la televisión en esos momentos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ahhh! – Grito más que emocionada - ¡No puedo creer que a Hidan también le guste YAMATO NADESHIKO SICHI HENGE! ¡O que si quiera le guste el anime! –

Se levantó de la cama donde se había sentado para ver la televisión, y abrió las puertitas del mueble que se encontraba debajo de la Tv.

-¡Qué maravilla! ¡Todos mis animes favoritos están aquí! ¡Skip beat, Uta no prince sama, Lovely complex! ¡Incluso Mew mew power!

Así fue como Ten ten término olvidándose de limpiar los baños, y se sumergió en el paraíso del anime, sacando serie tras serie, cada vez con más emoción de que ella y su amado tuvieran tanto en común.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Uff, ¿Quién hubiera pensado que la habitación del narcisista estaría ten escondida? Con razón no la encontraba – decía Ino para sí misma, parada frente a la habitación de Itachi.

Entro sin mucho entusiasmo, realmente no quería estar ahí, en parte era su culpa que todo esto le estuviera pasando, con su estúpido odio instantáneo hacia ella desde el primer momento que la había visto. Y ahora que conocía su secreto, se había vuelto totalmente una molestia en el trasero, toda la semana la había estado mirando intencionalmente, como tratando de descubrirla frente a los demás miembros de la banda, y haciendo comentarios que sugerían que era una chica, para su suerte los demás no lo interpretaban como tal y simplemente se reían, pensando que Itachi la molestaba porque estaba celoso, y ella se reía por igual, restándole importancia a sus comentarios para evitar levantar sospechas.

-¡Wow! ¡Sakura tenía razón, la habitación de Itachi sí que es grande! – dijo observando minuciosamente el lugar.

Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, la cama estaba hecha, con un cubrecamas color guindo y almohadas negras. Se acercó a una de las repisas más cercanas, para ver mejor las fotografías que en ella reposaban.

-¿Qué hace Itachi con Sasuke? ¿Acaso se conocen? – pregunto extrañada, Sasuke era uno de sus compañeros de clase cuando estuvo de intercambio y no esperaba verlo en una fotografía junto a Itachi. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, tenían cierto parecido, quizá eran parientes y ella ni en cuenta.

Devolvió la fotografía a su sitio, antes de ponerse a trabajar, después de todo, no estaba ahí para husmear en la habitación de Itachi, sino más bien para limpiar su baño.

-¡Suficiente de perder el tiempo! ¡Manos a la obra! – Tomo los materiales que había traído consigo para limpiar y se dispuso a realizar su labor con total determinación

…..

\- ¡Ya verás Itachi, tu baño quedara tan limpio que no vas a saber que paso! – Exclamo abriendo la puerta del baño de golpe - ¿Eh? ¿Por qué hay tanto vapor aquí?

Ino no tenía idea que estaba pasando, el baño estaba cubierto de vapor y bastante cálido, efecto del mismo vapor, pero si el lugar estaba solo, ¿Por qué había tanto vapor? ¿Sería posible que Itachi dejara la ducha abierta sin darse cuenta antes de irse?

-¡Vaya, aparte de odioso y sexy, también despistado! – grito molesta, abriendo la puerta de la ducha para cerrar la llave.

-Así que, "Odioso y Sexy" ¿Eh Ino? – escucho de repente una voz que conocía muy bien, tomándola totalmente por sorpresa

-¡I-Itachi! ¡Kyaaa! ¡L-lo s-siento m-mucho!– grito con los ojos cerrados, completamente roja de la vergüenza, no tenía idea que él estaba ahí tomando una ducha, y debido al vapor tampoco se había dado cuenta cuando abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso estas acosándome? – pregunto maliciosamente, dándose cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba Ino, esta era una gran oportunidad para molestarla, los últimos días no había sido tan divertido, y esta sería su venganza.

-¿Acosarte? ¿Yo? – Pregunto molesta de nuevo, abriendo totalmente los ojos para hacerle frente, olvidando que él se encontraba frente a ella totalmente desnudo - ¡Kyaaa! ¡Me iré ahora mismo, volveré más tarde para limpiar el baño! – volvió a gritar escandalizada percatándose de su error, cerró los ojos y se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a salir.

-Espera… - le dijo Itachi tomándola del brazo con su mano húmeda y arrastrándola dentro de la ducha con él.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! – grito ella al sentir como el agua comenzaba a mojar sus ropas y la dejaba totalmente empapada, aprisionada entre la pared y un Itachi desnudo frente a ella.

Itachi la observo divertido, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados fuertemente, sin embargo en su rostro podía ver la preocupación que la invadía, seguramente pensando como zafarse de esa situación.

-Espera en mi habitación… - le dijo en el oído finalmente, antes de hacerse a un lado y dejarla salir.

-¡Como si fuera hacerte caso! ¡Pervertido! – le grito una última vez antes de salir disparada del baño.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Temari estaba extasiada, maravillada, la habitación de Yahiko era todo un encanto, bastante acogedora, aunque un poco desordenada, aun así le encantaba, no podía imaginar mejor escenario para su amado chico de pelo anaranjado.

-¡Cuantos cojines! – grito trepándose en la cama para brincar cual niña pequeña, no era para nada su estilo, pero estaba tan emocionada que no podía evitarlo- jajajajaja – reía enérgicamente

La habitación de Yahiko estaba repleta de cojines por aquí y por allá, que seguro eran para su comodidad al jugar videojuegos, uno de sus hobbies favoritos, como Temari sabía perfectamente.

-¡Tengo que encontrar algo que pueda llevarme!... ¿Pero qué?... No puedo ….. Llevarme… cualquier cosa…. – decía entre salto y salto - ¿Quizá uno de sus collares?...

Temari seguía brincando sin control y jugando con las almohadas al mismo tiempo, destrozando una de ellas en el acto.

-¡Y ahora ¿Qué hago?! ¡Si Ino se entera me matara! – Grito al darse cuenta de lo que su pequeño acto infantil había ocasionado - ¡Tengo que juntar todas las plumas!

Y así fue como también Temari, se metió en problemas y olvido totalmente el motivo por el cual estaba en la habitación de Yahiko, simplemente limpiar el baño, no para husmear, jugar o romper cosas.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

¡Taran! ¡¿Les gusto?!

Este capítulo llego a su fin, y lamento informar que no habrá otro hasta el próximo sábado o domingo :c , demasiadas tareas por hacer. En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y me dejen su opinión, que los mensajitos tan lindos que me dejan son los que me animan a seguir esta historia, y hacer mi esfuerzo por actualizar capítulo en la fecha prometida :3

El próximo seguirá directamente a este, con una situación totalmente emocionante que quería poner en este capi, pero si sigo no termino y entonces no habría capitulo :3

Ya vieron como quedaron las cosas aquí, algo fuerte se viene ejeje, con todas nuestras chicas haciendo lo que se supone no deberían hacer :3

Ya por último, agradezco de todo corazón sus comentarios y opiniones.

Naoko-eri perdón por lo de Shikamaru, no tenía idea que te gustaba el ShikaIno, pero volverá aparecer eso seguro, quizá acomode por ahí para que tenga más protagonismo, el es un amor ¿Verdad? :3

Skipow el trio SasoSakuHidan tendrá que esperar un poquito más, espero que no mucho, pero espero avanzar pronto con esas parejitas, y sip, Sakurita es la compinche de Ino, por eso tiene más protagonismo, y sobre Tobi, aún no lo sé, todo depende de cómo avance la historia

Juvia me alegra que te haya gustado, espera más situaciones así, tratare de hacerlo bien n_n

Y para el Guest que también me dejo un lindo comentario, te agradezco y me alegra que te guste y te hayas animado a dejarme un comentario, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado

PD. no sé si les gusten más personajes aparte de los de Akatsuki, pero como se vio en este capítulo, Ino tiene su propio amor platónico, quizá muy pronto aparezca.

Bye bye


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola! Parece que hoy estoy un poco más tarde de lo normal, disculpen, tuve muchos problemas para escribir este capi, se me fue la inspiración :c demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza y no me podía concentrar, espero que les guste :3

Capítulo 7

"Panda"

-¡Estúpido pervertido! Como si fuera a hacer lo que él me diga, ¡La próxima vez que lo vea le pateare el trasero! – vocifero Ino molesta, saliendo de la habitación de Itachi totalmente empapada.

Camino por el pasillo directo hacia la habitación de Tobi, dado que era la más cercana a la habitación de Itachi marcada con el número 10, quizá podría tomar prestado un cambio de ropa del chico, pues no tenía nada más que ponerse a parte de lo que traía puesto, no pensó que el ir a limpiar los baños en la residencia de los Akatsuki sería una pesadilla y terminaría con su ropa escurriendo agua.

Entro en la habitación con algo de prisa, no aguantaba un segundo más la ropa mojada y comenzaba a sentir frio, necesitaba ponerse algo de ropa seca de inmediato. Dio un rápido vistazo por el lugar, tratando de ubicar el lugar donde Tobi guardaba su ropa, pues lo único que podía ver era una habitación llena de peluches de todo tipo, colores y formas, algunos acomodados en repisas y cajoneras, incluso sobre la cama, y otros tantos regados por el suelo.

-Tobi sí que es infantil – dijo para sí misma, mientas continuaba observando asombrada cuantos peluches había, incluso Tobi tenía una colección de peluches idénticos a los miembros de Akatsuki, y uno de ellos le llamo la atención particularmente - ¿Por qué Tobi tiene un peluche de mí? Supongo que los otros son mercancía oficial de la banda, pero a mí ni siquiera me han introducido como un nuevo miembro, ¿De dónde lo habrá sacado?

Fuera de ese extraño hecho, todo parecía normal, la habitación de Tobi cuadraba perfectamente con su actitud. Dado que no tenía idea de cuál era el guardarropas en esa habitación, comenzó a buscar en los cajones, tratando de encontrar un cambio de ropa.

-¡Finalmente! – dijo al dar con una cajonera repleta de ropa guardada cuidadosamente. Tomo un par de pantalones negros y una camisa gris, probándoselos de inmediato – mmm… creo que la diferencia de altura entre Tobi y yo sí que afecta en la talla de ropa, el pantalón es demasiado largo y la camisa está un poco grande, quizá debería probar con algo más.

Ino continuo buscando un conjunto de ropa que le quedara bien, fallando totalmente, la diferencia de altura y complexión física entre los dos era mucha, y no se trataba de si ella era muy delgada o Tobi tenía algo de peso extra, más bien a como ella lo recordaba, Tobi a pesar de su actitud infantil, tenía el cuerpo de un hombre y como tal una complexión física más musculosa, propia de su edad, 24 años.

-¡Rayos! ¡¿Tobi porque eres tan musculoso?! – grito frustrada, sacándose de encima el tercer cambio de ropa que se probaba y que de igual forma le había quedado en exceso grande

-¿Así que Tobi te parece musculoso? – comento Itachi entrando en la habitación

-¡Más que yo sí! Su ropa es excesivamente grande para mí –

-Mmm… y ¿es por eso que estas en ropa interior?

-¡Yo no estoy en…! ¡Ah! – grito Ino percatándose que lo que había dicho Itachi era cierto, ella estaba en ropa interior, pues se estaba cambiando justo cuando el entro en la habitación, y el haberlo visto en ese momento le produjo ira, haciendo que olvidara lo que hacia.

-Bonito conjunto para un varón, espera a que los demás lo vean – dijo el en tono sarcástico, refiriéndose a sus pantys rosadas y con encaje, obviamente burlándose de ella.

-¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! ¡¿Acaso en realidad eres un pervertido?! – Respondió aún más molesta -¡Sal ahora mismo!

-¿Pervertido? ¿De dónde sacas eso? Ambos somos hombres Ino, no hay nada de malo en que te vea semidesnudo – dijo haciéndose el desentendido y acercándose a ella despacio, haciéndola retroceder

-N-No me vengas con esas Itachi, sabes que no es así – contesto nerviosa, cada vez él estaba más cerca –

-Lo sé – dijo arrojándole una toalla encima – cúbrete con esto por ahora, quizá algo de Sasori o Deidara te quede bien, ambos son de tu estatura.

-Si intentas hacerme sentir mal por no medir un metro ochenta, déjame decirte que no me importa, ni que me gustara ser una gigantona –

-Lo que digas grillo, ahora ve a ponerte algo de ropa, Konan me llamo hace 5 minutos, ya vienen en camino – dijo Itachi perdiendo el interés repentinamente, comenzaba a sentirse incomodo, el no actuaba de esa manera nunca, y ese día en especial se estaba propasando con ella, pensaría realmente que era un pervertido si continuaba hostigándola de esa manera, lo mejor era dejarlo estar por ahora.

-¡¿DE VERDAD?! – grito alarmada, tenía que sacar a las chicas se ahí cuanto antes, Konan podía llegar en cualquier momento y si descubría que las trajo con ella sin su permiso, estaría perdida, jodidamente perdida.

Itachi solo la vio correr por el pasillo alocadamente, entrando y saliendo de una y otra habitación, buscando algo, ¿Quizá no sabía cuál era la habitación de Deidara? No estaba seguro, y tampoco le importaba demasiado, ese ya no era su problema.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ino iba de habitación en habitación, topándose con cada escena inesperada de sus amigas. Primero había encontrado a Temari en la habitación de Yahiko, brincando y esparciendo plumas de un cojin roto sobre toda la habitación, una escena digna de una niña pequeña.

-¡Temari! Tienes que arreglar esto, los chicos no tardaran en llegar y si encuentran este desorden, o a ustedes aquí, me van a dar cuello – le había dicho preocupada, causando que la rubia de coletas callera de sentón sobre el suelo al ser sorprendida por Ino y brincar de forma errónea.

-¡Me duele! – fue lo único que dijo, e Ino solo pudo ayudarla a levantarse antes de correr a la siguiente habitación, el tiempo era poco y tenía que darse prisa.

La siguiente que se encontró fue a Ten ten, sumida entre un montón de DVD's de anime y con la televisión encendida, viendo quien sabe qué serie, Ino no recordaba el nombre. Lo único que hizo fue reprocharle silenciosamente, con un movimiento de cabeza hacia los lados, decepcionada de su amiga, creía que ella era la seria del grupo, ahora veía que no, Ten ten solo la miro avergonzada y comenzó a ordenar su desastre.

La ultima que encontró fue a Hinata, dormida en la cama de Zetsu, la pobre se encontraba totalmente abochornada cuando vio a Ino frente a ella al abrir los ojos, e inmediatamente arreglo la cama y salió al pasillo a esperar a las demás.

-Hinata, espera aquí a las demás, tengo que ir a la habitación de Deidara a cambiarme – Hinata solo la miro confundida, por el hecho de que aun llevaba solamente una toalla de baño sobre ella

-Ino, ¿Qué paso con tu ropa? –pregunto curiosa

-Es… una larga historia, te lo explicare luego, tengo que darme prisa. Por favor cuando lleguen las demás vayan directo al auto de Temari y márchense, si alguien las ve estaré perdida – dijo mientras se alejaba de Hinata, en busca de la habitación de Deidara, simplemente se pondría lo primero que encontrara, seguro su ropa si le quedaría.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Konan llego molesta, la conferencia de prensa no había ido según lo planeado y en lugar de crear grandes expectativas por el nuevo miembro de Akatsuki, a consecuencia del comportamiento infantil de Tobi, todo el mundo pensaba ahora que Ino era un joven con gustos bastante peculiares y tenía una relación de dudosa naturaleza con uno de los miembros de Akatsuki, nada podría estar peor.

-¡Tobi trae aquí tu trasero y ve a buscar a Ino! Necesito hablar con el – le ordeno al causante de sus dolores de cabeza, ese comportamiento tan descuidado de el siempre le traía problemas descomunales, tendría que buscar una solución pronto o Akatsuki acabaría desmoronándose.

-¡Si! ¡Tobi traerá a Ino! – grito entusiasmado mientras corría directo al segundo piso, seguro de que Ino estaría ahí.

Mientras Tobi subia desatado, los demás miembros entraban en la residencia, totalmente agotados y hastiados, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por corregir la errónea descripción de Tobi sobre Ino, que había causado un gran revuelo, no habían podido cambiar la opinión que las personas ya se habían formado sobre el nuevo miembro, no sabían su nombre ni conocían su rostro, pero ya era odiado por al menos la mitad de los presentes al evento, según las fans, por robarles a uno de sus ídolos, aunque tampoco supieran a quien se refería Tobi cuando había mencionado descuidadamente la ocasión en que Ino se desmayó e Itachi y él lo habían llevado en sus brazos.

-Iré a mi habitación, si ordenan pizza llámenme – comento Yahiko subiendo las escaleras tranquilamente

-Yo también, si algo sucede avísenme – dijo Sasori yendo detrás de Yahiko, él también quería descansar un poco

-¡De acuerdo, pero si se acaba antes de que bajen no es mi culpa! – les grito Hidan dirigiéndose a la cocina a buscar un bocadillo de media tarde.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? – pregunto Deidara de repente, viendo el semblante tan pensativo en la cara de Konan

-No lo sé, aun ni siquiera conocen a Ino y ya lo odian, esta noticia no le va a gustar ni a Kakuzu – dijo ella preocupada

-¿Quizá podemos fingir que es una chica? Ya lo parece de todas formas –

-mmm… no es mala idea – Konan lo considero, quizá de esa forma no odiarían al chico nuevo, si fuera una chica, nadie tendría porque estar en contra de la supuesta relación que este tenía con uno de los chicos, ya que el problema de muchas fans era que querían a los chicos para ellas, y si un hombre se los ganaba en otro sentido, eso les mataba las esperanzas de algún día poder salir con ellos.

-¡¿Realmente lo estas considerando?! ¡Konan solo fue una broma!

-Si Ino acepta, podría funcionar, solo tendríamos que conseguirle una peluca y un par de vestidos góticos, ya puedo imaginarlo, ¡Se verá adorable! –

Deidara la miro desconcertado, realmente había perdido la cabeza, quizá Ino si parecía una chica, su rostro era demasiado delicado, pero ¿Qué pasaría si alguien se daba cuenta del engaño? El no podía pretender ser una chica de por vida y cuando dejara la banda, su reputación caería por los suelos, definitivamente eso no iba a funcionar.

-De verdad Konan, eso es una locura. Olvida que dije eso

-¿Me llamaste Konan? – y hablando del Rey de Roma, Ino apareció bajando las escaleras junto a Tobi

-¡Tobi trajo a Ino!

-Si Tobi, ahora cierra la boca y déjame pensar – le dijo Konan, recobrando su mal humor al ver que el chico regresaba

-¡Oh Ino! ¿Esa es mi pijama de Panda? – pregunto Deidara sorprendido, al percatarse que Ino llevaba puesta su pijama, un traje de cuerpo completo con forma de panda (Kigurumi :3)

-S-Si, lo siento, abrí accidentalmente una de las regaderas cuando limpiaba el baño de tu habitación y mi ropa termino toda mojada, esto es lo único que encontré que me quedaba bien, lo lavare y te lo regresare pronto – mintió para explicarse, claramente avergonzada, realmente la ropa de Deidara le había quedado bien, pero sus camisas eran demasiado ajustadas o sin mangas y eso dejaba ver lo que trataba de ocultar, su única opción era esa pijama, y se sentía apenada de tener que usarla

-N-no te preocupes, te queda bien – dijo ahora el avergonzado, al verla mejor se dio cuenta que lucía como una tierna chica y ahora comenzaba a sentirse algo acalorado, ¿Por qué pensaba eso de su compañero? Él era un hombre también, lo que decía Tobi no podía estarle pasando a él también, eso no.

-¡Vaya! Mira justo estábamos hablando de lo bien que te verías vestido de chica, dime Ino ¿Qué tan comprometido estas con la banda? – le pregunto Konan

-¡100% comprometido! – respondió automáticamente, no quería que Konan se molestara de nuevo, lo mejor sería seguirle la corriente

-¿De verdad? Entonces no tendrás problema en vestirte como una chica y fingir serlo por el bien de la banda ¿Verdad?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Imposible! Si voy a ser famoso, lo seré como un hombre, no voy a fingir ser una chica

-¡Vamos Ino! Y te dejare pegarle a Tobi –

-¡Ya dije que no Konan! Además, ¿Por qué querría yo golpear a Tobi? Él no ha hecho nada malo

-Vas a querer golpearlo cuando te cuente lo que dijo en la conferencia de prensa – metió Deidara su cuchara en la conversación, sin apartar la vista del adorable chico rubio frente a él, que discutía con la peli azul. -¡Acabo de pensar que eres lindo! ¡¿Qué me está pasando?!

-¿Eh? ¿Estás bien Deidara? – le pregunto Ino preocupada, haciéndola ver aún más adorable con esa pijama de panda. -¡Oh te está sangrando la nariz!

Deidara se tapó la nariz como pudo y se fue de la habitación, por alguna extraña razón que él no alcanzaba a comprender, el ver a Ino de esa forma le había hecho sentir muy emocionado y que su corazón latiera desbordado, tenía que hacer algo con respecto a eso, no podía estarle pasando a él, él no era como Tobi, infantil y libertino, tenía que controlarse.

-¡Ino es tan adorable! ¡¿Verdad Deidara?! – le grito Tobi mientras lo veía marchar

-¡Cállate Tobi! –grito el rubio en cuestión mientras desaparecía en el baño de la planta baja.

-uff… ¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes? – dijo Konan ya cansada, recobrando sus cinco sentidos – Ino, tendremos que idear un plan para que los fans dejen de creer que eres gay y te estas enrollando con uno de estos payasos…

-¡¿Qué yo que?! ¿Por qué los fans pensarían eso? ¡Ni siquiera me conocen!

-Así es, pero Tobi la rego, demasiado esta vez, agradécele a el… tengo que irme no soporto un segundo más en su presencia

-Bye Konan… ¡Tobi! – despidió a la chica de cabello azul y se volteo a buscar al susodicho, necesitaba una explicación. Vio como el infantil pelinegro trataba de escabullirse escaleras arriba y enseguida lo detuvo

-¡No fue la intención de Tobi! ¡Ellos mal interpretaron todo! – grito alarmado, comenzando a correr por las escaleras, tratando de escapar de Ino.

-¡Tobi ven aquí! – grito ella también, corriendo detrás de el para alcanzarlo.

Una vez arriba lo siguió hasta su habitación, Tobi estaba a punto de abrir la puerta y librarse de ella, pero eso no pasaría, Ino se abalanzo sobre él y lo tiro al piso, cayendo de lleno sobre su espalda, ambos totalmente cansados de haber corrido.

-¡ouuch Tobi siente algo en la espalda! Ino creo que tu pajarito esta sobre mí, ¡Quítate! – le dijo haciéndola darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, tal vez su "pajarito" no estaba sobre él, pero si otra cosa que ella tenía, de pronto se sintió tonta y muy avergonzada se puso de pie, había olvidado su condición actual, si Tobi no fuera tan ingenuo, podría haberse dado cuenta de inmediato que era una chica, por suerte para ella, no había sido así.

-Lo siento Tobi, olvida que paso – se disculpó, tratando que pareciera real

-¡Tobi lo hará, nadie puede saber que Ino casi me viola!

-¡Tobi! Yo no estaba haciendo nada de eso, fue un accidente – trato de explicar, siendo interrumpida por una persona que no esperaba ver ahí

-¡Ino! ¡¿Qué es eso de que andas violando al pobre de Tobi?! ¡Te dije que no hicieras nada tonto! – grito Sakura saliendo de la habitación de Sasori, con a su espalda, observando la escena sin molestarse en decir una palabra, el conocía a Tobi y sabía que así era su actitud

-¡S-Sakura! ¡N-no es lo que piensas! ¡Fue un accidente!

-¡Ino cerda! ¡Sabía que no podíamos confiar en ti! Y ¿Qué es ese ridículo disfraz? ¿Estas tratando de robarte a los chicos? – Sakura estaba que echaba chispas, demasiado molesta como para escuchar lo que Ino tenía que decir, casi revelando la identidad de la misma, y no es que ella fuera mala, pero en ese momento, después de haber sido encontrada in fraganti en la habitación de Sasori jugando con sus marionetas, la de pelo rosa no podía estar de peor humor, ahora su crush pensaba que era una rarita y necesitaba alguien con quien desquitar su frustración, en este caso Ino, quien desafortunadamente se encontraba en una situación comprometedora que había encendido aún más a Sakura.

-Tranquilízate Sakura, Tobi solo está exagerando – le dijo Sasori al ver que Ino le suplicaba con los ojos su ayuda - ¿De dónde conoces a Ino? ¿Fue el quien te dejo entrar?

-Sakura es amiga de mi hermano Naruto, le pedí que viniera a ayudarme, pero tal vez no fue mi mejor idea – dijo Ino, respondiendo la duda de Sasori – vamos Sakura, es hora de irnos

-¡Tobi cree que Ino es lindo! – Dijo de pronto Tobi, reaccionando a las palabras que Sakura había dicho sobre el disfraz de panda - ¡Incluso Deidara se enamoró de el!

-Tobi, será mejor que entres a tu habitación, ya has causado suficientes problemas por hoy – le dijo Sasori, señalando su recamara

-De verdad Tobi, no me causes más problemas- Ino suspiro, esto no podía ponerse peor – vamos Sakura, adelántate, tengo que recoger mi ropa mojada…

-De acuerdo Ino, te esperare afuera. Adiós Sasori – dijo Sakura ya más calmada, despidiéndose de su amado pelirrojo, realmente había perdido la razón por un momento, esperaba que eso no afectara su relación con él.

-Sí, ahora bajo. Tobi, mi ropa esta en tu habitación, ¿Puedes pasármela? – Tobi le paso obedientemente un montón de ropa hecha bolita y completamente mojada. – Bueno, los veo después chicos, mi amiga me espera

Ino estaba a punto de retirarse, totalmente agotada del revuelo emocional que acababa de experimentar, no quería volver a pararse en esa residencia nunca en su vida, tampoco quería seguir formando parte del plan de sus amigas, todo se estaba saliendo de control poco a poco, y para colmo, acababa de darse cuenta de que ellas no confiaban en ella del todo, y eso la hacía sentir mal, si seguía así, probablemente acabaría en un manicomio.

-Ino… - escucho que alguien la llamaba cuando estaba por bajar la escalera - ¿Por qué mi habitación está llena de plumas y la cama desordenada?

Ino no necesito darse la vuelta para saber de quien se trataba, pues recordó el desastre que había dejado Temari en la habitación de Yahiko, sin tiempo para limpiarlo, él debía de estarse preguntando que rayos había pasado en su habitación.

-¡Ino! ¡Maldito enano! ¿Qué paso en mi habitación? – escucho otra voz que le llamaba enojada, al parecer Ten ten tampoco había conseguido ordenar completamente la habitación de Hidan antes de salir, y ahora el también creía que era su culpa.

-Es… una larga historia… - suspiro y deshizo sus pasos sobre el pasillo, tenía mucho que explicar.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

¡Listo! Este capítulo llego a su fin :3

Espero les haya gustado, déjenme su opinión y sugerencias, hare lo posible por cumplirlas.

Agradezco mucho sus comentarios y paciencia, Naoko-eri lamento lo del capi anterior, si me excedi un poco con las otras chicas, y de hecho pienso hacer que solo aparezcan ocasionalmente como antes, porque me da un poco de problema trabajar tanto personaje y relaciones.

Si esta bien con ustedes, me centrare mas en Ino y Sakura, que Ino es mi prota y Sakurita pues ha tenido su participación y ya comenzó su historia con Sasori, sería muy triste quitarle protagonismo también, así que ella si seguirá con su participación como antes , las otras chicas saldrán, pero como fondo, creo que así se dice.

Como bonus les dejo esta pequeña escena sobre Itachi

Salió de la ducha, esperando encontrarla en su habitación, destrozando algo o mojando sus pertenencias a modo de venganza por lo que le había hecho, sin embargo lo único que encontró fue una habitación vacía.

-¿A dónde habrá ido? Le dije que esperara aquí – dijo para sí mismo, saliendo al pasillo

De inmediato noto el camino de agua que sus ropas mojadas habían dejado en el pasillo, y regreso a su habitación en busca de una toalla que ofrecerle para secarse cuando la encontrara, después de todo era su culpa que ahora estuviera empapada y probablemente tendría frio, si no se secaba apropiadamente pescaría un resfriado, él no quería ser responsable de eso.

Siguió el camino de agua, tratando de figurarse que estaba pensando ella cuando salió así de su habitación, era peligroso, podía resbalarse con el agua y caer por las escaleras, eso no sería nada bueno. Finalmente llego al fin del camino, justo en la entrada de la habitación número 10, abrió la puerta y la vio frente a él, batallando con una camiseta demasiado grande para ella, sin hacer ningún sonido, solo se quedó ahí en el marco de la puerta, observando divertido como discutía consigo misma sobre la diferencia en complexión física que tenía con el dueño de esa prenda.

-¡Rayos! ¡¿Tobi porque eres tan musculoso?! – la escucho gritar llena de frustración, y por alguna razón el comentario que ella había hecho sobre la musculatura de Tobi, aunque fuera a modo de queja, no le había gustado nada.

-¿Así que Tobi te parece musculoso? – comento entrando en la habitación, tratando de ocultar su enojo, decidió que lo mejor para calmarlo sería provocarla un poco.

…..

Fin, ya sabemos que pasa después :3 hahaha por cierto, una última cosita, les gustaría un Itachi celosito? Asi que casi no lo demuestre, o que sea demasiado celoso y lo deje ver de repente asi cuando menos te lo esperas?

Eso es todo, no prometo nada, pero quizá actualize entre semana, si me da tiempo

Bye bye n_n


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola! Aquí dejo el capítulo 8, con un final dramático jojojojo se vienen cositas interesantes :3

Espero les guste n_n

Capítulo 8

En la universidad todo era un caos, desde la conferencia de prensa donde Tobi había dado información de más, y errónea a los presentes, no había ni un minuto de paz, a donde quiera que iba siempre había una multitud esperando para interrogarla, no porque supieran que ella o más bien "el" era el nuevo miembro de Akatsuki, sino más bien porque la anterior semana la habían visto por la universidad paseando y charlando con Sasori y Deidara, los cuales por cierto ya no estaban asistiendo por obvias razones, y la gente se pensaba que el nuevo chico Ino, era un amigo cercano de ellos, por lo que constantemente estaban tratando de sacarle información.

-¡Ya no lo soporto más Sakura! ¡Esta pesadilla tiene que acabar! – gritaba llena de frustración cada vez que llegaba a casa, con el uniforme hecho girones en algunas partes y totalmente despeinada.

-Tranquila Ino, no puedes darte por vencida ahora que has llegado hasta aquí. Ya no tienes que hacerlo por nosotras, pero hazlo por ti misma, piénsalo, si dejas todo ahora y revelas que eres una chica así de repente, la gente te odiara.

-mmm…. Puede que tengas razón, pero ¿no me odiarían más cuando se revele que soy yo el miembro nuevo y les diga que soy una chica?... aun si eso pasa, quiero ser capaz de cumplir lo que les prometí.

-Tal vez, a menos que desaparezcas súbitamente y regreses como una chica totalmente diferente – Sakura sonrió al imaginar a Ino como una "chica diferente", ahora que pensaba las cosas claramente, realmente no fue una de sus mejores ideas el meter a Ino en ese lio, tal pareciera que después de que todo eso terminara, si su amiga quería tener una buena vida, debía seguir fingiendo ser alguien más mucho tiempo después de que todo llegara a su fin.

-No regresare como alguien diferente, además… - Ino dejo de hablar, siendo interrumpida por su celular, que había comenzado a sonar en medio de la conversación

-¿Quién es? – pregunto curiosa la chica de pelo rosa, viendo la cara que ponía Ino de desconcierto

-Es de Konan, pero hoy no hay ensayo, así que no entiendo porque me está llamando, discúlpame pero debo contestar – dijo Ino, aun mirando confundida la pantalla del teléfono

-No te preocupes, responde y pon el altavoz, quizá sea algo importante

-mmm… de acuerdo – Ino deslizo el dedo por la pantalla touch del aparato, y en seguida procedió a activar la función del altavoz, esperando oír la voz de la peli azul.

"¡Ino tienes que venir en seguida a la compañía, tenemos un problema muy grande!"

-¿Deidara eres tú? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me llamas desde el número de Konan? – pregunto ahora más confundida.

"Konan quería hablar contigo, pero ahora mismo está lidiando con un par de reporteros problemáticos…. No puedo decirte más por aquí, ¡Deja lo que sea que estés haciendo ahora mismo y ven a la compañía, si no lo haces estarás en graves problemas!

-Me pregunto que habrá pasado, Deidara sonaba muy alterado, ¿Crees que sea algo grave frentona?

-¡No lo sé Cerda!... pero tal vez deberías darte prisa e ir, por como lo dijo, parece algo muy grave

-Lo sé, por eso me preocupa, ¿Crees que puedas acompañarme? ¡Te lo ruego! Hoy no tengo ganas de lidiar por segunda vez con esos chismosos que no dejan de seguirme a todos lados, si me los topo por ahí no quiero que me sigan –

-De acuerdo, pero tienes que vestirte de otra manera. Dado que los reporteros están intensamente tratando de averiguar quién es el nuevo y misterioso miembro de Akatsuki y hay quienes ya sospechan de ti, lo mejor será que no te vean llegar a la compañía si llegan a seguirnos, así que Ino, creo que es tiempo de que regreses a ser lo que realmente eres, al menos por el día de hoy.

-¿Te refieres a…? – no termino la pregunta, pues tanto ella como Sakura sabían a qué se refería.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¿En verdad crees que esto fue una buena idea Sakura? Por alguna razón me siento bastante extraña llevando un vestido y tacones, no se diga la peluca – comentaba Ino mientras ingresaban al edificio.

-¿Bromeas? Es la mejor idea que he tenido desde hace algún tiempo, nadie supo que eras tú y tampoco nos siguieron, además te ves bien, ¡Ya ansió ver la cara que pondrán todos cuando te vean vestida así! – decía Sakura entusiasmada

-Sí, supongo que fue lo mejor, solo espero que no me descubran por ir vestida así, vamos ya deben estar esperándome.

-¡Alto ahí señoritas! – Les dijo un hombre de negro, justo cuando pasaban la recepción rumbo al ascensor – El acceso al edificio está restringido en estos momentos para cualquier persona que no forme parte de la empresa, me temo que van a tener que retirarse.

-¿Qué ocurre Aoba-san? ¿Tan grave fue el problema? – pregunto Ino curiosa

-¿Eh? ¿Ino eres tú? ¿Por qué estas vestido así? – pregunto Aoba, dándose cuenta de quién era al reconocer la voz

-He estado teniendo serios problemas con unos stalkers que solo quieren sacarme información sobre el nuevo miembro de Akatsuki, que irónicamente soy yo, y para evitar que me siguieran aquí mi amiga Sakura me ayudo a vestir así y aquí estamos – explico como si no fuera la gran cosa

-¡Vaya! Entonces creo que las cosas si están difíciles, no creí que la gente pudiera estar tan interesada en la vida de un par de mocosos famosos, pero al parecer me equivoque.

-¿De qué hablas Aoba? ¿Qué es lo que realmente está pasando? – pregunto ya exasperada, todos parecían preocupados y ella simplemente no se enteraba que estaba pasando

-Tranquilízate Ino, pronto lo sabremos – trato de calmarla Sakura al ver que comenzaba a perder el control – Ya sabes lo que pasa si no te controlas

-Sí, no queremos que te desmayes otra vez, menos vestido así, podrías causar más problemas chico – apoyo Aoba la moción de Sakura

-Lo sé, tan solo dime que sucede ¿Quieres? – dijo lo más calmada posible que pudo

-Bien, esta mañana entraron a la compañía un par de jóvenes, diciendo que tenían una reunión con Konan sobre Akatsuki, fingiendo ser representantes de una compañía dedicada a la moda, muy famosa por cierto, esa con la que Kakuzu tiene tratos para que Akatsuki vista su ropa en sus conciertos y ellos le pagan por promocionar.

-¿De verdad se hicieron pasar por representantes de esa compañía? ¿Aun sabiendo que tienen un contrato con ellos? – pregunto Sakura sorprendida, no creía algo así posible, sonaba muy absurdo para ella

-Así es señorita, incluso tenían gafetes que los identificaban como tal, el guardia de la mañana no pensó que era extraño y los dejo pasar, al parecer venían a firmar un contrato con Konan sobre un comercial. Pero otro de los guardias sospecho de inmediato cuando los vio en el piso base de Akatsuki, buscando algo desesperadamente.

-¿Estarían buscando información sobre mí?

-Eso creemos, no sabemos aún si encontraron algo, pero cuando se dieron cuenta que el guardia sospechaba de ellos salieron corriendo con una carpeta en sus manos, Konan está revisando las cámaras de seguridad para ver que carpeta se llevaron, cuando las noticias locales se enteraron vinieron a entrevistar a todos aquí, no querían marcharse hasta hablar con Konan, por lo que se vio forzada a salir, tan solo para despedirlos sin decir nada.

-¿Entonces es por eso que me estaban buscando? Cielos Sakura, creo que el salir vestido de casa como una chica fue la mejor opción, si ellos llegaron a enterarse que se trata de mí, no sé qué habría pasado si me reconocen de camino aquí.

-Sí, de verdad fue buena idea, ni siquiera yo pude reconocerte Ino, ahora suban, deben estar muy preocupados por ti ahí arriba, ya que nadie sabe qué puede pasar.

-Sí, tienes razón, gracias Aoba, nos veremos más tarde…

Ino y Sakura se apresuraron a subir, ahora más tranquilas al haber escuchado la historia de Aoba, aunque no fuera muy buena del todo y todavía les quedara la incógnita de si los intrusos habían logrado descubrir a Ino.

-¡¿Dónde está Ino?! ¡Ya debería estar aquí! ¡¿Qué tal si le paso algo de camino?! – escucharon desde afuera ambas chicas justo antes de entrar en la habitación, Ino pudo identificar la voz como la de Konan

-Tranquilízate Konan, Ino es un chico listo y no creo que le haya pasado algo, veras como en unos momentos entra por esa puerta… - estaba diciendo Deidara, señalando la puerta de entrada a la habitación, sorprendiéndose al ver entrar en ese momento a dos lindas chicas, una de cabello rosado que conocía muy bien como la amiga de Sasori e Ino y a otra que no había visto nunca, de cabello extremadamente largo, casi llegando a las rodillas, lacio y rubio.

Ino entro seguida de Sakura, atrayendo al instante todas las miradas de los allí presentes, el vestido que llevaba no la hacía ver precisamente despampanante, pues debido al hecho de que fingía ser un chico, y ahora una chica, aun debía ocultar su pecho, por lo que llevaba una chaqueta a juego para cubrir esa parte de su cuerpo, y aun y con todo eso, no podían dejar de observarla, a ella que no la conocían en su "versión femenina" junto con Sakura, quien también lucia muy linda, con su vestido casual azul cielo.

-Sakura ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Has visto a Ino? Lo estamos esperando y aún no ha llegado – se animó a preguntar Sasori y romper la silenciosa atmosfera que de pronto había envuelto a todos en la habitación

-¡Hola Sasori! De hecho yo….

-¡Vaya! ¡Mira lo que trajo la marea! – dijo Hidan, acercándose a donde estaban las chicas

-¿Qué marea? ¿De qué hablas Hidan? – pregunto Ino confundida, notando que el de pelo plateado se estaba dirigiendo a ella

-¡Oh! ¡Parece que conoces mi nombre! ¿Una fan mía quizá? – Dijo con total seguridad, acercándose más de la cuenta a ella haciéndola retroceder hasta acorralarla contra la puerta – Esa ropa se vería muy bien… en el suelo al lado de mi cama. – le susurro en el oído

-¡Que te pasa pervertido! – grito plantándole una sonora cachetada en el rostro

-¡Hidan deja de acosarla! – Le reclamo Deidara, apartándolo inmediatamente del lado de Ino - ¿Estas bien señorita? –

-Sí, gracias Deidara pero yo no…

-¡Wow incluso si un millón de pintores trabajaran durante mil años, no podrían crear una obra de arte tan bella como tú! – dijo interrumpiéndola, observando de pies a cabeza a la bella chica que tenía en frente.

-¿De verdad Deidara? No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso justo ahora, patético – dijo Konan interviniendo al ver la incomodidad de Ino

-¡¿Qué tiene de malo?! ¡Hidan estaba prácticamente acosándola sexualmente, al menos yo dije algo lindo! – se quejó.

-¡Oh Tobi conoce buenas frases también! –

-¿Tú también Tobi? – dijo Ino, cansada de tantos halagos, se suponía que era un chico y ellos no deberían estar intentando ligar con ella, aun y cuando estaba vestida como una chica, deberían ser capaces de reconocerla tan solo por el tono de su voz, justo como Aoba lo había hecho hacia un momento, vaya que ellos sí que eran despistados.

-¿Me presta 5 pesos?- le pregunto Tobi, sacándola de sus pensamientos

\- Eh ¿Para qué? – pregunto confundida

-Porque quiero llamar a mi mama y decirle que acabo de encontrar a la mujer de mis sueños – termino de decir Tobi alegremente, causando la risa de todos los presentes, incluso la misma Ino.

-Mmm Tienes bonitas piernas… ¿A qué hora abren? – pregunto una vez más Hidan, tentando su suerte, mientras le miraba las piernas si pudor alguno.

-¡Suficiente! – Grito Sakura al ver la actitud de Hidan - ¡Pareces un vil violador diciéndole todas esas cosas subidas de tono a mi amigo!

-¿Amigo? – dijo más de uno a la vez desconcertados por la súbita declaración de la pelirrosa

-¡Así es escucharon bien bola de idiotas! ¡Mi amigo y su compañero! Tal parece que solo saben pensar con las hormonas – dijo más que irritada, la situación comenzaba a cansarla tanto como a Ino y Konan, los intentos de galantería de esos tres sí que eran un fiasgo que a cualquiera harían sentir incomoda.

-Ya, vale Sakura tranquilízate, estoy seguro que no me reconocieron por la peluca ¿Verdad chicos?

-Lo siento Ino, pero este pervertido realmente toco mi talón de Aquiles con esa última frase tan machista, no podía quedarme callada

-¡¿Ino?! – dijeron los tres en cuestión al unísono, totalmente sorprendidos

-Hmm Parece que lo que dijo Tobi en la conferencia de prensa es verdad, no lo creen ¿Hidan, Deidara? – se unió Yahiko, burlándose de ambos chicos.

-¡Cállate Yahiko! ¡No hay forma de que una belleza como ella pueda ser el enano de Ino! Esta chica cabello de chicle debe estar tratando de jugarnos una broma – contraataco Hidan

-¡¿Cómo me has llamado?! ¿Cabello de chicle dijiste? – respondió Sakura molesta, en su vida, ni siquiera en el jardín de niños, la habían llamado de una manera tan grosera, mira que decir que su hermoso cabello rosado era de chicle, eso sí era una pasada.

-¡Si, feo y oloroso cabello de chicle! – vocifero de nueva cuenta, encarando a una furiosa Sakura

-¡Escúchame bien so pervertido, vuelves a llamarme de esa forma, y me asegurare de que no tengas descendencia nunca!

-¡Dudo que un chicle como tu pueda hacer algo en mi contra! ¡Chicle!

-¡¿Ah sí?! ¡Pues tú eres un escupitajo! ¡Con tu estúpido cabello blanco eso es lo que pareces, un escupitajo!

-¡Chicle!

-¡Escupitajo!

-¡Chicle!

-¡Basta ustedes dos! – grito Konan interponiéndose entre ambos, segura de que si las miradas pudieran matar, en ese momento tendría un par de cadáveres en el suelo.

-¡Ella empezó! – recalco Hidan

-¡No me interesa quien empezó! Ahora mismo tenemos otro asunto más importante del que hacernos cargo, y tú te pones a discutir como un infante, incluso Tobi tiene más sentido común que tú, y no te atrevas a responderme, porque te dejare sin sueldo durante un mes – termino de decir la mujer azul, impidiendo así que Sakura y Hidan se mataran entre ellos

-Disculpa a Hidan, el a veces es realmente un idiota – le dijo Sasori a Sakura, invitándola a sentarse

-No te preocupes Sasori, desafortunadamente estoy acostumbrada a los idiotas

-Bien, ahora que han recuperado su sentido común, Ino ¿Quieres explicarnos porque estas vestido así? –

-Sí, lo cierto es que me han estado siguiendo estos últimos días, y para evitar eso el día de hoy, Sakura sugirió esto, así que aquí estoy- dijo sin más

-Entonces ¿En verdad eres tu Ino? – Pregunto Deidara, con un ligero tono de decepción e su voz – Sí que lograste engañarnos a todos

-Sí, lamento eso, pero ustedes no me dejaban hablar para aclarar el malentendido. De todas formas, Konan ¿Sabes que archivo se llevaron?... ¿Es posible que ya se sepa que soy yo?

-Aun no lo sé exactamente Ino, al revisar los archivos todos estaban completos, incluso tu expediente. A estas alturas no me imagino que era lo que estaban buscando ni porque.

-Ya veo, entonces nuestra única opción por ahora es esperar ¿no es así?

-Sí, esperar que no haya sido más que un malentendido y esto no pase a mayores, algunos fans pueden ser demasiado extremistas con tal de "proteger" a sus Idols. Solo espero que este no sea el caso.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar un teléfono, Ino sintió la vibración del aparato en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-¿Aló? – respondió inmediatamente

"¿Qué es lo que pretendes Ino? ¿Intentas esconderte de mí?" Dijo una fría voz a través del auricular, causándole un escalofrió y que dejara caer el teléfono al reconocerla.

-¿Estas bien Ino? – pregunto Sakura preocupada al ver la reacción de su amiga, corriendo a su lado

\- ¿Hola? ¿Qué demonios quieres? – pregunto Deidara recogiendo el telefono, recibiendo por única respuesta el típico sonido de llamada terminada.

\- ¿Quién era? – le pregunto Konan consternada

-No lo sé, colgaron en cuanto hable, ni siquiera es un número real, en la pantalla solo dice "Desconocido" – respondió mirando el teléfono

-¿Ino está bien? ¿Sakura?

-Estoy bien, solo un poco sorprendido, eso es todo…. Si no les molesta, deseo retirarme por ahora

-Está bien Ino, si tienes problemas puedes decirnos, te ayudaremos, pero si tu deseo es retirarte, puedes hacerlo, estaré en contacto contigo con respecto a tu debut en la banda. Prepárate porque a cómo van las cosas seguro será muy pronto – le dijo Konan, no queriendo presionarlo, pues aunque sus palabras decían una cosa, su expresión mostraba otra.

-Gracias, no tienen que preocuparse por mí… De verdad no es nada, tan solo un viejo amigo, vamos Sakura, quiero comprar un helado de camino a casa – dijo Ino, tratando de sonar normal, a pesar de que en su voz se notaba su estado de ánimo, no podía involucrarlos a ellos ni dejar que se enteraran de quien le había llamado… nadie debía enterarse o si no estaría perdida.

-¡De acuerdo, pero anímate Ino! – le dijo Sakura tomándola de la mano y conduciéndola fuera.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

Chan chan chan!

¿Quién le llamo a Ino? ¿Pueden adivinar? Espero que no jojojo, porque eso significa que estoy haciendo mal mi trabajo D:

Skipow que linda de verdad, agradezco tu comentario n_n y como viste en este capi ya hay más interacción de Sakurita con Hidan jojojo quizá pronto se pueda dar algo ahí :3 espero sinceramente que te haya gustado y me dejes tu opinión como siempre

Juvia gracias por estar al pendiente y dejarme lindos comentarios : 3, espero que este capi te haya gustado, en especial la parte en la que los chicos coquetean con Ino jojojo me morí de risa escribiendo eso xD y me dejes tu opinión también.

En lo que respecta a lo de las otras chicas, como dije en el capi pasado, a veces se me dificulta manejar tanto personaje, ¿Por qué? Pues siento que poner a cada uno un dialogo para que no pese tanto leer el capítulo y este muy cargado, a veces es tedioso también para el lector, así que he decido que tendrán su participación, sí, pero no tanta y todas juntas como el capítulo 6, ese si fue un error de mi parte, pero la historia seguirá el curso que ha ido tomando hasta ahora, y realmente espero que puedan seguir dándome su apoyo, ustedes son la razón por la que sigo esmerándome con esta historia para traerles un capitulo cada semana aunque sea, ya que a veces estoy falta de tiempo y se me dificulta, pero aun así no quiero dejar de publicar el día que ya establecí

Sin más gracias por leer y hasta el próximo domingo, esperen el próximo capítulo que probablemente habrá más acción, malos entendidos, peleas y situaciones comprometedoras.

Bye bye n_n


	9. Chapter 9

¡Baaam! ¡Por favor no se enojen! ¡Espero lo disfruten como yo y no me maten :3!

Bueno ya, suficiente drama, les dejo leer n-n

Capítulo 9

"Distracción"

Ino estaba distante, tanto Sakura como los miembros de Akatsuki se daban cuenta de ello, su actitud había cambiado drásticamente los últimos días, de un chico/a alegre con mucho carácter, a una persona totalmente distinta, sumida en su mente las 24 horas del día.

Sakura no comprendía el repentino cambio de actitud, sin embargo, sentía que tenía algo que ver con aquella tarde que la acompaño a la compañía para algo urgente, aunque al final del día no habían descubierto en su totalidad de que se trataba, Sakura estaba segura que el estado actual de su amiga, se debía a aquella misteriosa llamada que había recibido durante la tarde. Intento preguntándole directamente varias veces, pero nada había salido de la boca de Ino, simplemente se daba la vuelta y se iba.

-¿Ino? – Llamo suavemente desde fuera de la habitación de la susodicha – ¿Estas lista?

-Sí, un momento Sakura – respondió atareada, estaba terminando de ajustarse la faja para poder vestirse como ya se le había hecho costumbre, como un chico, incluso aunque ese día no fuera a ensayar, ahora que los chicos de la banda ya conocían su apariencia como mujer, no podía arriesgarse a que la vieran así por la calle, porque de algún modo u otro, todos los acosadores que habían estado sobre ella la semana anterior, habían dejado de acecharla y ahora que podía respirar, ya no tenía una excusa validad para aparecer en público como era su verdadera naturaleza, una mujer.

-¡Bien, date prisa o llegaremos tarde! –

-¡Ya voy Sakura! Aun no entiendo porque es tan importante, ni porque de pronto has decidido llevarme a pasear con Temari, espero que valga la pena. – le dijo saliendo finalmente de la habitación

-¡Oh sí que vale la pena! ¡Ya veras, cuando lleguemos esa cara de amargada que has tenido toda la semana va a desaparecer en un instante! – Sakura la tomo de la mano entusiasmada, y la guio escaleras abajo, directo a la entrada, donde Temari las esperaba para marcharse.

Las tres chicas se montaron en el auto y emprendieron el viaje. Ino se notaba aun distante, pensativa más bien, pero esta vez lo que ocupaba su mente, no se trataba de aquella llamada, si no que ahora estaba tratando de descifrar esas sonrisas cómplices que sus dos amigas, ubicadas en los asientos delanteros, intercambiaban de tanto en tanto.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? O más bien, ¿A dónde me llevan realmente? – pregunto de repente, cansada de intentar adivinar la razón y no llegar a nada.

-¡mm ya lo veraz, es una sorpresa! – respondió Temari sin despegar la vista del volante

-¡¿Por qué tanto misterio?! Solo díganme de una vez

-¡Vamos Ino, ¿dónde está tu espíritu de aventura?!

-No lo sé Sakura, ¡Talvez se quedó en la residencia de Akatsuki, donde te recuerdo que tú y las demás me metieron en muchos problemas! – comento burlonamente, a sabiendas de que a Sakura no le gustaba recordar ese momento tan vergonzoso donde había sido atrapada con las manos en la masa, jugando con las marionetas de Sasori.

-¡Ushh! ¡Ni me lo recuerdes! ¡Que pesadilla! Jajaja – contesto un poco irritada, y al instante las tres comenzaron a reírse, recordando lo de aquel día.

-Jajaja De verdad Sakura, ¿cómo es posible que hayas hecho eso?, y tu Temari, ¿Sabes lo que tuve que hacer para cubrir tu desastre? ¡Prácticamente dejaste el cuarto de Yahiko como un gallinero! ¡Había demasiadas plumas! Jajajaja

-Jajaja lo siento Ino, pero esas almohadas estaban demasiado cómodas y su cama ah! – Dejo salir un suspiro – pude sentir toda su esencia, ¡Si fuera tu amado Gaara seguro actuarias igual o peor!

-Claro que no, yo si me se CONTROLAR – dijo Ino haciendo énfasis en la última palabra

-¿Ah sí? ¿Estas totalmente segura? – pregunto Temari, sarcasticamente

-¡Totalmente! ¿Quieres apostar?

-¡Bien, está hecho entonces! ¡Ya lo veremos en un segundo!

-Claro, el día que tenga a mi ídolo enfrente, verán como yo si me se controlar y no actuó como una niñita pequeña – sentencio Ino, regresando a su asiento, pues se había movido un poco para hablar bien con ellas

-De acuerdo, pero después no te arrepientas, si fallas… bueno ya pensaremos en tu castigo después Cerda – dijo Sakura sacándole la lengua

-¡Hemos llegado a nuestro destino, ahora Ino, prepárate para perder! – anuncio Temari mientras aparcaba el auto enfrente de un elegante hotel.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es este lugar? – pregunto Ino saliendo del auto junto con las otras dos chicas.

-Este, querida Ino, es el lugar donde tus sueños se harán realidad…

-¡Vaya Sakura! ¡Eso sono bastante poético! Pero no creo que un hotel sea el lugar preciso para hacer realidad mis sueños, sobre todo porque no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que hacemos aquí.

-Jujuju ya lo veras, ahora entra y espéranos en la recepción – le dijo Temari con una sonrisita y empujándola dentro del edificio.

-Bueno parece que nuestro trabajo aquí está hecho, aunque, ¿No crees que debimos decirle que se vistiera como una chica? Probablemente nos va a odiar después de esto por no haberle dicho.

-Déjalo ser, es mejor así, si el la conoce como una chica y después la ve con Akatsuki y la reconoce, sería un gran problema, además el piensa que se reunirá con UN fan, si supiera que se va a reunir con UNA fan, jamás habría aceptado.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón Temari, vamos, tenemos que encontrar un buen lugar para espiar, de otra forma no sabremos si ganamos o no :P

…

Ino esperaba impaciente en la recepción, sus amigas la habían dejado ahí hacía más de 15 minutos y si no fuera porque el auto de Temari seguía aparcado en el estacionamiento, diría que la habían abandonado ahí.

-Mmm… cabello rubio, chaqueta negra y pantalones rojos, un estilo bastante básico… Asumo que tú debes ser Ino – escucho a alguien decir a sus espaldas, haciéndola voltear en el instante en que escucho su nombre

-¿y tú eres? – pregunto desinteresada, sin ver del todo al sujeto que aparentemente la conocía

-Gaara, escuche que estabas esperándome – respondió sin inmutarse

-¡¿Gaara?! – pregunto sorprendida, prestándole atención inmediatamente

-Así es, mi hermana me dijo que un amigo suyo quería conocerme y ya que estoy de paso por la ciudad, accedí…. Sin embargo… es una chica vestida como un chico a quien tengo enfrente, dime ¿Por qué? – pregunto con seriedad, observando detenidamente sus facciones.

-¿Eh? No no, te equivocas, yo soy totalmente un hombre jajaja – rio nerviosamente, dándole el típico golpe de camaradería en el hombro

-¿De verdad? Entonces dime, porque tu voz suena tan femenina y desprender un olor a perfume de rosas – dijo tranquilamente, sin quitarle la mirada de encima

-D-Disculpa, a veces olvido que mi voz es muy versátil y los sonidos agudos me salen tan natural como los graves jejeje – se justificó, pensando que con eso había logrado zafarse

-Ya veo, entonces no será un problema si hago esto ¿Verdad? – dijo acercándose a ella, con su mirada fija en el cuello de su camisa, y sin ninguna contemplación, lo tomo y lo bajo hacia el lado derecho, dejando al descubierto por un par de segundos la faja que llevaba.

-¿Q-que haces? – grito alarmada, alejándose de inmediato y cubriéndose instintivamente.

"¡¿Qué demonios está haciendo tu hermano Temari?!" pregunto Sakura en un susurro, igual de alarmada que Ino, al ver la reciente acción del pelirrojo.

"¡Yo que sé! ¡Ese crio me las pagara! Sabía que era un insensible, pero esto está fuera de los límites" respondió Temari, con una repentina urgencia de salir de su escondite y regañar a su hermano menor, por suerte para él, Sakura la contuvo.

-Ven… sígueme – le dijo después de observar su reacción

-¿A dónde? – pregunto dudosa

– A mi habitación, vas a decirme porque mi hermana te envió conmigo vestida así, y que es lo que pretende – sentencio, tomándola de la mano y obligándola a acompañarlo.

….

Ino se vio envuelta, inesperadamente, en otro loco plan de sus amigas, aunque estaba feliz de conocer finalmente a su ídolo musical, se sentía incomoda, él pensaba que ella era una espía de su hermana, no su más grande fan, como ella misma se hacía llamar y eso la había decepcionado un poco.

-¿Y bien? – le pregunto, una mirada fría en su rostro, analizándola

-En realidad no tengo idea de porque ella me ha traído aquí, ni siquiera sabía que estaba esperando a alguien, hasta que apareciste tu…

-Si es así, explica tu vestimenta ¿Acaso eres una tomboy? O es ¿Que te gusta tras vestirte de vez en cuando como un fetiche? – sus palabras le dolieron, aunque apenas lo conociera, eran duras

-¡No! ¡Te equivocas! ¡Estoy vestida así por otra razón! ¡Nadie puede saber que soy una chica!

-¿Por qué no? – continuo con el interrogatorio, sin mostrar emoción alguna.

-En realidad es una historia graciosa, pero te juro que no tiene nada que ver contigo. Tu hermana y mis amigas me obligaron a hacerlo en primer lugar, ahora estoy metida en un gran lio con una famosa banda y nadie puede saber que soy chica por esa razón – explico brevemente

-¿Famosa banda? Te refieres al reciente escándalo de Akatsuki y su nuevo miembro, ¿Acaso eres tú? – dijo un poco sorprendido

-Vaya sí que eres listo, así es, es una larga historia pero resumiendo, ese es mi papel en todo esto, ¿podrías por favor no decirle a nadie? Te lo suplico

-Lo que hagas no me concierne, pero dile a mi hermana que deje de arrastrar a otras personas en sus locuras, la última vez que lo hizo las cosas terminaron bien, pero esta vez podría no ser asi.

-¿Ultima ves? ¿A qué te refieres? No me digas que el famoso Gaara también termino donde está por mis mismas razones – pregunto sarcástica – por cierto, ¿Quién es tu hermana?

-Temari… ¿No lo sabias?

-¡¿Temari?! No, no sabía, ¡Esa bruja me las va a pagar! ¡Ella sabía que tú me gustas y nunca me lo dijo! Con razón Sakura tenía tu autógrafo la última vez, ya verán ellas…

-¿Yo te gusto? – pregunto Gaara sorprendido, estaba consciente de que podía tratarse de una fan y nada más, pero por alguna extraña razón al escucharla decir eso su corazón dio un ligero brinco.

-¡E-eh sí, sí, me encanta tu música, tu voz, simplemente creo que eres genial! – Ino estaba ligeramente sonrojada, de pronto tenía la oportunidad de decirle a su ídolo frente a frente esas palabras, y dejo que su lado de fan tomara el control por unos momentos.

-¿Entonces eres una fan? – pregunto un poco decepcionado por su reacción, pues muy en el fondo, el esperaba que dijera otra cosa, aunque fuera muy poco probable.

-Sí, y ahora que soy parte de una banda, quizá pueda verte más seguido, ¡Eso sería fantástico! – agrego alegremente, sin darse cuenta de la triste mirada que el pelirrojo tenía en su rostro.

-Claro, escuche que tu introducción como nuevo miembro de la banda será dentro de unos días en el festival de música… Es por eso que estoy aquí, también me presentare.

-¿Entonces podre verte ahí verdad? ¡Solo no digas lo que viste hoy! – dijo emocionada

-Descuida, no lo hare… Vamos es hora de que regreses, tengo una reunión en una hora y tú no puedes quedarte aquí, te acompañare a la salida – le dijo guiándola fuera.

-Oh es cierto, y yo tengo que ir al estudio, Konan nos llevara al lugar del festival para familiarizarnos con el escenario.

Así ambos regresaron al loby, donde Sakura y Temari se hicieron las desentendidas cuando Ino las cuestiono acerca de lo que habían hecho, sin embargo no escalo a una discusión pues Ino estaba realmente feliz en esos momentos, habiendo olvidado por completo el problema del que debía hacerse cargo.

-¡Nos veremos en el festival Gaara! – se despidió alegremente, mientras él las veía subirse al auto, y solo asintió a modo de respuesta.

Gaara regreso a su habitación, y se metió de inmediato en la ducha para relajarse un poco, en realidad no tenía ninguna reunión ese día, simplemente quería que ella se marchara y no ser descortés, por alguna razón que aún no comprendía, su presencia ahí le había hecho sentir incomodo, junto con otras sensaciones que no podía describir en esos momentos, no lo consideraba malo, sin embargo quería comprender él porque y la mejor forma que se le ocurrió era estando solo, después de todo, pronto la volvería a ver y quizá para ese entonces tendría una respuesta clara para las incógnitas que ella había hecho surgir en su ser.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Y termine, espero no estuviera feo o aburrido, este capítulo es como un pequeño capricho, y de verdad espero que no les moleste, pero decidí meter a mi personaje favorito y hacerle un capitulin :3 , también se que dije que este capi seria mas intenso y demás cositas, pero decidí que dejare el suspenso un poquito más, y esta vez, el capitulo que sigue si será mas misterioso, y muchas cosas pasaran en ese festival, que por cierto, esa era otra de las razones por las que hice este capi, necesitaba una especie de excusa para llegar a esa parte y no se me ocurrio algo mejor.

Espero que me sigan dando su apoyo y hayan disfrutado el capitulo, si no les gusto lo entenderé, pero esta vez fue un gustito para mi :3

Si tiene alguna sugerencia o petición adelante, la tomare en cuenta tanto como me sea posible para el desarrollo de la historia. Y por cierto, en el próximo capítulo el misterioso de la llamada va a aparecer y traerá problemas, peeero, quiero preguntarles ¿Quién les gustaría que este personaje sea? Simplemente no me decido y quiero leer sus opiniones: 3

Entonces muchas gracias por leer n_n tratare de actualizar para el miércoles, en compensación de este capítulo, así que estén pendientes

Bye bye


	10. Chapter 10

Hola, lamento mucho la demora u_u , espero disfruten el capítulo y gracias por la paciencia n_n

Capítulo 10

Ese día todos estaban ansiosos, la más afectada, Konan, pues la responsabilidad de que ese día todo resultara un éxito recaía únicamente sobre ella. Se había pasado toda la mañana de aquí para allá arreglando los últimos detalles de la presentación de los chicos, con los agentes de sonido, los encargados de las luces, y demás personas involucradas en la organización del festival, con el único objetivo de que todo saliera perfecto, no podía permitirse otro fallo más, de otra forma terminaría desempleada y todo por culpa del bocón de Tobi.

-Uff por fin termine – dijo exhausta, dejándose caer en una banca del parque, lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el festival, pues sería al aire libre. –ahora lo único que tengo que hacer, es esperar a que todo termine en un par de horas.

Konan se dijo así misma, que todo su esfuerzo no sería en vano, tenía un presentimiento de que ese sería un día que nadie iba a olvidar, el día en que Akatsuki haría historia, no solo por la asombrosa presentación que darían ese día, sino porque estaba segura, que al menos la mitad de los asistentes de ese día, serian fieles seguidores de la banda y esto no pasaría desapercibido para los medios de comunicación.

ºººººººººººººººººººº

7:00 Pm

El sitio estaba tan lleno que era incluso difícil caminar, lo cual era algo comprensible pues faltaban como mucho, 15 minutos para que el gran evento del año comenzara.

Sakura, Temari, Tenten y Hinata, estaban en busca de un buen lugar justo en frente del escenario, no podían estar en la parte trasera, no después de tanto tiempo sin asistir a uno de los conciertos de Akatsuki, ya que ahora que tenían la oportunidad, gracias a Ino y su influencia sobre los miembros de la banda, Konan había accedido a retirar la orden de alejamiento y finalmente podían asistir a ver a sus ídolos en acción, no podían desaprovecharlo.

Además habían acordado con Ino, que estarían pendientes de ella durante todo el tiempo que durara en el escenario, pues estaba preocupada, que de alguna forma mientras se desenvolvía en el escenario, totalmente al ritmo de la música, su faja se soltara y revelara su verdadero género, era algo muy poco probable, pero aun así, prevenirlo, sería mejor que lamentarlo, después de todo, finalmente era su momento de "brillar" luego de todo lo que había pasado para llegar ahí.

-¿Creen que a Ino le esté yendo bien? – pregunto Ten ten mientras seguían avanzando entre la multitud, estaban casi en mero enfrente, solo tenían que avanzar un poco más y lo habrían logrado.

-No lo sé, pero no parecía nerviosa cuando la dejamos hace un rato, yo diría que más bien está emocionada – respondió Temari, empujando a unos cuantos para abrirse pasó.

-Es verdad, en cuanto termine el concierto, podrá decir que es una chica y no volverá a presentarse con ellos, la única razón por la que siguió con esto luego de conseguir que Konan retirara la orden de alejamiento, es porque no quería dejarlos así de repente. – agrego Sakura

-Yo creo que Ino, va a ser como el miembro "fantasma" – dijo Hinata de repente, cuando finalmente llegaron a la parte delantera, estaban a un metro del escenario, justo detrás de las barras protectoras para evitar que los fanáticos se subieran al escenario.

-¿A qué te refieres Hinata?- pregunto confundida la peli rosa

-Sí, ella solo aparecerá en una ocasión con la banda el día de hoy, después de eso, regresara a ser una chica y no volverá a acercarse a Akatsuki y nosotros diremos que se fue al extranjero de nuevo, y ya que ellos no sabrán que es una chica, nunca más volverán a saber de "el", por lo que se convertirá en el miembro "fantasma de Akatsuki"- explico la peliazul

-¡Oh es verdad! Nadie sabrá que paso con él, porque dado que no existe un hombre llamado Ino, no podrán contactarlo, ni dar con él, ellos llegaran con la verdadera Ino, pero al ser una chica, no insistirán y ahí quedara la cosa.

-Así es, pero no creo que debamos estar hablando de eso aquí entre tanta gente, podríamos ocasionar problemas – dijo Ten ten haciendo que las chicas guardaran silencio.

-Sera mejor que nos concentremos en otra cosa, recuerden porque estamos aquí, debemos estar alertas por si algo sale mal. –apoyo Temari, por lo que poco después acordaron guardar silencio y esperaron ansiosas a que el evento comenzara.

7:45 pm

El presentador estaba sobre el escenario, dando la bienvenida, esperando calmar un poco a la masa de gente que no paraba de gritar ansiosa porque la primer banda se presentara.

Akatsuki eran los encargados de cerrar el evento, con la gran revelación que todo el mundo esperaba y por la misma razón, Ino no podía evitar estar nerviosa, iba de un lado para otro en la sección designada para ellos detrás del escenario, faltaban como máximo dos horas para que llegara su turno, pero aun así no podía estar tranquila.

-¡Hey Ino! ¿Estas intentando cavar un hoyo hacia china? – pregunto Deidara burlón

-¿eh? – ella lo miro desconcertada, no entendiendo a que se refería el rubio

-Con tantas vueltas de aquí para haya dejaras un agujero en el piso… - le aclaro

\- Tienes razón, pero no puedo estar tranquilo… Deidara, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro, ¿Sucede algo? – dijo seriamente, notando la preocupación en su compañero

-Crees… ¿crees que lo hare bien?, la gente ya me odia sin conocerme y no sé cómo ira todo, es probable que me abucheen apenas salga al escenario….

-Ino, eso no pasara, en cuanto la gente te vea en el escenario, estallaran en aplausos, tu voz es muy buena y eres casi tan guapo como yo jajajaja – dijo bromeando para tratar de levantarle el ánimo.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo soy igual o más guapo que tú! Jajajaja gracias Deidara… si todo sale bien, ¿Podrías esperarme cuando el concierto termine? Hay algo que me gustaría decirte – dijo luego de haber recobrado la confianza en sí misma… quizá podrían seguir siendo amigos cuando todo terminara.

-Seguro

-Bien, creo que iré a dar una vuelta por ahí, quizá me encuentre con Sakura – dijo alejándose pensativa, Deidara solo asintió y regreso junto a Tobi, quien en ese momento estaba haciendo alguna de las suyas con Hidan.

Siguió caminando por las zonas menos concurridas, tratando de encontrar a Sakura o por lo menos despejarse un poco, estaba bien el espacio que tenía la banda pero aun así se sentía encerrada, quería un sitio menos rodeado de gente.

Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, no quería terminar todo de esa manera, pero no tenía otra opción, a estas alturas, nadie podía enterarse de que en realidad era una chica, tenía que desaparecer por completo y reaparecer de nuevo como ella misma. Escucho su nombre en la distancia, pero no le prestó atención, quizá no se tratara de nada, y siguió caminando, sin embargo un par de segundos después sintió como alguien la tomaba del brazo y la obligaba a detenerse.

-¡Dije que te detuvieras! – le dijo apretando el agarre

-¿Y porque debería hacerte caso? Puedes estar tranquilo Itachi, sé que no te agrado y después de la presentación no volverás a verme, estoy cansada de lidiar contigo –

-¿Lidiar conmigo? ¡Ni siquiera hemos hablado una sola vez fuera de los ensayos desde ese día en la mansión! –

-Lo sé, y lo prefiero así. Desconozco el motivo por el cual decidiste atormentarme desde el primer momento en que me viste pero yo tenía una misión que cumplir, y ya está hecho, así que dejare la banda – dijo firme, tratando de hacerle entender que no deseaba seguir conversando con el – Si me disculpas, debo estar en otro lado ahora.

Trato de que él le soltara el brazo, pues aun lo estaba sosteniendo firmemente, sin aflojar el agarre ni un momento a pesar de su forcejeo.

-¡Suéltame Itachi! – grito al ver que no la dejaría ir

-No, tienes que explicarme de que estas hablando – exigió con ira en su voz, comenzando a caminar y obligándola a seguirlo.

-¡Dije que me sueltes! No iré contigo a ningún lado – sentencio gritando, causando que la gente de alrededor se les quedara mirando.

"¿Quién es ese?" "¿Qué no es Itachi de Akatsuki?" "¿Por qué esta molestando a ese pobre chico?" Se comenzaron a oír preguntas de este tipo

-Demonios Ino, ¿Quieres calmarte? La gente podrá no saber quién eres, pero a mí si me conocen, esto será malo para mi imagen

-¿De cuándo acá te interesa tu imagen? Según recuerdo, siempre fuiste así de cretino con todos – soltó con veneno – Ahora déjame ir, o hare algo de lo que solo tú te arrepentirás

-No, tú vienes conmigo de regreso con la banda – dijo, comenzando a jalarla de nuevo, haciendo caso omiso de su advertencia

-¡Eres un idiota! – grito con todas sus fuerzas. En ese momento alguien más intervino, golpeando a Itachi directo en el rostro, ocasionando que el la dejara ir.

-¿No sabes escuchar? Mi amigo dijo que lo dejaras –

-¿Gaara? Ciento mucho que tengas que dañar tu imagen por este idiota, gracias por ayudarme – dijo Ino al reconocer a su repentino héroe, ignorando totalmente a Itachi

-No te preocupes, dime ¿Estás listo para tu debut? – pregunto caminando hacia ella

-Sí, aunque mejor vayamos a otro sitio, la gente está comenzando a juntarse por aquí – dijo, tomando la mano del pelirrojo y guiándolo

-Hablaremos más tarde Ino – le dijo Itachi, yendo hacia el lado contrario que ellos, de regreso con la banda.

…..

Un par de minutos más tarde, finalmente había salido del parque junto con Gaara, no le preocupaba la hora pues aún era temprano y el evento terminaría más tarde.

-Dime Gaara, ¿No llegaras tarde a tu presentación? No pude checar el itinerario, pero creo que te tocara pronto ¿No es así?

-Es dentro de 30 minutos exactamente, ¿Por qué?

-Bueno pensé que quizá sería difícil regresar entre tanta gente, y talvez tengas problemas para llegar a tiempo

-El tiempo es relativo y ha como marcha el evento, es probable que las presentaciones se retrasen por lo menos 15 o 20 minutos cada una – dijo despreocupado

-Tienes razón, entonces ¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar un helado? – sugirió alegre, ahora se sentía un poco más relajada

-¿Helado? –Lo pensó por un segundo, quizá no era una buena idea comer algo frio antes de su presentación, pero la expresión en su rostro le decía que ella lo necesitaba, así que accedió - ¿Por qué no? Vamos

Ambos se encaminaron a la cafetería más cercana, quizá no era una heladería pero al menos tenían frappes, una bebida adecuada para la ocasión, pensó él. Miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que aun tenían 20 minutos antes de que debieran regresar, así que tomo asiento, esperando que ella lo hiciera también, antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Ino… ¿Por qué aceptaste ayudar a Temari? – solo la pregunta que había estado en su mente los últimos días, una cosa era obligar a tu hermano a convertirse en Idol, ¿pero a una amiga? Definitivamente algo andaba mal con la mente de Temari.

-¿Eh? Bueno yo… pues básicamente era la chica nueva en la ciudad, regrese de estudiar en el extranjero por unos problemas que tuve estando haya, y ellas necesitaban un chivo expiatorio que nadie pudiera reconocer, así que fui la victima jajajaja – dijo riéndose, recordar como había terminado así sí que era gracioso, en especial las medidas desesperadas de sus amigas por convencerla.

-¿Por qué es gracioso? Prácticamente estas cometiendo un crimen al hacer esto, es considerado como fraude, deberías estar más preocupada – le dijo el, con una mirada seria en su rostro, aparentemente preocupado por su bienestar.

-Mmm… ¿Cómo decirlo? A veces en la vida hay que arriesgarse un poco para obtener lo que deseas, claro no es que yo desee esto, pero tu hermana y mis amigas si, su amor por Akatsuki fue lo que las orillo a esto y a mí el cariño que siento por ellas, nos conocemos desde pequeñas y no podía dejarlas solas, si supieras todo lo que me rogaron para que accediera, también te estarías riendo ¿sabes? – termino con una sonrisa en su rostro, a pesar de todo había pasado grandes y buenos momentos con Akatsuki y con ellas desde que había regresado.

-Creo… que puedo imaginar a Temari rogándote para ayudarla… jajaja – comenzó a reír de pronto, recordando cómo es que ella lo había metido a él en el mismo lio que a Ino un par de años atrás.

-Vaya, no creí que el "príncipe de hielo" fuera capaz de reírse de esa forma

-¿Príncipe de hielo? – pregunto desconcertado, dejando de reír en el instante que ella pronuncio esas palabras.

-Sí, así es como te conocen en las redes sociales, ¿No lo sabias? – pregunto incrédula

-No… no reviso mucho esas cosas, supongo que tienen razón, soy un "príncipe de Hielo"

-Bueno, para mí ya no lo eres… Eres un buen chico Gaara – le sonrió, poniéndose de pie – Creo que es hora de irnos, no deseo que llegues tarde a tu presentación

-Es verdad, ya es hora –

8:38 pm

Gaara e Ino llegaron justo a tiempo, el presentador estaba anunciando a los ganadores de un Meet and greet con la banda que acababa de salir del escenario, para dar entrada a la banda de la que Gaara era el vocalista, SPW.

-Tengo que subir – le dijo despidiéndose al escuchar el nombre su banda.

-Suerte – le dijo sonriente

-Ino… mi presentación… cantare algo para darte ánimos, solo escucha ¿Si? – le dijo nervioso, rehaciendo sus pasos hacia ella, esperando una respuesta, ella podía lucir como una persona fuerte en el exterior, pero estaba seguro que era bastante frágil, y deseaba al menos, poder reconfortarla con el poder de su música, sabiendo que ella disfrutaba de su voz.

-Por supuesto Gaara, ¡No me lo perdería por nada! Ahora ve, no me hagas esperar – le sonrió

Gaara subió al escenario, donde el resto de su banda ya lo estaba esperando, y los gritos de excitación y ánimo no se hicieron esperar entre las fans al verlo sobre el escenario. Tomo el micrófono del pedestal y comenzó a hablar.

-¡Buenas noches! – grito a través de él, muy a su estilo, fuera del escenario podría ser el "Príncipe de Hielo" pero estando en él, su pasión por lo que hacía tomaba el control y era una persona totalmente distinta. – ¡Ustedes ya nos conocen! ¡Nosotros somos…! – hizo una pausa, esperando que el público completara la oración con el nombre de la banda.

Uno a uno, Gaara fue presentando a los miembros de la banda, dando un momento para que cada uno mostrara su posición, desde el guitarrista, hasta el pianista, obteniendo cada vez más gritos entusiasmados, de la gente que ansiaba comenzaran a tocar.

-¡Wuu esta noche va a ser increíble! – grito uno de ellos entusiasmado, arrebatándole el micrófono.

-Dame eso K… - dijo, recuperando el micrófono – Comenzamos con Who are you now? – declaro, volteando a un lado del escenario, donde hacía unos momentos había dejado a Ino, ella seguía ahí observando. Le sonrió e Ino supo que esa era la canción que Gaara iba a cantar para ella…

Yeah, yeah

No me despiertan si estoy durmiendo esta vida lejos  
Me dicen que nunca voy a ser lo suficientemente bueno  
A veces duele pensar que podría ser realmente de esa manera  
No va a ser de esa manera

Estoy cansado y estoy perdido  
No quiero que se encuentran  
Puse mi corazón y mi alma  
Y la fuerza en este momento

Así que me perdone porque yo no lo olvidaré  
Sí, este mundo me ha cambiado  
Así que ya sabes, cuando me preguntan

¿Quién eres ahora?  
¿Ha dicho usted lo que quiere?  
No regrese al inicio  
Me estoy preguntando, ¿quién eres ahora?  
¿Se te rompen los demás?  
No vas a luchar de nuevo por lo que quieres?

A veces tienes que caer antes de volar  
Vamos a trabajar fuera….

ºººººººººººººººº

Bueno, termino este capítulo, espero les haya gustado, y lamento mucho la demora, inesperadamente tuve un exceso de tareas y trabajos escolares esta semana, por lo que no pude darme una escapadita para escribir, ahora incluso tendría que estar estudiando, pero no podía dejarles el domingo también sin capitulo. Perdonen si es corto, talvez los que sigan serán igual, tratare que no, y como voy, probablemente el festival abarque dos capítulos más.

Agradezco sus comentarios y me alegra mucho saber que disfrutan leyendo la historia, así como yo disfruto escribiéndola, tomare en cuenta sus sugerencias y no estoy segura de cuantos capítulos más hare para terminar el fic, pero aún me faltan más cosas que dejar en claro y una pareja en especial que unificar, Skipow no creas que me olvido de tu trio, es probable que en el próximo capítulo aparezcan, así que espero no decepcionarte.

Eso es todo por ahora y espero que puedan seguir dándome su apoyo y lindos comentarios n_n que tengan una bonita semana.

Bye bye

Oh y si a alguien le interesa, dejo el nombre y la bande de la canción de Gaara, aclarando que sé que no es muy su estilo, pero el imaginarlo como Idol tampoco le pega mucho, por eso es el principito de hielo, pero yo siento que él es dulce y tierno, así que a mí me cuadra muy bien jajaja n_n y si recuerdan el segundo capítulo, la canción que Ino canto es de la misma banda haha ahora si bye n_n

Sleeping with sirens – who are you now?


	11. Chapter 11

Hola, gracias por entender, lamento la hora pero al menos ya está el capítulo, espero que les guste n_n

Capítulo 11

Sakura creyó escuchar que alguien la llamaba, pero quizá no se tratara de ella, aun así, decidió echar un vistazo por si acaso, notando de inmediato como su móvil estaba vibrando en su bolcillo.

-¿Hola? – pregunto en la línea

-¡Sakura! Estoy frente al escenario, ¿Puedes venir? – dijeron desde el otro lado, y Sakura se giró para tratar de localizar a su amiga, quien la observaba desde lejos.

-Un segundo, voy para allá – guardo el móvil tratando de salir del acumulo de gente, despidiéndose rápidamente de las demás.

Luego de un par de minutos empujando gente, Sakura finalmente logro salir por un lado y llegar junto a Ino, quien mientras esperaba, seguía mirando entusiasmada la presentación del pelirrojo.

-Vaya parece que algo bueno paso, suelta la sopa – dijo apenas llegar

-¡Sakura! ¿Escuchaste la primer canción que canto Gaara?, me la dedico – declaro con una gran sonrisa

-¿Te la dedico? A ver, como es eso Ino, ¿Acaso tienes algo con el secretamente? Sabes que no puedes involucrarte en nada ahora, hasta que todo esto pase y puedas volver a ser tu – dijo la peli rosa, mirando preocupada a su amiga rubia.

-Tranquila Sakura, no tenemos ese tipo de relación, digo, apenas lo conocí hace unos días ¿Quién crees que soy? El día que lo conocí supo con solo verme que no soy un chico, y decidió ayudarme a guardar el secreto, eso es todo

-¿Y entonces porque te dedico esa canción? – pregunto dudosa

-Bueno, él dijo que quería darme ánimos así que cantaría una canción para mí, y creo que esa estuvo perfecta, tuve un encuentro desagradable antes y el me ayudo, así que debió pensar que estaba pasando un momento difícil eso es todo, dicen que es un tempano de hielo, pero yo digo que es muy dulce, ¿No crees? – dijo aun sonriente, no todos los días tu artista favorito te dedica una pieza de su música, y ella lo había disfrutado un montón.

-Pareces niña de primaria enamorada, ¿Segura que no hay nada más? – decidió molestarla un poco

-¿Yo de primaria? Y qué me dices tú cuando estas frente a Sasori, con tu "amado pelirrojo" y todo eso ¿Eh? – Contraataco – en fin, no te llame para decirte solo eso, necesito que regreses conmigo a donde está la banda… no quiero estar sola entre todos ellos mientras esperamos nuestro turno

-mmm… Ino, has pasado las últimas semanas sola con ellos, ¿Por qué te preocupa eso ahora?

-Sí, pero no estaba sola, Konan siempre estuvo en los ensayos y eso me tranquilizaba, pero como están las cosas ahora, podría ser complicado, en especial porque Itachi trato de obligarme a ir con él hace un rato, si no es por Gaara, me habría arrastrado con el

-¡¿Itachi?! ¡¿Qué clase de relación tienes con él? ¡No me digas que es cierto el rumor! – pregunto alarmada, haciendo referencia al anterior escandalo referente a Ino y la banda.

-¡Hay Sakura, parece que hoy estas más paranoica de lo normal! Para que estemos claras, no tengo nada más que una sana relación de compañerismo y amistad con cualquiera de ellos ¿OK? – Espero la respuesta de la peli rosa, siendo esta un asentimiento de cabeza – ahora, el quería hablar conmigo porque no confía en mí, piensa que voy a arruinar todo y estoy segura de que iba a amenazarme con algo para que renunciara antes del concierto

-De verdad deben llevarse mal si piensas que el sería capaz de eso, aunque por lo que yo sé, tú y el podrían tener una relación secreta y no quieres decirme, digo, apenas se conocieron y ya se estaban besando, eh no creas que me olvido de eso uu – dijo con voz picara, tratando de molestar a su amiga

-¡Hay ni me lo recuerdes! Sabes perfectamente que no tenemos ese tipo de relación y él no es ningún "gay", como decía el rumor y será mejor que nos vayamos ya, aquí hay demasiada gente y podrían escuchar lo que estamos diciendo, no quiero más problemas de los que ya tengo.

-Tienes razón, iré contigo, pero solo porque ahí estará Sasori y quiero desearle suerte, sé que no la necesita, pero aun así quiero hacerlo – dijo Sakura optimista, comenzando a caminar junto a Ino.

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Itachi se encontraba pensativo, y no era sobre el concierto u otro problema lo que ocupaba su mente, sino más bien una persona, Ino. No era como si el importara el hecho de que dejaría la banda después de esa noche, sin embargo había algo que continuaba molestándolo y por ese motivo no podía sacársela de la cabeza.

Conocía al chico pelirrojo que le había golpeado para que la soltara, era el vocalista de SPW, la otra banda que competía con ellos en la industria musical, la única que podría llegar a igualarse a ellos, pero eso no era lo importante, el necesitaba saber qué clase de relación tenía el pelirrojo con Ino, porque a juzgar por lo que había dicho, el no parecía saber que ella era una chica, pero si era así, ¿Por qué la había defendido?, los amigos se cuidan, sí, pero a sus ojos, el parecía ser más que eso, y si era así, necesitaba saberlo, tenía una extraña sensación que presentía no se iría hasta que lo descubriera.

En ese momento la vio llegar, acompañada de su inseparable amiga peli rosa, esa que siempre estaba acechando a Sasori, se puso de pie, dispuesto a intentar hablar con ella una vez más y aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas, repitiéndose que lo hacía para mantener su paz mental a un buen nivel.

-Mira Sakura, ahí está Sasori, ¿Vas a ir a saludarlo? – pregunto la rubia apenas llegaron, dándose cuenta de que Itachi se dirigía hacia ellas, y dándole la espalda para tratar de evitarlo.

-¿Dónde? – pregunto Sakura, tratando de localizar al chico, pues a pesar de que Ino estaba señalando un sitio especifico, ella no podía ver nada, en realidad quien se encontraba en la dirección que apuntaba la rubia, era el insoportable hombre de pelo plateado, a quien Sakura había apodado como el "escupitajo" – Ino yo solo veo al escupitajo, ¿estas segura que viste a Sasori por ahí?

-Sí, él está por ahí, vamos – contesto en automático, llevando a Sakura con ella a donde se encontraba Hidan disfrutando una de sus bebidas favoritas.

-No deberías estas bebiendo justo antes del concierto… - le reclamo Ino apenas reconoció el tipo de bebida que él estaba tomando

-Eso no te incumbe…. – contesto, dándole el sorbo final para desechar enseguida la botella – además, siempre hago esto para relajarme antes de entrar en escena, las nenas creen que es sexy

-Más bien repulsivo – comento Sakura disgustada por el insistente aroma a alcohol que salía de su boca tras cada palabra

-¿Qué dijiste? Mira niña la última vez deje pasar la forma en que me trataste porque estaba de buenas, pero si vuelves a dirigirte a mí de esa forma, no voy a poder contenerme – contesto algo furioso

-Pues me da igual lo que hagas escupitajo, de todas formas no es a ti a quien quería ver, ¿Dónde está Sasori? – contesto ella de forma grosera, lo que el acababa de decir le había hecho enojar también.

-Tranquila Sakura, no es necesario que se hablen de esa forma, vamos a llevar la fiesta en paz ¿Si? – se metió Ino entre ambos, tratando de cambiar el ambiente hostil en que se había convertido su pequeña charla.

-Hmp los chicles que no sirven deberían quedarse embarrados en el suelo, ahí es donde pertenecen, y no, no he visto al mariquita de Sasori, ¿Ahora porque no me dejan en paz y se van por ahí a noviar o algo?

-¡Serás idiota! ¡Sasori no es ningún mariquita! Y en cuanto a ti, déjame decirte que no eres mejor que la escoria, ¡Podrás ser famoso y tener buen cuerpo, pero jamás serás la mitad de bueno que Sasori! – grito Sakura exaltada, ese idiota podría insultarla a ella todo lo que quisiera, pero no permitiría que dañara la imagen de su querido Sasori y el simple hecho de haberlo llamado "mariquita" la había hecho enfurecer

-¿Quieres apostar? – pregunto el, poniéndose de pie frente a ella

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Apostar qué? – dijo, sintiéndose nerviosa de pronto por la cercanía del peli plateado

-Esto… - declaro, tomándola hábilmente de la cintura y acercándola hacia él, para un segundo después posar sus labios contra los de ella.

Sakura estuvo en shock durante un minuto, sin poder comprender aun que era lo que estaba pasando… ¡El la estaba besando! ¡Contra su voluntad! Trato de separarse inmediatamente, pero el agarre que el mantenía sobre su cintura lo hacía imposible, por más que forcejeara, el no aflojaba ni un poco, y por el contrario, la sostenía aún más fuerte, profundizando el beso.

Ino estaba ahí plantada, igual de sorprendida que Sakura por la acción de Hidan, y sin saber qué hacer, sabía que Sakura le estaba suplicando por ayuda, debido a la mirada que le dedicaba en esos momentos, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?, incluso si trataba de separarlos, no podría lograr mucho.

Un minuto después, el chico finalmente separo sus labios de la peli rosa, quien solo lo miraba horrorizada.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! – pregunto, aun en los brazos de Hidan

-¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que no te gusto? – dijo socarronamente, aun sin soltarla

-¡Ya suéltame! ¡No tienes derecho! – se quejó una vez más, empujando con todas sus fuerzas al chico, tratando se separarse de él.

-Hidan es… - estaba a punto de decir Ino, cuando fue interrumpida

-¡Suficiente! – grito Sasori, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Hidan – Déjala ir Hidan, ella no quiere nada contigo

-Miren quien decidió aparecer, es nada más y nada menos que tu príncipe encantado pelo de chicle – dijo, pasando una mano sobre el cabello de Sakura para provocar al pelirrojo – es una lástima que haya llegado tarde para rescatar a la princesa ¿Verdad Sakura?

-Hidan, dije que es suficiente – respondió Sasori, tratando de mantener la calma

-¿Y si no quiero soltarla? Mira que a pesar de ser tan fea, tiene unos labios de dulce – declaro, esta vez pasando uno de sus dedos por los labios de la peli rosa mientras hacía un gesto que indicaba como los había saboreado

-¡Bastardo! ¡Suéltala! – grito soltándole un golpe directo en la cara a Hidan, perdiendo totalmente el control

-¡Hijo de puta! ¡Te atreves a golpear mi preciosa cara! – Hidan dejo ir a Sakura, ahora ya no le interesaba solo provocar al pelirrojo, si creía que podía librarse de su furia estaba muy equivocado - ¡Ven aquí cabrón! ¡Veamos qué tan hombre te crees!

-¡Ino tenemos que hacer algo! ¡Hidan no puede golpear a Sasori, lo mandara al hospital! – decía Sakura alarmada, corriendo junto a Ino

-¿Sakura estas bien? – pregunto la rubia preocupada, pues hasta el momento solo se había podido limitar a observar y mantenerse al margen de la situación

-¡Si! ¡Rápido, hay que llamar a alguien que pueda detenerlos! – Sakura estaba aterrada, nunca en su vida había presenciado una pelea entre hombres y mucho menos había estado en medio de esta.

-Tranquila Sakura, voy a tratar de calmar a Hidan ¿Si?, tu ve a buscar ayuda, algún guardia de seguridad o quien sea, rápido – la animo Ino, tratando de mantener la calma ella misma, ni siquiera estaba segura como es que todo había terminado de aquella manera

-Sí, regresare pronto, ten cuidado – le dijo antes de salir disparada en busca de ayuda

-Bien Ino, es hora de demostrar lo "hombre que eres" – se dijo así misma para darse ánimos

Ambos chicos se miraban de forma repulsiva, clara evidencia en sus ojos del odio que se tenían en esos momentos, y ninguno estaba dispuesto a echarse para atrás.

-¡Ven mariquita! Tus débiles bracitos no podrían hacerme daño ni aunque me golpearas cien veces – seguía provocando Hidan

-Por qué no dejas de hablar y actúas de una vez, te estoy esperando – respondía Sasori de igual forma, hasta el momento solo se habían agredido verbalmente e Ino estaba agradecida por ello, pero en cualquier momento uno de los dos perdería el control y los golpes comenzarían, así que no tenía tiempo que perder.

-¿Por qué no se calman un poco chicos? – pregunto, acercándose cautelosamente

-¡No te metas muñequita! o podría partirte en dos a ti también – le advirtió Hidan al ver que se acercaba

-Es mejor que te alejes Ino, esto es entre Hidan y yo – dijo el pelirrojo, volteando a verle

-¡Deja de hacerte el macho y pelea de una vez! – grito Hidan, ya cansado de hablar, corriendo hacia el pelirrojo con la intención de derribarlo

-¡Noo! – grito Ino, empujando al pelirrojo para evitar que Hidan se fuera sobre él, tenía muy presentes las palabras de Sakura "Hidan no puede golpear a Sasori", tenía que hacer algo, y eso era lo único que se le había ocurrido en el momento.

Sasori cayó a un lado, totalmente ileso, observando estupefacto como el chico rubio recibía el impacto en su lugar, siendo Hidan incapaz de detenerse en el último segundo y cayendo sobre él.

-Ow.. – se quejó Ino en el suelo, aun con Hidan sobre ella

En ese momento Sakura regresaba corriendo con Itachi a su lado, al ser el la única persona que había podido encontrar, no había dudado ni un segundo para solicitar su ayuda, regresando inmediatamente con él.

-¡Ino! – grito alarmada, viendo como la rubia trataba de ponerse de pie, siendo ayudada por Sasori y con una de sus manos trataba de detener la hemorragia nasal que el golpe le había provocado. -¿Estas bien?

-E-estoy… bien.. Sakura – logro decir entrecortadamente, el dolor que sentía en el rostro le impedía hablar fluidamente, pues aparte de derribar a Sasori, Hidan tenía le intención de regresarle el golpe en el rostro, y al interponerse, todo el impacto se lo había llevado ella.

Apenas Hidan se dio cuenta de que tenía al chico equivocado, borracho como estaba, porque lo estaba aunque no quisiera admitirlo, se puso de pie, le dio una última advertencia al pelirrojo y salió corriendo, dejando a los otros dos ahí.

-¿Qué paso aquí Ino? – pregunto demandante Itachi, sabia por lo que le había dicho la de pelo rosa que todo se debía a una tonta pelea por ella entre Hidan y Sasori, pero ¿Por qué Ino era la única herida?

-Itachi… - Ino se quedó sin aliento por un momento, no esperaba que Sakura lo trajera precisamente a él, cuando le había dicho que trajera a quien sea para ayudar. – No es problema tuyo – dijo a la final con mucho esfuerzo

-Es MI problema – contesto el, tomando su mano y separándola de Sasori, quien hasta el momento aún seguía sosteniendo su mano para ayudarla a mantener el equilibrio – Sasori, encárgate de informar a Konan lo sucedido, yo ayudare a Ino – ordeno, sin dar chance a Ino de siquiera protestar

-De acuerdo – asintió el pelirrojo, alejándose con la peli rosa – lamento lo que pasó con Hidan, debí estar ahí antes para ayudarte, incluso Ino resulto lastimado por mi culpa, y justo antes del concierto – dijo con algo de culpabilidad

-Está bien Sasori, no fue culpa tuya, si alguien debe ser culpable, es Hidan, si él no hubiera estado bebiendo, nada de esto habría pasado, y si yo no le hubiera dicho a Ino que te protegiera, el tampoco habría salido lastimado, así que es culpa mía, no tuya – dijo ella, agradeciendo internamente el gesto de su amiga para proteger a su amado, aunque después le daría un sermón de porque no debía hacer todo lo que le decían y al pie de la letra.

-uff – suspiro – será mejor que vayamos a buscar a Konan, no tengo idea de a donde corrió Hidan, pero aun que este ebrio, lo necesitamos para tocar

….

Itachi llevo a Ino dentro del autobús de la banda, su nariz seguía sangrando, en menor medida, pero lo seguía haciendo, temía que posiblemente el golpe brusco que Hidan le había propiciado le rompiera la nariz, y aunque no lo admitiría, estaba preocupado por ella.

-¿Duele mucho? – pregunto apenas la dejo en uno de los asientos, limpiando con cuidado la sangre que había escurrido por su cuello y parte de su rostro

-s-solo un poco… ¡yo puedo limpiarme! – contesto molesta sin saber porque, arrebatándole la toallita húmeda con la que él la estaba limpiando

¡Ya! – Grito exasperado – ¡Tu nariz podría estar rota y aun así tienes ganas de discutir conmigo! ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan terca?

-¿Terca? – Pregunto sorprendida – perdóname, pero hasta hace un par de horas si no recuerdo mal, yo te importaba un pepino, ¿Por qué debería dejar que hagas esto por mí?

-¡Porque solo yo puedo ayudarte! y ¡Solo yo conozco tu secreto!... ¡Porque de verdad me importas Ino! – grito en un momento de euforia, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por la declaración que acababa de hacer de la que ni siquiera el había sido consiente hasta ese momento.

-¿Estas bromeando no?.. Tu no… - pregunto desconcertada, sin saber que decir

-No lo sé – respondió rápidamente – eres molesta y no te soporto, odio tu voz chillona cuando estas molesta, y odio que finjas ser un hombre conmigo también, a pesar de que se tu secreto, y odio mucho más que tu voz sea mejor que la mía cuando cantas… pero tienes algo que no me deja estar tranquilo si no pienso en ti, dime… dime ¿Qué es?

-Eh gracias por los cumplidos – dijo sarcástica – mira, el sangrado se detuvo, creo que mi nariz no está rota y ya me puedo ir – agrego poniéndose de pie

-Siéntate Ino – le ordeno él y ella de inmediato obedeció, el tono de su voz le indico que no pasaría nada bueno si le desobedecía esta vez - ¿Me odias? – pregunto serio, buscando su mirada

-Itachi yo… no te odio – contesto luego de sostener su mirada por un par de segundos, desviando la suya –

-Hmp eso está bien, ¿Por qué desvías la mirada? ¿Acaso te gusto? – pregunto para molestarla, el ambiente se había relajado sin que ambos apenas se dieran cuenta y en vez de discutir como siempre que se veían, esta vez se estaban llevando bien, y eso le gustaba a Itachi mas que discutir con ella

-¿Gustarme? ¿Tu? ¡Debes estar loco para pensar eso! ¡A mí solo me gusta Gaara! – respondió ella, siguiéndole el juego aunque casi sin querer le había dado a Itachi un golpe duro

-Ah es verdad, ese pelirrojo que me golpeo antes, supongo que ahora estamos a mano ya que Hidan te golpeo – dijo indiferente, tratando de ocultar los celos que evidentemente sentía

-Sip, el mismo, ¿Acaso estas celoso? –

-¿Celoso? ¿Yo? ¡Debes estar loca para pensar eso! ¡Yo solo estaría celoso de mí! – respondió imitando el mismo tono con el que ella había dicho palabras similares anteriormente

-¿Celoso de ti? ¡Por favor dime que no acabas de decir eso! Jajajaja ¡Vamos solo admite que lo estas! – dijo ella, riendo sin parar e Itachi solo la observaba divertido, no lo admitiría, pero sí que se sentía un poco celoso, a pesar de que no eran nada aun.

De pronto el celular de Ino comenzó a timbrar insistentemente, no se trataba de una llamada, sino de un mensaje de texto, o más bien muchos, pues al revisar la bandeja de entrada tenia cerca de 20 mensajes provenientes del mismo número y todos decían lo mismo:

"Nos vemos en 30 minutos

Nagato."

-Nagato… - susurro Ino al leer el nombre que acompañaba el mensaje de texto casi sin darse cuenta

-¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto Itachi, sin entender lo que ella había dicho

-Nada… nada, será mejor que nos preparemos, nos toca en media hora y yo tengo que cambiar mi ropa, está llena de sangre, no puedo salir así…. – dijo apuradamente viendo el reloj

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Quién era? – pregunto Itachi preocupado, sintiéndola distante de pronto –

-Nadie en especial, ahora si me disculpas, ¿Podrías salir? Necesito cambiarme – dijo empujándolo a la salida

-Bien, esperare afuera – y por su propio pie, Itachi salió, dejándola sola.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?... – se preguntó a sí misma, permitiéndose un último momento de debilidad antes de reunir las fuerzas que necesitaba para seguir adelante con el plan.

ººººººººººººººººººº

Hola, primero que nada, lamento la tardanza, pero tuve un serio problema con la pc el dia de hoy que incluso llegue a pensar que no podría actualizar hoy TwT. Se trabo, me marco un extraño error y luego se reinició, actualizando en el proceso y no solo una, si no dos veces! Y yo odio que se actualice porque tarda mucho en hacerlo, no porque sea viejita, pero porque actualiza todo! Todo!

Pero en fin, al menos ya pude terminar el capítulo, un poco más tarde de lo que tenía previsto, de hecho mucho más tarde jaja, pero bien, espero que les haya gustado, aún falta la última y tercera parte del festival, agradezco bastante muchísimo que se tomen la molestia de dejarme un comentario con su opinión, y aun más que disfruten la historia n_n

Espero puedan seguir dándome su apoyo y si tienen sugerencias, también las tomare encuenta si es posible incluirlas en la historia.

Skipow espero te haya gustado la pequeña interacción entre Sakura y los loquitos de Hidan y Sasori, y lamento el lenguaje vulgar, era necesario para darle intensidad! Hahaha

Hasta el próximo domingo

Bye bye


End file.
